Start of A Wizarding Legend: Linkin Park
by MysticGoth
Summary: CompleteHarry and Draco decide to start a band, but with Voldemort on the loose, who would listen, with Ron,Dean, and Blaise by their side, who will be triumph? Harry starts to have feelings toward a certain young witch who knows nothing about the band.
1. Don't Stay

Start of A Legend In Wizard History:  
  
LINKIN PARK  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Don't Stay  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need To Remember  
  
Just To Breathe  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need You To Stay Away  
  
From Me  
  
Sometimes I'm  
  
In Disbelief I Didn't  
  
Know  
  
Somehow I Need You  
  
To Go  
  
Harry lifted up his quill and listened of noises of his relatives, he didn't care, but just to be careful. He's been staying up for the past week, writing all of his feelings in his diary, yes I said diary, Harry Potter has a diary.  
  
Six years ago, he found a diary in the attic, he opened it and he found a letter enclosed, it said:  
  
Harry,  
  
As you read this I will be gone, I just want you to know that your father and I love you very much and we will be watching you.  
  
I left behind this diary for you, as you can tell it's empty, remember this, Harry: Let Out Your Feelings, Never Be Afraid. You will find your True Destiny through this.  
  
Never Give Up Hope. I Love You Harry,  
  
Mum  
  
Harry kept it in his diary all times, just to remember what she said. During the six years he had it, he wrote songs, He wrote most of his songs during the last three years because of. well you know.  
  
Don't Stay  
  
Forget Our Memories  
  
Forget Our Possibilities  
  
Take All Of Your Faithlessness  
  
(Just Give Myself Back And)  
  
Don't Stay  
  
He wrote, Don't Stay, on the top of the page. He got up from the desk and went to his wardrobe and looked in the mirror. He noticed Quidditch has really paid off, he had muscles now. He smirked as he felt them; just let Dudley try to punch me. He put his hand through his hair, messy than ever. The thin scar of a lightning bolt was still there. He looked away from it, he just seemed to hate everything these days, ever since he found about the prophecy.  
  
He sighed as he looked outside and it was still dark out, it was full moon out tonight. He turned away, Remus got killed last year, he checked off another date on his calendar to his return to Hogwarts for the last time. He shuddered, as he thought about the last battle is almost near.  
  
He looked at the clock, 3:00 A.M. He climbed into bed, took off his glasses and laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He heard Hedwig hooting softly in the corner and soon sleep took over him.  
  
Okay, let me explain about this diary, Lily bought this when she found out Voldemort was tracking them down, she knew there was something special about her son, she could feel it, other than he was going to be hero, she felt something in his voice that was special.  
  
When she died, she left it with her sister, who just tossed it in the attic, Harry, curious as he is, went up to the attic and he found it.  
  
He wrote these songs in the past six years:  
  
Crawling  
  
Runaway  
  
Papercut  
  
One Step Closer  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
Lying From You  
  
Easier To Run  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
Numb  
  
Nobody's Listening  
  
And  
  
Don't Stay  
  
He seems very proud of himself, but there was one problem, he tried singing the songs, his voice works, but he needs another voice, some of music to go with it and maybe. it would work.  
  
~*~*~ 


	2. Figure09

Chapter 2:  
  
Figure.09  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to his scar hurting again, he shook his head and the pain still didn't go away. He rubbed it and he heard Voldemort's voice, "It's getting closer Potter, the final battle, you will be dead and I will triumph and the first I'm going to do is make your friends, Weasley and the Mudblood have slow painful deaths." Harry started to feel really pissed off, he said very angrily,  
  
"You won't touch my friends, you'll be dead before I let you!" Voldemort laughed then he disappeared. His scar didn't hurt anymore. He grabbed his diary, sat at his desk and started write,  
  
Nothing Ever Stops All These Thoughts  
  
And the Pain Attached to Them  
  
Sometimes I Wonder Why This Is Happening  
  
It's like Nothing I Can Do  
  
Will Distract Me When  
  
I Think How I Shot Myself  
  
In the Back  
  
Again  
  
Cause From the Infinite Words I Could Say  
  
I Put All the Pain You Gave To Me  
  
On Display  
  
But Didn't Realize  
  
Instead of Setting it Free  
  
I Took What I Hated and Made It A Part Of Me  
  
Harry stopped for a minute when Aunt Petunia knocked on his door, "Get out and make breakfast!" He sighed and left the diary on his desk and he walked downstairs, slowly as he could.  
  
When he arrived, he saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley, watching the TV, then what Harry heard made him stop in his tracks,  
  
"Today, a mysterious disappearance of the woman named Arabella Figg, she was taken from her home at 6:00 this morning. There was a note found at her house, it says, You Are Never Going To Win. No Signature. We have come to a conclusion that this is a Serial Killer going after her. We Warn Everyone In Privet Drive to stay in their homes until the police figure out this crime, thank you." Harry started to get angry again. He went over to Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Uncle Vernon said to Harry, "You should go out with the Serial Killer on the loose and you would do us a favor." Harry stared at him and said, "Voldemort would be killed anyway if he gets near me." Aunt Petunia squeaked,  
  
"That's the Serial Killer! Lock the doors, lock the windows, Vernon!" She hid behind Vernon and Harry said to Aunt Petunia, "Don't worry, Voldemort knows that he's afraid, and if he would try to kill you," Harry said this with great difficulty, "I will protect you." Uncle Vernon laughed,  
  
"You wouldn't dare any," He whispered, "Magic," He went back to normal, "In front of us." Harry smirked, "I can do magic when I turn seventeen, which is tomorrow, so I can do magic." Uncle Vernon face went slightly purple and Harry got up and said,  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to write in my diary." He started to go upstairs when Aunt Petunia said, "What diary?" He turned to look at her, "None of your business." She frowned and said,  
  
"I'm your aunt, which means it's my business, where did you get it?" Harry ignored her and ran to his room and went back to his desk, he took out a quill and started to write again,  
  
(It Never Goes Away)  
  
And Now You've Become a Part of Me  
  
You'll Always Be Right Here  
  
You've Become A Part Of Me  
  
You'll Always Be My Fear  
  
I Can't Separate Myself From  
  
What I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me  
  
I've Let Myself Become You  
  
Hearing Your Name  
  
The Memories Come Back Again  
  
I Remember When It Started Happening  
  
I'd See You in every thought I had  
  
And Then  
  
The Thoughts Slowly Found Words Attached to Them  
  
And I Knew As They Escaped Away  
  
I Was Committing Myself To Them And  
  
Every Day I Regret Saying Those Things  
  
Cause Now  
  
I See  
  
That I Took What I Hated And Made It A Part of Me  
  
(It Never Goes Away)  
  
Harry stopped again when he heard an owl; he turned and saw Pig on his bed, hooting loudly. "Shhhhh Pig." He took off the letter and Pig flew to Hedwig's cage and Hedwig let him drink from her bowl. Harry smiled and opened the letter and saw Hermione's handwriting,  
  
Harry,  
  
I just wanted to ask you if you're okay after Remus's Death, oh I hating writing that, but I needed to ask you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Ron and I, actually me, thought that if you want to walk around Diagon Alley for your birthday? Would that be okay?  
  
The reason Ron is not writing to you is he is dating Luna Lovegood. I know that sounds unlikely, but he is. Luna is over here right now, so is. you ready for this, Malfoy! Ginny is dating him and he claims he is a GOOD guy, but I still don't believe him, I mean would you?  
  
I'm babbling too much, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled as he set Hermione's letter aside. He felt his heart warm up a little bit. It's been so cold for so long, Hermione's letter7 made it warm. Am I falling in love with her? No, I can't be. I can't let her be in danger from Voldemort when he thought about Voldemort. He went back to his diary,  
  
And Now  
  
You've Become A Part Of Me  
  
You'll Always Be Right Here  
  
You've become a Part Of Me  
  
You'll Always Be My Fear  
  
I Can't Separate  
  
Myself From What I Done  
  
I've Given Up A Part Of Me  
  
I Let Myself Become You  
  
Get Away From Me  
  
Gimme My Space Back  
  
You Gotta Just Go  
  
Everything Comes Down To Memories Of You  
  
I've Kept It In But Now I'm Letting You  
  
Know  
  
I've Let You Go  
  
Get Away From Me  
  
And Now  
  
You've Become A Part Of Me  
  
You'll Always Be Right Here  
  
You've Become A Part Of Me  
  
You'll Always Be My Fear I Can't Separate Myself From I've Done  
  
I've Given Up A Part Of Me  
  
I've Let Myself Become You  
  
I've Let Myself Become You  
  
I've Let Myself Become Lost Inside These  
  
Thoughts of You  
  
Giving Up A Part Of Me  
  
I've Let Myself Become You  
  
Harry set his quill down and sighed, he didn't know what to name the song so, he just called it Figure.09. He looked at the clock again; it was almost 4:00. He looked back at the writing and started to sing some of it. When he was right in the middle of it, he heard a knock on his door, "Who is it?"  
  
"Harry? It's me, Hermione." 


	3. Band Member 2

Chapter 3:  
  
Band Member Number 2  
  
He got up from his chair and opened the door. Hermione jumped into his arms and knocked him over. They both fell on the floor and she blushed as she got off him. Harry smiled at her and said, "I thought you weren't coming here until tomorrow?" She smiled back and said,  
  
"The Order said it was okay to get you, Moody is downstairs with Tonks." Harry nodded and started to pack when Hermione asked, "What's this?" He looked at what she was looking at saw the diary. She was about to open it when Harry grabbed it and stuffed it in his trunk. "Sorry Hermione, there's personal stuff in there." Hermione looked shocked and said, "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
Harry quickly packed and he saw the Dursley's standing in fear. He smirked as he saw Moody who said, "Okay, Granger is going to fly with you, we have to leave now or do you want to say goodbye." He was gesturing to the Dursley's,  
  
Harry walked up to them and said, "I just want to say that I never enjoyed living with you, and I hate you as much as you hate me. I'm glad I'm leaving you forever." He turned around and hand touched his shoulder, he saw Aunt Petunia, with tears in her eyes, she hugged him and said,  
  
"Just take care of yourself, and I want you to know I'm proud of you." Harry looked at her and smiled. Uncle Vernon was looking furious and Dudley fainted. He smiled and said to Aunt Petunia, "I know you care, just wish me luck." She nodded and said,  
  
"Well, this is goodbye, Harry James." He nodded and he left with Hermione.  
  
When he got outside, Hermione was already mounting her broom, she is a chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I know it sounds impossible, but it is. He mounted his broom and flew after her.  
  
When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry saw an unpleasant sight; Ron and Luna were snogging on the couch. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron looked up and said,  
  
"Hi Harry. How are you?" Harry tried not to laugh, but Ron had red lipstick all over his face, "Just fine Ron." "Hi Harry!" said a voice from the stairs. He saw Ginny coming towards him when she looked at Ron and laughed. "What's so funny?" said Luna as she looking at Ginny. "His. Face." Ginny choked out from her laughter. Luna looked at Ron and started to laugh too. Ron looked confused. Luna grabbed her compact and said still giggling, "Look in the mirror." He looked in the mirror and he was blushing a red deeper than the lipstick. He ran upstairs to the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
"What's wrong with Weasley?" Harry saw Malfoy, coming to Ginny, kissed her cheek and said,  
  
"Hi Potter, they finally got you, I thought those muggles would've killed you by now." Harry smirked, " I guess your parents kicked you out?" Draco didn't look amused,  
  
"Yeah because my father was abusing me." Harry looked taken back and said, "Sorry I didn't know." Draco interrupted, "It's okay Harry, nothing a little a kiss from Virginia won't fix." Ginny smiled and kissed Draco softly. Hermione looked at Harry and said, "How about we go to your room, away from the Snoggilicious Crowd." Ginny and Draco looked at her and said, "Hey!" Hermione smirked and she headed upstairs, Harry following behind her.  
  
When they arrived in his room that was Sirius's room. Harry set his trunk by the bed and Hermione sat on the bed and she said,  
  
"How was your summer?" Harry looked at her and said, "Actually, it was really good." He was telling the complete truth, he felt perfectly okay whenever he was singing the songs he writes, he feelings like he got something off his chest, every time he sings one of them. Then Hermione sat closely next him and kissed his cheek and left the room and she said, "I'm glad." Harry touched the spot where she kissed him and shook his head, I shouldn't be thinking about Hermione like this. He went to his trunk and pulled put his diary again and turned to Runaway. He started to sing the lyrics,  
  
Graffiti Decorations  
  
Under A Sky of Dust  
  
A Constant Wave of Tension  
  
On Top Of Broken Trust  
  
The Lessons that you taught me  
  
I learned were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty By Association  
  
(They Point the finger at me again)  
  
I Wanna Runaway  
  
Never Say Goodbye  
  
Wanna Know the Truth  
  
Instead of Wondering Why  
  
Wanna Know the Answers  
  
No More Lies Wanna Shut the Door  
  
And Open Up My Mind  
  
Paper Bags and Angry Voices  
  
Under a Sky of Dust  
  
Another of Tension  
  
Has More Than filled me up  
  
All My Talk Of Taking Action  
  
These Words Were Never True  
  
Now I Find Myself In Question  
  
(They Point the Finger at me again)  
  
Guilty By Association  
  
(You Point the Finger at me again)  
  
I Wanna Runaway  
  
Never Say Goodbye  
  
Wanna Know the Truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
Wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
Wanna Shut the Door  
  
And Open Up my Mind  
  
I'm Gonna Runaway  
  
And Never Say Goodbye  
  
(Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway)  
  
I'm Gonna Runaway  
  
And Never Wonder Why  
  
(Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway Gonna Runaway)  
  
I'm Gonna Runaway  
  
And Open Up My Mind  
  
I'm Gonna Runaway  
  
Never Say Goodbye Wanna Know the Truth  
  
Instead of Wondering  
  
Why  
  
Wanna know the Answers  
  
No More Lies  
  
Wanna Shut the Door  
  
And Open Up My Mind  
  
After Harry was done singing, he heard someone clapping, he looked around at the doorway and Draco was standing there. He closed the diary and said to Malfoy, "What are you doing here?" Draco smirked and said,  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, but I heard you singing and." Harry interrupted, "Okay, say it sucked and leave my sight!" Draco looked shocked and said, "No I thought it was great." Harry eyes went wide, "What? Draco Malfoy thought it was great?" He nodded and sat next to Harry,  
  
"You have really good talent, is this where you write the songs in?" He pointed at the diary and Harry nodded and said, "Yes, that's where all the songs are, but I don't let anyone to read it, it's too personal." Draco looked at him seriously, "Come on, I know you want people to hear these songs. Admit it." Harry shook his head and stood up and started to pace up and down. Draco just laid back and watched him, smiling.  
  
After five minutes, Harry stopped and said to Draco, "Okay I admit it, I do people to hear these songs, but I'm not ready and besides the songs don't sound right." Draco looked at him and said, " What do you mean?" Harry turned to his new song, Figure.09, "It's just that something's missing." Draco looked at the song and he started to rap the first lyrics,  
  
"Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them, sometimes I wonder why this is happening, it's nothing like I do will distract me when I think about how I shot myself in the back again, cause from the infinite words I can say, I took the pain you gave to me on display, I didn't realize, instead of setting it free, I took what I hated and made it a part of me. It Never Goes Away, It Never Goes Away," Draco looked at  
  
Harry and said, "Sing the Chorus." Harry still looked shocked from Draco, but continued,  
  
"And Now, you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, you become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, I can't separate, myself from what I've done giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you." He took a deep breath and laid back down on the bed and Draco looked scared,  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry took another deep breath and said, "Keep going." Draco nodded and looked back at the diary and rapped the next lyrics,  
  
"Hearing your name, the memories come back again, I remember when it started happening, I'd see you in every thought I had and then the thoughts slowly found words attached to them, I knew as they escaped away, I was committing myself to them and every day, I regret saying those things, cause now I can see that I took what I hated and made it a part of me, never goes away, never goes away." Draco looked at Harry and he continued,  
  
"And now, you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, you've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, I can't separate, myself from what I've done, giving up a part of me I've let myself become you." Draco smiled and sang softly, " It Never goes away, it never goes away," Then Draco jumped slightly as Harry sang,  
  
"Get away from me," Draco started moving his head to the lyrics as he sang, "Give me my space back." Harry then sang, "You gotta just go!" "Everything comes down to memories of." "You!" "I've kept it in, but now I'm letting you," "Know!" "I've let you go." Rapped Draco smiling as Harry did the last chorus,  
  
"And Now, you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, you've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, I can't separate myself from what I've done, giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry finished as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath and whispered to Draco, "Thank you, that feels better." Draco smirked and said,  
  
"I told you so, all we need now is a band, then it will start to heat up, plus I told you that you were talented, was I wrong?" Harry shook his head and smiled. "Want to try another one?" Harry laid on his bed and said, "No, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Draco got up and said,  
  
" Think about it, having your own band. Think about it Harry." Harry smiled and nodded and said, "Good night." Draco nodded and left, probably to Ginny, Harry thought. He put on his pajamas and thought about what Draco said about making a band, maybe that will good for him, letting out all of his feelings about his life, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, and how Voldemort destroyed his life. "I'll do it." Whispered Harry as he fell asleep. 


	4. The Life Of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 4:  
  
The Life Of Draco Malfoy  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he was feeling a lot better than he ever did. He got dressed and walked down to Draco's room. But when he got there, Draco walked out and he smiled as he saw Harry and said,  
  
"So made a decision?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, I would love to start a band." Draco smiled widely and said, "I knew you would say yes. How about we go down so you can eat with your friends." Draco sounded sad by the end of the sentence. Harry shook his head, "You can eat with us, you're my friend now, don't listen to anything Ron and Hermione say. I'll defend you, you help me, I help you." Draco smiled.  
  
When Harry and Draco arrived at the kitchen, Hermione smiled and said to Harry, "How about you sit by me?" Draco smirked at Harry. Harry glared at him as he sat next to Hermione. "How did you sleep?" asked Hermione as she closed her hand on his. "Fine, just fine, no visions, no nightmares, nothing." She smiled, "Good." She kissed him on the cheek again and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
Harry must've been blushing because Draco said, "Famous Harry Potter has a ickle crush on Hermione Granger!" Harry looked shocked, "No I don't!" "Admit it, you do!" Harry and Hermione were both blushing now. Ginny, Ron, and Luna were now joining in, "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S- S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Harry with a baby carriage!" Harry and Hermione were both blushing deep red. Everyone else was laughing hard.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione looked at Harry and said, "I'm sorry I made you embarrassed." Harry smiled, "It's okay, I don't mind." He kissed her cheek and he climbed up the stairs to his room.  
  
When Harry arrived to his room, Draco was already there, sitting on his bed. "Sorry I made fun of you and Hermione in there, I couldn't resist." Harry glared playfully at Draco and said, "Are we a starting a band or what?" Harry grabbed his diary and Draco said,  
  
"How about we write a song together?" Harry looked a little shocked, "Ummm. are you sure?" "Of course." Draco grabbed the diary and took Harry's quill and said to Harry, "If you want to write with me that is." Harry smiled, "Sure I want to write with you." They smiled at each other and Draco picked up the quill again and started to write,  
  
Forfeit the Game before  
  
Someone Takes You  
  
Out of the Frame  
  
And Puts Your Name  
  
To Shame Cover Up Your Face  
  
You Can't Run the Race  
  
The Pace Is Too Fast  
  
You Just Won't Last  
  
Draco stopped and looked at Harry, "Write the first verse." Harry turned the diary to him and thought for a moment then he wrote,  
  
You Love the Way  
  
I Look At You  
  
While Taking Pleasure  
  
In the Awful Things  
  
You Put Me Through  
  
You Take Away  
  
When I Give In  
  
My Life  
  
My Pride  
  
Is Broken  
  
You Like To Think  
  
You're Never Wrong  
  
You Live What You Learned  
  
You Want To Act Like  
  
You're Someone  
  
You Live What Learned  
  
You Want Someone To Hurt  
  
Like You You Live What You Learned  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes were closed, and Harry noticed tears were running down his face. "What's wrong?" Draco opened his eyes and wiped them and said, "Nothing." "Draco, the one thing Hermione taught me was you can cry, I learned that after my godfather died two years ago." Draco smiled, "Hermione is pretty smart, has a pretty nice arse on her too." Harry looked angry, "Don't talk about Hermione that way!" Draco laughed softly.  
  
Harry looked serious again, "Again I'll ask, what's wrong?" Draco closed his eyes again and said, "Those words you wrote reminded me how Ginny and I got together." "Why were crying about that?" "You wouldn't understand." Harry shook his head, "After all the things I've been through, I can understand." Draco sighed, "Okay I'll tell you, but never tell anyone, got it?" Harry nodded. Draco took a deep breath,  
  
"My father and I were never close, we just seemed liked it. I've always hated my father, but my mother and I, very different relationship. I loved my mother very much, she was always there. But there was other side to the happy family everyone thought they saw. My father was abusing and raping my mother in front of me ever since I was eight. I always had nightmares about it."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"STOP, PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" screamed Narcissa from downstairs as the nine-year old Draco sat on his bed, tears running down his face. "Why? Why are you doing this, father?" Then Draco heard footsteps coming up the stairs, a thump and a scream. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME AGAIN! LUCIUS YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Then Draco heard a slap and the whispering voice of his father,  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Mrs. Malfoy. I can do whatever I what to you." Draco started to sob and he heard his mother, "I don't even know why I fell in love with you." Draco heard his father slap her again and he said, "Meet me in our room and be ready." Then Draco heard his door open and saw his father. Draco wiped his face and his father grabbed Draco by his shirt and said,  
  
"Now, you get yours." He showed Draco a shining knife and sliced Draco's shirt and pants off. Draco closed his eyes and thought no more.  
  
~*~ END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Then my father started to abuse when I was five years-old, he always used a knife, he cut my skin every time, he whipped me, he slapped, he bit me, he did everything possible. I even have souvenirs from it." He showed Harry a scar on his left arm. "He gave that to me when I came back for the holidays in our first year, he was mad that Hermione beat me in tests and you beat me at Quidditch. Then the summer before fifth year, he. he." Draco started to have tears in his eyes, "Raped me." Harry's eyes went wide, "He raped you? Why?" "He said that his father did it to him to show manhood and I never felt so used and sick. I started to cut myself and made myself sick all the time. When my father was out of the house, my mother used to always take care of me. She helped me with my problem. I told her what he did. She was angry. She confronted my father that night and told him enough was enough and she told him that she wanted a divorce. My mother had no chance."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Lucius, we need to talk about Draco." Narcissa said to Lucius as she sat down in a chair in front of him. "What about our son?" said Lucius looking disappointed. " He told me what you did to him." He looked up at Narcissa and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "He told me that you have been raping him for the past month, true?" Lucius smiled,  
  
"Yes, it's true, I have been raping our son, doesn't matter." Narcissa looked livid, "Doesn't matter! You have been raping our son, that's the most lowest thing you ever done! Enough is enough, Lucius Malfoy! I want a divorce!" Draco came down the stairs when he saw his father having his wand on his mother; "You have disappointed me for the last time, AVADA KEDRAVA!" Draco saw his mother fall in puddles of green light. Lucius laughed and saw Draco standing there, "Want another round, Draco?"  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"My mother died, I lost my soul, I just let my father cut me, I let him do whatever he wanted to me. When he raped me again that night I didn't care, all I saw was my mother, dying, in the hands of my father. Then when my father went to Azkaban, I was happy, but I needed to look angry. That's why I acted so angry with you that day, I'm sorry." Harry nodded and Draco went on, "Well, in sixth year, my father escaped during the Christmas holidays, he dragged me out to the lake and raped me right there. He's crazy. Then I started to cut more again, making myself throw up every time I ate to get too tired for my father to do anything. I was wrong; he just did it harder and harder. Then one night, I was up at the Astronomy Tower, cutting and crying. Then I heard a voice behind me."  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Draco?" He turned and saw a red haired woman looking at him with concern. "Go Away Weasley? Have you ever heard of privacy?!" Ginny walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?" Draco looked at her, "None of your business." She looked into Draco's eyes, "Tell me." Draco just broke down. Ginny just put her arms around him and he cried on her shoulder. "Draco, just tell me what's wrong and I'll help." Draco took off his shirt and she gasped, "You have been starving yourself? Cutting yourself? Draco that's no way to live." "But it is when your mother is dead and your father is making you have sex with him every night." Ginny sighed and said, "You poor thing." She hugged him once more.  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"So that's why Ginny was so nice to you last year." Draco smiled, "Yeah, Ginny helped me, my father was still raping me, but I felt more angry and I fought. I almost to the point to kill him. Ginny and I got closer as the year went on; we kissed for the first time the day before the Easter Holidays. My father found out and he threatened to kill Ginny and me. When my father was killed last year, it was no accident, I killed him." Harry looked absolutely shocked,  
  
"You killed your father? Not that I blame you, but did you use the Killing Curse?" "No, I killed him with his own staff. I stabbed him in the heart. Ginny and you are the only ones who know about what happened. I loath my father, he hurt me, he hurt my mother, he hurt Ginny, I had to do something, Killing him was the only way."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"What is it that you want with me, Draco? More loving?" Lucius said touching his son's face. Draco looked disgusted as he pulled away and said, " You are such a sick twisted bastard." Lucius laughed,  
  
"Just like your mother, a troublesome, arrogant, sweet-tasting fool." He leaned into Draco's face; Draco punched him in the jaw. Lucius fall backwards and Draco grabbed his father's staff and pointed it at him,  
  
"You have made my life hell ever since I was born, you hit me, you sliced me, you raped me as many times as you wished and I never struggled because I knew you would kill me, but now," Draco put on a evil grin, "I'm going to kill you, for my mother and everyone else you put through Hell, I never liked you, I've always hated you and you are going to get what you deserved, your death!" Draco lifted the staff up high and stabbed through his father's skin, blood coming through his mouth, he said to Draco weakly,"  
  
"You are going to pay for what you've done." Draco laughed evilly, "Yeah right, who is going to stop me, you're going to be dead!" He pushed the staff through his father's body more and he laughed triumphantly as he saw that Lucius was dead.  
  
Draco kicked his father's body and took out the knife his father used to cut him with, he sliced a little of his arm and let the blood drip on his father's face, "Who's the powerful one, father? Me. Your son. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Farewell Father and I'll see you in Hell." Draco walked out of his father's bedroom, crying in happiness.  
  
~*~ END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"As you can see Harry, that was the only way, killing him." Harry still looked shocked from the story and he said, "How about you write the rest of the song, you deserve it." 


	5. Breaking the Habit

Chapter 5:  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
****A Month later*****  
  
Memories Consume Like opening the wounds  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause Inside I realize  
  
I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
Harry lifted up his quill and sighed. Tomorrow he would go back to school and face the evil that lives within. This is the year, where everyone will look forward to his or her futures while I'm afraid of my future, Voldemort dies or I do. I'm not going to let it be me. That damn prophecy has made this all happen, my parent's death, Sirius, and Remus. Why does this always happen to me? Am I just cursed? Am I just a jinx? No I was targeted by Trelawney's prediction. I really hate my life, thought Harry as he went over to the window and saw somebody sitting in the backyard with bushy hair. Hermione. Harry smiled but looked back at his diary, sighed, he promised Draco he would finish at least one song tonight. Harry frowned as he thought about Draco; his story about his family didn't seem real. Draco seemed so happy when they first met. Harry went back to his diary and picked up his quill again and started to write again,  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than any time before  
  
I had no options left again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The Battles always choose cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this why  
  
I'll never be all right  
  
So I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
Harry stopped; I'll finish this later. He went back to the window and saw Hermione was still there. Harry grabbed his cloak and went out the backdoor and saw Hermione sitting on the rotten old swing set, head down. "Hi Hermione." Said Harry quietly.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled, "Hi, what are you doing up so late, Harry?" Harry shrugged and sat next to her. "It's a beautiful night out isn't it? Hermione put her hand on his. Harry felt himself blush a little bit. "Yeah it is." He looked up at the sky and the moon was full again. "Oh Harry I'm sorry for reminding you about Remus." Hermione squeezed his hand a little bit harder. Harry looked from the hand to her and he smiled slightly, "Thank you." Hermione looked confused,  
  
"For what?" "For being there for me when I needed you." "Anytime Harry, you really mean a lot to me, you know." Hermione moved closer to him. Harry sighed, "You mean a lot to me too, I'm just scared right now." Hermione nuzzled even closer and said, "I know, I can feel it, what's wrong? Is it Voldemort? Is it the war? What is it?" Harry got up, leaving Hermione to fall to the ground. "Nothing's bothering me except you being so nosy about my life! Just leave me alone!" Harry walked to the house, anger running through his veins. Hermione looked shocked, what is bothering him so much. He has really changed.  
  
Harry walked back up the stairs, feeling sadness and anger. He sat on the stairs, his face in his hands. I can't believe I just yelled at her. She was just trying to help me, I really am an asshole, thought Harry as he felt the burning feeling coming into his eyes, but he didn't dare cry. He felt so angry with himself for yelling and hurting Hermione. He sat on his bed and he didn't stop the tears from falling.  
  
He cried for everything bad in his life, he cried for his parents, he cried for Sirius, he cried for Remus, he cried for yelling at Hermione, and mostly he cried for himself. He felt isolated, he felt confused, he felt betrayed, he felt like he did something wrong to deserve this life. The Prophecy and everything. He opened his eyes and saw the diary still sitting out. He got up, sat down at the desk, took out his quill again and started to write again,  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't how I got this way  
  
I'll never be all right  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
Tear marks were flowing on the pages, Harry flipped the book closed and sobbed in his hands. Nothing was going to make him feel better, except the downfall of Voldemort.  
  
I'm going to bring you down, if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to kill you for my parents, Sirius and Remus. You made my life hell, now you're going to pay for everything you've done to me. I'm going to make you suffer the way I suffered through my whole life. Being tortured by the Dursley's, never feeling love from them, Dumbledore not telling me about that damn prophecy! Sirius dying in the veil, Remus being choked to death by Wormtail. I hate everything about my life, I just wish I could live a normal life. But do I ever get it? No! My prayers are never answered. Nothing is going to change the way I feel. Nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had writer's block because I couldn't chose between Draco or Harry to be Chester. In the end, I chose Harry to be Chester. Hope that's okay. 


	6. Band Members 3,4, and 5

For all of you to know here's the band line up  
  
Chester: Harry Mike: Draco Mr. Hahn: Dean Phoenix: Ron Rob: Blaise  
  
Unfortunately there's no sixth member so no Brad, sorry.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Band Members 3,4,and 5  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to a knock on his door, he got out of bed and said through the door, "Who is it?" "It's me." He heard Draco. "Come in." Harry grabbed the diary and sat on his bed when Draco came and sat next to him, looking a little concerned. "Are you okay? I heard noises in your room last night, did you and Hermione.have a night of fun?" He smiled goofily at Harry, but Harry still looked upset. He stood up and stood by the window, "No, the total opposite, I yelled at Hermione last night." Draco's smile turned into a frown,  
  
"Why did you yell at her?" Harry shook his head, he wasn't ready to tell Draco about the prophecy yet, "I don't know why, it's just I was angry at myself." Draco still didn't look convinced, "Okay. Did you write a new song?" Harry nodded again and shoved the diary into Draco's hand. Draco felt a little confused, he could feel the heat of Harry's anger, what is he so angry about? He shook his head and turned to the last page written and saw tear marks on the pages. "Harry, were you crying last night?" Harry looked like he wanted to yell at Draco too, but controlled it and lied, "No." "Harry. I know you're lying, I can tell." Harry felt a shiver of anger rush through him,  
  
"JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Draco didn't flinch as Harry yelled at him, " Harry you can't hide from everyone, especially me. We both have things we worry about, you can tell me anything. I know you know inside and out, at least I think I do. Tell me what's bothering you. Please." Harry felt a burning feeling coming back into his eyes as he sat next to Draco. "It's just that I really hate everything, I feel really numb and confused, I just don't know what to do. I'm sick of being lied to, I'm sick of being taught what to do, I'm sick of being famous, I just wish I was normal, like any other wizard." Draco smiled,  
  
"Harry, I'm not normal, my mother was killed and I got abused by my own father. Everyone is different; it's just the way of life. Hey we both have issues now, right?" Harry smiled slightly,  
  
"Yeah I guess we do now, don't we?" Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "How about you sing your feelings out, just like before?" Draco pointed at Breaking the Habit, "Sing this one." Harry felt a little uncomfortable, "It's just too personal Draco." Draco interrupted,  
  
" You never minded before." Harry shook his head, "I mind now, just drop it!" Harry felt tears running down his face. He started to wipe them away when Draco stopped his hand, "Don't, you can cry, just like Hermione said, right?" Harry smiled, "Yeah, thanks. I think I'll sing the song." Draco smiled as Harry started to sing, "Memories consume, like opening the wounds, I'm picking me apart again, you all assume I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again, I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I realize, I'm the one confused, I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right, so I'm breaking the habit tonight," Tears fell even faster down his face as he saw Trelawney saying the prophecy in his mind,  
  
"Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again, I hurt much more than any time before, I have no options left again, I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I realize I'm the one confused, I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be all right so I'm breaking the habit tonight, I'll paint it on the walls, cause I'm the one at fault, I'll fight again and this is how it ends," Harry felt his heart constrict as he thought about everyone who has died in his foolish pride. Draco had a look of concern and sadness on his face as he looked at Harry,  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream, now I have some clarity to show you what I mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be all right, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight!" Tears were flowing down his face freely now.  
  
He laid back on his bed and started to sob quietly. Draco felt really bad for Harry; he looked at Harry and opened his arms to him. Harry looked at him; Draco knew he looked a little uncomfortable, "Don't worry it's okay." Harry, still having tears running down his face, crushed Draco and started to sob. Draco held onto him and he knew that Harry trusts him and Draco trusts him right back. (I know this sounds like a gay moment, but it's not. Harry and Draco have a closer relationship than all of you think; it's going to show more during the story)  
  
*********  
  
Harry let go of Draco after a few minutes and whispered, "Thank you Draco, you're the greatest friend I would've asked for, I should've been your friend first." Draco smiled as he wiped some of his tears away too. "Harry, you know I'll always be here for you, we have a lot of things in common, depressed lives, disappointing families, breakdowns and heartbreaks, and now were both orphans, didn't know you would've have so much in common with a Malfoy, could you?" Harry smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Then they heard a voice, "Harry, we're about to leave for King's Cross, I'll meet you downstairs!" Draco grinned, "Sounds like Hermione wants you go and snog her I can just hear her now," Draco imitated Hermione, " Oh Harry! Oh Harry! You're so good! Keep kissing me there! Oh Harry! Oh Harry!" Harry smacked him playfully and grabbed his trunk and his diary.  
  
Harry and Draco went downstairs, Harry felt someone hold him tightly, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for last night! I should've asked about your business." Harry interrupted, "It's okay, I'm sorry too." Draco and Ron smirked at them. "Don't you dare start the song again." Said Hermione. "I wasn't going too." Said Draco innocently. "Yeah right." Said Harry smacking him again playfully. Draco laughed softly and started to hum 'Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree.' "Draco!" screamed Harry and Hermione. "What?!" Harry started to laugh. Ron felt a little jealous as he watched Harry and Draco making fun of each other,  
  
What did Harry and Draco have that him and Harry don't have?  
  
Then Ginny and Luna came down the stairs, Ginny smiled at Draco, who smiled back and kissed her. Luna was about to kiss Ron when she saw the look of hurt on his face. "What's wrong Ronald?" Ron looked at her and said, "It's just Malfoy and Harry are starting to become fast friends and I feel left out all of the sudden." Luna looked as Harry and Draco were talking quietly to each other, Draco started to laugh. Ron felt another twinge of jealously. "Ron, don't let it bother you." "Luna, those two were enemies for six years now they're best friends in a month, it just doesn't make sense." "How about you ask them yourself on the train?" Ron nodded as Hermione looked at her watch and said, "Okay, we have to go, Tonks is outside waiting for us." All six of them walked out the door and Tonks was waiting there for them, as an old lady again, she greeted them,  
  
"Wotcher everyone! Now let's go to King's Cross, we have fifteen minutes."  
  
*******  
  
When they went on Hogwarts Express, Hermione left for the Prefects' Compartment to tell the prefects about the rules and stuff. Ron saw Harry and Draco headed for different direction. "So anyway Harry, I was thinking that we start the band at Hogwarts with a least, three other people." "Yeah, but who should we choose?" Draco smiled, "I know one, I'll be right back." Harry went into an empty compartment and waited.  
  
Draco went down to the south end of the train and saw Blaise Zabini, "Hey Blaise!" Blaise smiled, "Hi Draco, what's up?" "I need your help, me and Harry are starting a band and we need your music expertise." "Since I'm muggle-born you think I would know about music?" "Yeah." Blaise nodded, "Sure I'll hel. wait are we talking about Harry Potter?" Draco nodded. Blaise's jaw dropped, "You got to be kidding, your rival?" Draco nodded again, "Yes, were friends now Blaise." "But why?" said Blaise surprised. "I told him what my father did to me." Blaise went, "Oh." "Yeah, I told him about everything." "Even about when you." Draco nodded. (So Draco lied when he told Harry he only told him and Ginny about his father).  
  
"Okay I'll help you, but what about Potter? What's his problem?" Draco looked a little sad,  
  
"Everything, his whole life, most of his family is dead. He's so angry all the time, he needs to sing, and he needs to scream. He deserves this." Blaise thought about it for a minute, then he nodded. "I'll be in the band with you and Pot.Harry." Draco smiled.  
  
*******  
  
When Draco and Blaise arrived, Harry was sitting writing in his diary, his face contorted with just plain sadness. "Harry?" asked Draco quietly. He looked up and wiped the tears out of his eyes and said, "Hi Draco. Who's this?" He pointed at Blaise. Draco said, "He's our music expert, Blaise Zabini." Blaise and Harry shook hands. "I'm your new band member." "That's cool, what do you know about music for you to be called the music expert?" Blaise looked a little annoyed,  
  
"I'm muggle-born, I learned how to play the piano, guitar, and drums. But I can't sing." Harry smiled, "Don't worry, me and Draco got that job under control." Blaise nodded, "Can I see some of your work?" Harry gave him the diary, all three of them sat down while Blaise looked at the lyrics Harry wrote.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Blaise looked up, shocked. "Wow, this is some deep sh*t, you really feel this way, Harry?" Harry sighed, "Yeah, ever since Voldemort came back, yeah I felt angry and deep sadness every day."  
  
"Well how about you and Draco sing one of your songs for me?" Harry looked at Draco and he nodded. "Okay I'll choose."  
  
But they there were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened the door and Ron was standing in the doorway. "Hi Ron." Said Harry grinning. "Hi Harry, I was just wondering what you were." Then he saw Draco and Blaise, "So, you rather hang out with Slytherins than your own friends?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "They are my friends, and if you can't except them, you're not my friend." Ron's ears started to turn red,  
  
"I want to know why you're hanging out with Malfoy all the sudden, why are you? He's your enemy! The Slytherin Prince! What are you doing? Are you mad?" Harry grabbed his diary and said to Ron, "This is why! Draco is helping me let out my feelings through music." Ron looked shocked, "You're starting a band?" Harry sat down and nodded. "You can join if you like.Ron." Said Draco nervously. Ron looked at Draco unbelievingly,  
  
"You want me to join?" Draco shrugged, "Why not? We need two more members and you're one of them, all we need is one more." Ron started to smile, "I have the perfect guy, wait here." He left the compartment.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron came back with Dean Thomas. "Hi Dean." Said Harry. "Hi Harry, from what Ron told me, it seems like you need some assistance." He smiled, "Yeah Dean, we need another member of our band." "I would love too, except do we have to have Slytherins in the band." Harry looked annoyed,  
  
"Draco is my friend, my new best friend. Like I told Ron, if you don't except them you won't be in the band." Dean looked a little scared, "Okay I'll except them, I'll help you with the music, since I'm an expert." Blaise looked at Dean, "I'm an expert too." "Oh really?" "Yeah." Dean and Blaise started to argue about who's the better expert and Harry thought, this is going to be a long year.  
  
Next chapter: Hogwarts New Group of Friends 


	7. Hogwart's New Group of Friends

Chapter 7:  
  
Hogwarts New Group of Friends  
  
By the time they got to Hogwarts, Harry threatened Dean and Blaise to shut up before he hexed them into a oblivion, but they started to argue again. Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Okay, you two better stop arguing like a married couple or I'll blast you into two million pieces." That made Dean and Blaise shut up.  
  
When they arrived, Harry, Draco, Ron, Dean, and Blaise grabbed their trunks and Ginny and Luna outside met them. Ginny jumped into Draco's arms and said, "Carry me!" Harry smirked at Draco and Dean, Blaise and Ron were about to burst with laughter. Draco smiled gently at her and said, "I can't carry you sweetie, what would I do with my trunk?" Ginny smirked as she touched Draco lower, "I know what to do with it." Ron started to turn red,  
  
"Oh yuck! Don't say that kind of stuff in front of me!" Everyone laughed and Harry heard a voice behind him,  
  
"Harry, wait up!" He turned around and he was almost knocked down as Hermione hugged him, "Hi Hermione." She looked in his eyes and smiled, "Hi." Harry just wanted to kiss her right there, but ignored it and started to walk with her to the castle.  
  
Harry asked, "Who's Head Boy?" Hermione looked a little disappointed, "Justin Flich-Fletchy."  
  
"Justin, really?"  
  
"Yeah, but I really wish it was you." Said Hermione as she got into the carriage with Justin. Harry saw Justin looking at Hermione's chest and he started to burn with fury. But he settled down when he heard Draco, "Harry come on!"  
  
When Harry went into the carriage, Draco noticed his angry and jealous eyes, "What's wrong Harry? Is it Hermione?" Harry shook his head, "Nothing." Draco frowned, "Don't start that again, answer me, it is Hermione?" Harry nodded,  
  
" Yeah, Justin is Head Boy and I'm sort of, maybe... I don't know, I never felt so jealous before." Draco smiled, "It's all the part of being in love, my friend." He patted Harry's shoulder, Harry went wide-eyed, I'm in love.  
  
When the carriages stopped, Harry and Draco met up with the rest of the band and were stopped by Justin, "What's this? Slytherins and Gryfinndors walking up to school together? What's this world coming to?" Harry went up to him and stood over him,  
  
"Look, I don't have time for the stinking Head Boy, I want me and my friends to go to the Great Hall, now move aside." Justin laughed, "Yeah right, I should take points away for patronizing the Head Boy, how about fifty from Gryfinndor?" It was Harry's turn to laugh,  
  
"You can't take away points yet, we didn't even start school yet, idiot. Now move aside."  
  
"No." Harry slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it between Justin's eyes and whispered, "Move, now." Justin suddenly looked frightened, "Okay." He turned on his heel and left to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry, "Good job getting rid of that loser." Hermione sighed, "You know Justin could've got you expelled, Harry don't push him." Harry ignored her as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Gasps started,  
  
"What are they doing together?"  
  
"Malfoy and Potter friends? That has got to be the weirdest thing ever."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
Harry motioned Draco and Blaise to sit by Dean, Ron, and him. They both looked nervous, but sat next to them. Hermione, Ginny and Luna sat next to their boyfriends, well at least, Ginny and Luna. The Gryfinndors moved over, way over, when Draco and Blaise sat down. "Will you quit the whispering, they can be friends can't they?" asked Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the sight, he stood up and everyone looked at Dumbledore, "I would to announce our Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger, and Justin Flich-Fletchy."  
  
Justin looked at Hermione and she blushed a little pink. Harry's eyes flamed dangerously as he saw Hermione blush. He looked at Justin and he was flirting with Hannah and Susan.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked back and the food was there and Ron was eating like pig as usual, Draco looked at him, "Justin again?" Harry snorted and started to eat.  
  
In the middle of dinner, Draco nudged Harry and asked, "So where are we going to have our first practice?" Harry looked around and made sure no one was listening, "We're going to practice in the Room of Requirements." Draco looked confused, "Is that that room you organized the D.A in?" Harry looked shocked,  
  
"How do you know about that?" Draco smiled, "Ginny told me." Harry smiled and shook his head, "Anyway, tell the other band members to meet me in the Entrance Hall after dinner." Draco nodded and went back and talked to Ginny.  
  
After dinner, Harry went to talk to Hermione when he saw Justin was holding her hand and kissed it. She giggled and he and her started to walk out when Harry saw him touch her ass. Harry went forward and was almost to Justin when he felt a hand on his arm,  
  
"Don't you'll risk getting expelled, again." Harry turned around and saw Draco. He glared at him and saw Hermione and Justin were gone. He turned back to Draco and said,  
  
"Thanks a lot Draco, I could've turned Justin into a bug and squash him and you stopped me, thanks!" Draco smiled,  
  
"Save this anger for the band, eh?" Draco shook his head and left Harry standing there.  
  
Harry ran after Draco and said, "Just meet me with the rest of the band in a few minutes." He ran up the marble staircase and got his diary. He saw the rest of the band down there already and said, "Okay, we're going to have our first practice."  
  
****************************************  
  
Next Chapter: First Practice 


	8. First Practice

Chapter 8:  
  
First Practice  
  
Harry told them, "Follow me." They followed him up to the Room of Requirements. When they arrived, Harry saw a silver door and thought, we need a place to perform and record our music, we need it soundproof and huge.  
  
Then the door changed from the entrance of the D.A. to a gold door with no handle. Harry smiled at Blaise and Draco, who had they're jaws dropping. Harry smiled as they went inside and Harry gasped.  
  
There were silver walls with cushion, microphones, a recording studio, and instruments.  
  
'Perfect,' thought Harry and Draco as they stepped into the studio. "So Harry, what are we going to do?" asked Dean.  
  
"What do you think, Dean? We're going to practice."  
  
"How are we supposed to practice without anybody playing instruments?" asked Blaise.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, Blaise, you're going to play drums," Blaise nodded,  
  
"Dean, you're playing with the discs," Dean nodded quickly and went over to his place,  
  
"Ron, you're playing bass," Then Ron interrupted, "What a minute! I'm not playing any instruments!" Draco grabbed the bass guitar and put a spell on it and said to Ron,  
  
"You are playing the bass or you're not in the band at all. I put a spell on it so you can play it without knowing how."  
  
Ron took the guitar and played the introduction to Crawling. "That's good Ron," said Harry, "but Draco, what are you playing?" Draco grabbed another guitar, "I'm playing guitar and piano and you are singing ONLY." Harry went to his diary and said,  
  
"I chose the song ." He brought the diary over and showed Draco and he nodded. "That's perfect." Draco showed Blaise and Dean, "You guys are the experts, get going on it."  
  
Blaise and Dean kept reading the lyrics and nodding. Dean whispered something to Blaise and he nodded, then he looked at Harry, "Okay we got the melody for Crawling, go to the microphone."  
  
Harry went up to his position while Dean called Draco and Ron over and told them what to do, they both nodded and Draco went back next to Harry and said,  
  
"Don't worry, you'll know what to do." Harry smiled and nodded as the music for Crawling started. Then Ron and Draco played the introduction and Harry sang,  
  
"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real,"  
  
Harry stopped and Blaise and Dean were the only ones playing now, Harry sang again, "There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, confusing, this lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling, I can't seem to find myself again, my walls are closing in," Then Draco interrupted,  
  
"Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take." Then Harry sang again,  
  
"I felt this way before, so insecure!" Harry sang with so much passion that the band felt it, then Ron and Draco played the introduction again, "Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real," Then it went back to Dean and Blaise,  
  
"Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me, distracting, reacting, against my will I stand beside my own reflection, it's haunting, how I can't seem, to find myself again, my walls are closing in," Then Draco sang,  
  
"Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's too much pressure to take." Harry sang again as he felt tears run down his face,  
  
"I felt this way before, so insecure! Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing, confusing, crawling in my skin these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real," Harry was practically sobbing by now as Draco interrupted,  
  
"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming," Then Harry sang,  
  
"Confusing what is real!"  
  
Then Draco felt tears himself as he sang softly,  
  
"This lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling," Then Harry sang the final note,  
  
"Confusing what is REAL!!!!!" Harry fell on his knees right there and started to cry. Draco kneeled down next to Harry and Harry cried on his shoulder. The rest of band looked at them and Ron never felt so sad for Harry. He's been feeling like this the whole time.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry looked at the band and said, "Thank you, thank you for helping me."  
  
They all nodded and Draco asked him, "Are you going to be alright?" Harry nodded and he felt something odd as Draco helped him up, like a brother would. Like a warmth between them. "Harry?"  
  
Harry was knocked out of his trance by Draco, "Harry? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you back to Gryfinndor Common Room?" Harry looked at him and said, "No that's okay." Draco looked confused but he said,  
  
"Okay, well it's after curfew, so we better get going." Harry nodded as he followed the rest of the band out of the studio.  
  
When Harry finally got back to the boys dormitory, he laid down in bed, thinking about tonight. Draco had seemed to be getter closer with Harry than anybody else, like somebody Harry thought he knew since he was little. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes and started to dream,  
  
"James, doesn't he look adorable?" As a baby boy with silver eyes looked at his new mother with red hair. A man of nineteen looked at it with disgust and said,  
  
"Yeah, but I bet our baby will look a lot more beautiful than Draco here." The girl sighed, she looked at her husband with her green eyes and said,  
  
"Just because Lucius is the father doesn't mean Draco looks ugly. He is a very cute baby, looks just like his father." James looked at Lily,  
  
"Lily, Lucius is going to take custody, I don't think will never see Draco again." Lily looked really sad, "My poor little baby, growing up to be a Slytherin, but I hope he'll remember me? Oh!" James looked scared, "What's wrong?"  
  
Lily rubbed her abdomen, "It's our baby, he's kicking and Draco feels him, see he's giggling." Baby Draco touched his mother's stomach and laughed and gurgled but it sounded like, "Harwry." Lily smiled and said to Draco,  
  
"You want your brother to be named Harry? I like that, Harry James Potter." James picked up Draco and whispered, "Let's just hope you two see each other again, someday." Then there was a knock on the door and Lucius came in and said,  
  
"I'm here to take my son to his new home and new mother." Lily went up to Lucius and said, "Just take good care of him, he's a good boy." Lucius smirked and said, "Sure I will, come on Draco, let's go." He grabbed Draco out of James' arms and left.  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note: So, Draco is Harry's half-brother, who would of thought?  
  
Next Chapter: Faint 


	9. FAINT

Chapter 9:  
  
FAINT  
  
"Now Potter, let's try this again." Said Snape as he went over to Harry, who was kneeling on the ground panting. Harry stood up weakly and said, "I'm ready." Snape pointed his wand at Harry and said,  
  
"One, two, three, legimens!" Then Harry's head spilt open again as his memories from the past three months came into the clear, Draco and him singing their first song together, their friendship growing, Draco helping through his tears, and the first practice. Harry didn't want Snape to see all this and he felt his right arm aim his wand toward Snape and he said, "Reducto!" Then Harry woke up shaking and sweating, watching as Snape got up again and he said to Harry,  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Harry shook his head as he got up again, holding his ribs from the pain. He didn't see Snape smile, "You can go Mr. Potter, I believe you had enough for one night." Harry nodded and left.  
  
Snape went back over to the pensive and it had stopped on the picture of Draco holding Harry, Snape whispered, "I guess Dumbledore was right about Malfoy, he's just like his mother."  
  
Harry walked back to Gryfinndor Tower, his head throbbing horribly. He sat in his favorite chair, watching the fire crackle. His head was racking about everything going on now, there's just too much to deal with, the band, his schoolwork, Quidditch, the prophecy, and most importantly, his feelings for Hermione.  
  
He smiled as he remembered when he did his first Quidditch practice of the year as Quidditch captain, he keep screwing up and Hermione was giggling at him and he asked, "What's so funny?" She just shook her head and looked at him with her golden brown eyes. She memorized him that he missed the snitch.  
  
Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear a voice behind him, "Harry?" He opened his eyes and saw Hermione smiling at him, "What are you thinking about?" Harry shrugged,  
  
"You know, Voldemort...schoolwork...Quidditch...life...Voldemort, did I mention Voldemort?" She laughed as she sat next to him and said, "You know you shouldn't be joking about things like that." Harry nodded,  
  
"I know, it's just that you got to make of yourself sometimes, right?" She cuddled next to him, "How was Occlumency?" Harry sighed,  
  
"Fine, it was fine." Hermione held his hand and said, "I'm glad, but there's something I need to tell you." Harry looked in her eyes, "Yeah? What is it?" Hermione started to lush horribly and said,  
  
"Oh, I just forgot, oh well." She got off him and said quickly, a little too quickly, "Good night." She ran back up the girl's dormitories steps and Harry felt confused. "Why did Hermione ran away that fast?" He stood up and looked up at the girl's dormitories and sighed.  
  
When he arrived back at the dormitory, he climbed in bed and closed his eyes and he started to dream,  
  
Red eyes stared at him through the darkness as he sang, "I can't feel the way I did before, I won't ignored, time won't heal this damage, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!"  
  
Then he fell through a hole and he saw Draco's body on the ground blood coming out of his mouth and Harry saw the blood was on his own hands, "I killed him." He whispered as he fell on his knees, next to Draco.  
  
He closed his eyes and reopened them to a battlefield; he saw at least hundred bodies around and he heard a voice,  
  
"The blood of the wizarding world is on your hands, if you don't surrender now." Harry said, "I can't, I have to save it." He heard laughter and saw Voldemort coming out of the shadows, "You can't save it, and you're not strong enough." Harry pulled out his wand,  
  
"I am too strong enough, and I can kill you once and for all." Soon as Harry blinked his eyes, he saw Death Eaters swarming around him and they brought a body out to show him and it was Hermione, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed, sweating and panting as if he ran a race. He felt his scar and it was burning hot, he opened his curtains and put his head against the window and felt relief as the cold window touched his forehead.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry, still panting he went back to his bed and grabbed his diary and wand from his nightstand. "Lumos." Whispered Harry as he opened his diary and grabbed the quill in it and started to write,  
  
I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
  
Handful of complaints, but I can help the fact, that everyone can see these scars  
  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Now  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Harry wrote 'Faint' on top of the page and saw the sun was rising; he closed the diary, got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
He felt the warm water sliding down his skin as his scar pain was subsiding. He slid down the wall and thought about the dream again,  
  
Voldemort was half-right, the blood of the wizarding world would be on his hands if he didn't surrender, but he didn't want to surrender. He slammed his fist against the tile and felt his tears coming back to him and his put his face in his hands and sobbed quietly.  
  
Harry wiped his tears away angrily as he went into the boys' dormitory and put on his clothes and saw his diary, he grabbed it and went into the common room and went out of the portrait hole and saw Draco waiting for him by the Great Hall.  
  
Draco had a look of concern on his face, and before Draco could say anything, Harry said,  
  
"Fuck off, okay?" He pushed Draco aside and went to sit at the Gryfinndor Table. Draco sat next to him,  
  
"Harry you got to take it easy." Harry looked at him and said, "Take it easy, huh? I would like you to just shut up, okay?" Draco looked shocked, but turned away from him.  
  
Harry headed toward the studio after school to be alone, then a hand touched his shoulder, "What now?" whispered Harry as he turned around and saw Hermione, "Hi." Said Hermione. Harry sighed,  
  
"Is it about this morning?" She nodded, "Draco said that you were really angry and aggressive, are you okay?" Harry felt like yelling, but he just said, "I'll talk to you later okay?" He kissed her cheek and left her standing there, confused.  
  
He arrived at the entrance of the studio and he entered it, saw the other band members there already,  
  
"Hey guys." Said Harry as he sat on the couch and put his hands through his hair. "Are you okay Harry?" asked Draco as he sat next to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at him and he just broke down, "I just can't take it anymore, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused, I hate my life! Ever since I was born I was targeted, damn Trelawney for making that fucking prophecy!" Harry closed his eyes and said,  
  
"Draco there's something I need to tell you."  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 10: Prophecy Revealed 


	10. Prophecy Revealed

Chapter 10:  
  
Prophecy Revealed  
  
Draco shook Harry's shoulder when Harry fell silent, "What is it Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and recited the prophecy for the whole band to hear,  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for Neither One Can Live While the Other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
  
He was silent after that, he felt the tears he had early returning to him. He looked around at the other band members, Ron looked scared as he asked, "What does that mean, Harry?" Harry sighed,  
  
"It means that I die or Voldemort does, one of us has to kill each other in the end."  
  
"Oh my god." Said Blaise, as he looked at Harry, wide-eyed.  
  
Dean was pale and Draco looked the most shocked of all, he was sitting against the wall, with his face in his hands,  
  
"Draco?" said Harry softly as he went over to him. Harry kneeled next to him and Draco looked at him, tears falling from his silver eyes and he hugged Harry, squeezing him as if he would never let go of him, Harry feeling Draco's tears falling on his robes.  
  
Draco let go of him after a few minutes and said,  
  
"I'm sorry I got so emotional after that, I don't know how to take it, I mean, you might be dead and I'll never see you again, you're my best friend, even closer than that, we're like brothers. You and me." Harry nodded, wiping some of his tears and said,  
  
"Hey, we're here to practice aren't we?" Draco smiled and looked at Harry's diary, which fell out of Harry's pocket and Draco turned to Faint, "How about this one?" Harry shook his head, we don't even have music for that one."  
  
Draco stood up and went over to his guitar, "We worked on something before you got here, should we play it for you, to see if you like it?" Harry nodded and Draco said to others, "Okay, 1..2..3..4!" Then Dean started to play, and then both he and Blaise started then Ron and Draco.  
  
When they were done playing the whole song, Harry looked impressed, "So?" asked Draco as Harry went to his microphone, "It's great, play it again, but this time, I'll join you." Draco smiled and nodded at the other guys and they started to play again, Harry feeling his mood get angrier every second as they were playing and Draco started to sing, "I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard, handful of the complaints, I can't help the fact everyone can see these scars," Then Harry sang with Draco,  
  
"I am!" Then Draco continued,  
  
"What I want you to want, what I want you to feel, it's like no matter what to do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real," Then Harry sang with him again, "So I!" Draco sang now,  
  
"Let go, watching you, turn your back, like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not, and I'll be here, cause you're all that I've got,"  
  
Then he let Harry sing the chorus, "I can't feel, the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!" Draco sang the next verse,  
  
"I am a little bit insecure, a little bit unconfident, Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense,"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I say what you never say, but I never had doubt, it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you for just to hear me out,"  
  
"So I!"  
  
"Let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here cause you're all that I've got," Harry than sang with all his heart,  
  
"I can't feel the way, I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!" Then Harry screamed,  
  
"Now! Hear me out now, you're going to listen to me, like it or not, right now, hear me out now, you're gonna listen to me, like it or not, right now!" Then Draco sang, "I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me," Then Harry shouted,  
  
"I WON"T BE IGNORED! I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, time won't heal this damage anymore, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, "Then Draco sang with him,  
  
"I can't feel..." Then Harry sang, "I won't be ignored,"  
  
"Time won't heal," Then Draco let Harry finish, "Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!" Then Harry's energy left him and he fell on his knees, panting each breath he took. Draco set down his guitar and kneeled next to Harry and asked,  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry nodded quickly as he held on to Draco's shoulder as he felt himself pass out any second. Draco pulled out his wand and sprayed water in Harry's face and Harry shook the water off his face and gave Draco a dark look,  
  
"I could've just passed out, thank you very much." The band sniggered at Draco and he said,  
  
"Shut up you guys, Harry, are you sure you're okay?" He nodded and said,  
  
"It's getting late, I think we should go to bed now." They all nodded and left.  
  
When Harry was about to leave, Draco said,  
  
"Harry, wait, can I talk to you?" Harry wait back over to Draco, "What's up?" Draco sighed, "Why didn't you tell me before about the prophecy?" Harry shrugged,  
  
"I guess I just didn't want you to worry, you're the only person who understands the most about me." Draco smiled, "I guess I do, don't I? You're right, I would've been worried about you." Harry looked at his diary and said,  
  
"I guess this is my destiny, huh? Writing songs and defeating Voldemort, nice life, huh?" Draco mocked a frown, "What about me?" Harry laughed,  
  
"Of course, meeting you, hating each other for years, then becoming friends in a day, that's really cool, that's one of the best parts of my life, besides meeting Hermione, the love of my life, at least to me." Then Draco started to laugh, Harry looked annoyed,  
  
"What did I do now?" Draco just kept on laughing, and then Harry started to laugh with him.  
  
********************  
  
Next Chapter: Gryfinndor V.S. Slytherin 


	11. Gryfinndor VS Slytherin

Chapter 11:  
  
Gryfinndor V.S Slytherin  
  
"Okay, I think we had enough practice." Said Harry as he flew down to the ground, the Gryfinndor Team following him. Dean flew next to him and whispered, "Are we going to practice our music tomorrow night?" Harry smiled and nodded. Dean looked delighted and left with Seamus to the locker room. Harry was heading to the locker room too when he heard a voice,  
  
"Harry!" He turned around and saw Draco. "Hey Draco, what's up?" Harry shrugged, "Just practicing, what are you doing here?" Draco smiled, "Just watching you practice, you guys are going to kill us tomorrow." Harry laughed,  
  
"Draco Malfoy accepted defeat already when we even didn't play against each other yet? That's hilarious!" Draco sarcastically laughed at him and he said, "Then are you ready to lose, Potter?" Harry smiled,  
  
"Yeah, you are ready to lose, Malfoy?" Draco couldn't take it; he started to laugh hard, again. Harry sighed; he took his wand out and sprayed Draco with water. Draco shook the water off him and said, "That was payback, huh?" Harry nodded and they heard a voice,  
  
"Harry!" They saw Hermione and Harry smiled as he hugged her. Draco rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, good night." Harry and Hermione waved at Draco, Hermione turned to Harry,  
  
"Harry, I need to tell you something." Harry looked worried, "What's wrong?" Hermione it her lip, "It's about Justin." Harry frowned, "What about Justin?" Hermione held his hand,  
  
"You see, he asked..." Then they heard Ron call Harry. Harry turned to Hermione; "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He kissed her cheek and left to Ron. She touched her cheek and sighed,  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." Then she heard, "Hey Mione." She looked up and saw Justin,  
  
"Hey Justin." He kissed her cheek, she didn't feel the heat she felt with Harry, but she ignored it when Justin said, "What's wrong, sweet cheeks?" Hermione sighed, "I wish  
  
I could've told him."  
  
"Tell who?"  
  
"Harry, that we're together" Justin's blue eyes narrowed,  
  
"Why would you tell him?" Hermione looked shocked,  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I think Harry likes me, I just feel so bad that I don't feel the way I used to feel about him." Justin touched her cheek,  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, Harry will move on, trust me, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her.  
  
******************************  
  
AN: AHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe I wrote that! So Hermione is going out with Justin? Oh no, I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Don't worry though, Harry and Hermione are getting together no matter what!  
  
******************************  
  
The next morning...  
  
Harry woke up, grabbed his Firebolt and ran to the Great Hall. When he got there, he saw Draco standing there, waiting. "Hey Draco, ready for the match today?" Draco smiled sadly, closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face. Harry looked concerned,  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
Draco slid down the wall, "I had another nightmare about my father last night, he was abusing me and raping me again, I felt the pain he put on me, like he was really there." Draco shivered and he put his head between his knees and cried.  
  
Harry went over to him and made him look in Harry's face,  
  
"Draco, you have nothing to worry about, Lucius is dead, he's gone forever, you killed him, and he's gone. Understand?" Draco shook his head and whispered, "What if he comes back?" Harry sighed,  
  
"He won't. He's dead. For good." Draco smiled, "Guess we got to go and get some energy food before the match, huh?" Harry smiled and helped Draco up and they entered the Great Hall together.  
  
************************  
  
"Okay, we got to show what we are made of in this match, guys." Said Harry. "What about us girls, Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry laughed,  
  
"Sorry Ginny, and girls too, now let's go and kick some Slytherin ass!" The team screamed, "Yeah!"  
  
They entered the arena and saw the Slytherin Team up in the air. Colin Creevey, the new commenter said,  
  
"Today's going to be a exciting match, especially when Harry and Malfoy are friends now, this is going to be the best match of the year!"  
  
Harry smiled as he and Draco made it over to each other and Madam Hooch said, "No play nicely, Captains, shake hands." Harry winked at Draco and he laughed softly as they shook hands.  
  
When both teams got into the air, Harry and Draco smiled at each other, and Madam Hooch started the match.  
  
Ginny flew through the air past Blaise, who shocked and was almost knocked out of the air and she scored. "Gryfinndor scores! Ginny Weasley can sure throw the Quaffle!" screamed Colin and the Gryfinndors started to sing, 'Weasley is Our King'.  
  
As Draco and Harry were flying around looking for the snitch, Harry said,  
  
"Now you can't distract me, right Draco? Draco?" Draco looked at him, with his hand on one of his ears,  
  
"Can't you tell them to shut up, and it's ruining my concentration." Harry smiled,  
  
"That's the idea." Draco gave him a sarcastic look and they both saw it, the Snitch was hovering over by the Gryfinndor goal posts.  
  
"I got it!" said Harry cheerfully. He started to dive, Draco following right behind him. Harry and Draco were neck and neck when a bludger hit Draco in the arm; he fell to the ground in a heap. Harry saw Draco fall to the ground, as the snitch was fluttering in his hand.  
  
"Gryfinndor Wins! But a nasty fall for Malfoy!"  
  
Harry flew down toward him and landed right next to him and said, "Draco, wake up! Draco, wake up!" Draco opened his eyes, wearily and said, "Did I win?" Harry shook his head and showed him the snitch. "Damn." Whispered Draco as he past out.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Draco opened his eyes and he saw Harry right next to his bed, smiling as he saw Draco awake, "Are you all right?" Draco tried to sit up, but Harry pushed him back down,  
  
"You need your rest. You got hit by a bludger, your arm is going to be okay, and Madam Pomfrey mended it." Draco nodded,  
  
"Thanks, but I'm really upset, we lost, my team must be so angry with me."  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Harry. Draco said, "I don't." Harry and Draco laughed softly. "Draco!" A swarm of red hair came in into the room and Ginny hugged Draco, Harry smiled.  
  
"I was so worried." Said Ginny as she let go of him. "I'm fine." Said Draco as he kissed her. "Oh, isn't that sweet?" Harry saw Dean, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Justin coming up to them. Harry narrowed his eyes at Justin.  
  
Ron just shook his head at his sister and she blushed. Blaise asked Draco, "How's the captain?" Draco shrugged,  
  
"All right? Is the team angry?" Blaise nodded, "They are so upset at you, mostly." Harry and Draco looked at each other, "Who cares?" Everybody except Justin laughed.  
  
Harry looked at Justin and said, "What are you doing here?" Justin smirked, "I'm here to see if our seekers will be okay, of course, they are, so I have no completion." Harry stood up over Justin,  
  
"What was that? You think you're better than us? You know what? I don't need to listen to anything you say. You are slippery fucking slime ball! You are the worst Head Boy ever and..." Then Harry felt a hand slap his face, Hermione stood in front of him.  
  
"Hermione? Why did you..." She interrupted him, "Twenty points from Gryfinndor for patronizing the Head Boy. Come on, Justin." Hermione and Justin left the Hospital Wing Harry turned to the rest of the group, who were still in shock,  
  
"He's brainwashed her, so bad, I'm worried."  
  
********************************  
  
Next Chapter: First Recording 


	12. First Recording

Chapter 12:  
  
First Recording  
  
A few weeks passed and the band had made music for five of Harry's songs:  
  
Figure 0.9 Faint Crawling Breaking the Habit Don't Stay  
  
But still, if they wanted people to hear it, they had to record it.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry slammed his fist against the wall as the pain in his head was getting worse, another nightmare had took over him, his parents were falling in and out of his dreams, Sirius falling through the veil, seeing Remus slide down the wall, his mouth filling with blood, and worse of all, Hermione falling in his arms, panting for breath as she was dying, she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Then it disappeared, he had woke up, tears and sweat running down his face, he went to Dumbledore for help, but all he told Harry was a least it was not a vision, he would be okay. From that point, Harry loathed Dumbledore; he hated everything about him now.  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly and went into the studio and saw only one person there, Draco. "Hey Draco." Said Harry as went over to him. Draco smiled, "How are you?" Harry shrugged,  
  
"Could be better." Draco looked confused, "Is it Dumbledore?" He nodded,  
  
"I hate him, he's just using me now."  
  
He put his hand through his hair and sighed, "Where are the others?" Draco shrugged,  
  
"Don't know, they should've been here by now..." Then they heard the door opened and saw Ron and Dean.  
  
Draco crossed his arms, "Where were you two? Where's Blaise?" Ron looked at Dean, "Where is Blaise?" Dean shrugged, "Don't know." Harry shook his head, "Draco I think we've been just dropped off at Platform Stupid." Ron and Dean looked shocked. Harry laughed softly,  
  
"Sorry guys couldn't help it. But we need stupidity in this band." Draco laughed at that comment. Blaise walked through the door and Harry asked,  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Blaise smiled, "I was just having fun with my little girlfriend." Draco smirked, "So what exactly were you doing?" Blaise blushed, "We were...well...you know." The rest of the band smiled,  
  
"Who was the girl you had sex with?" asked Harry. Blaise said, "Padma Patil." Draco gasped, "Padma Patil, the tall, blond girl, good job!" He slapped Blaise's back. Blaise blushed even redder and said, "Okay, now what song are we doing today?" Harry grabbed his diary from his pocket and said,  
  
"We're going to record our first song, this one." Draco came over and looked scared, "Are you sure?" Harry nodded. He motioned the band to follow Harry and him into the recording studio with their instruments.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry said, "Okay, Dean, do you have music for this song?" He tossed the diary at him and Dean nodded. He looked at Blaise and said, "City 109." That is their music lingo. Harry turned the recording button on and Dean, Blaise and Ron started to play, then Harry started to sing,  
  
"I can not take this anymore, saying everything I said before, all these words they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance, less I hear, the less you say, you'll find that out anyway,"  
  
Then Draco and Harry sang, "Just like before..." Then Harry sang with all his might,  
  
"Everything to say to me..."  
  
"Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!"  
  
"I need a little room to breathe..."  
  
"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!" Than Harry sang the next verse,  
  
"I find the answers aren't so clear, wish I can find a way to disappear, all these thoughts, they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance, nothing seems to go away, over and over, again..." Then Harry and Draco sang again, "Just like before..."  
  
"Everything you say to me..."  
  
"Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!"  
  
"I need a little room to breathe..."  
  
"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!"  
  
"Everything you say to me..."  
  
"Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!"  
  
"I need a little room to breathe..."  
  
"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to..." They took a pause and sang,  
  
"Break!" Then Harry let the band have a break in the music and then, thinking about what Dumbledore said to him and not caring, he screamed,  
  
"Shut up when I'm talking to you, shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up when I'm talking to you, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I'm about to break! Everything you say to me..."  
  
"Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!"  
  
"I need a little room to breathe..."  
  
"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!"  
  
"Everything you say to me..."  
  
"Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!"  
  
"I need a little room to breathe..."  
  
"Cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!" As Harry and Draco sang that final note, they fell backward onto the cushions and Dean pressed the stop button and rewound it.  
  
"Harry? Draco? Do you want to listen to it?" They both nodded and Dean pressed play and they heard their first song recorded.  
  
At the end of it, Harry and Draco smiled at each other. Ron said, "That was awesome, we should do another one." Harry shook his head, "Not today, maybe tomorrow."  
  
Ron nodded and him and Dean left the studio. Blaise nodded at Harry and Draco and left too. Draco said to Harry, "Wow, that was cool. Harry, you have never impressed me much as today, you really have talent more than I knew." Harry smiled,  
  
"Hey, I guess it's all from my parents." Draco nodded, "Yeah, well, good night." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left. Harry went back in the studio and looked in his diary again and went over to the piano in the corner and even though he never played the piano, he played a little bit of the mellowest song he wrote, My December. He turned the microphone to him and sang,  
  
"This is my December, this is my time of the year, this is my December, this is all so clear, this is my December, this is my snow-covered home, this is my December, this is me alone, and I..."  
  
Then he saw Draco standing at the other microphone, smiling at him and sang, "Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed..."  
  
"And I..."  
  
"Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that..."  
  
"And I..."  
  
"Just I didn't feel like there was something I missed..."  
  
"And I..."  
  
"Take back all the things I said to you..."  
  
Than Harry sang, feeling tears starting to come in, "And I give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to, give it all away, to have someone to come home to, this is my December, those are my snow-covered dreams," Then Draco sang with Harry, "This is me pretending..." Then Harry sang alone, "This is all I need... and I..."  
  
"Just I didn't feel like there was something I missed..."  
  
"And I..."  
  
"Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that..."  
  
"And I..."  
  
"Just I didn't feel like there was something I missed..."  
  
"And I..."  
  
"Take back all the things I said to you..."  
  
Tears running down his face, Harry sang clearly as he could, "And I give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to, give it all away, to have someone to come home to," Then Harry played alone for a few seconds then he choked out, "This is my December, this is my time of the year, this is my December," Than he sang with all his strength, "This is all so clear! Give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to, give it all away, to have someone to come home to..."  
  
Then Draco sang with him, "Give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to, give it all away, to have someone to come home to..."  
  
Then Harry played for a least thirty seconds and stopped, looked at Draco, "Why did you come back?" Draco shrugged, "You needed someone to listen to you, listen to your feelings and don't worry,"  
  
He sat next to Harry and hugged him, "You'll always have someone to go to." Harry pulled back and smiled, "Thanks Draco." Harry hugged Draco, one more time and they left together.  
  
*************************  
  
Next Chapter: Halloween 


	13. Halloween

Chapter 13:  
  
Halloween  
  
Harry limped his way back to Gryfinndor Tower after a long Quidditch practice and he twisted his ankle, badly. He laid on the couch and closed his eyes and he heard laughter coming from the portrait hole. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Ron and Draco.  
  
"Hey guys." Draco saw Harry and asked,  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry sat up and winced slightly, "Just a twisted ankle, no big deal." Draco looked shocked,  
  
"No big deal? Harry, you're hurt!" Ron took out his wand,  
  
"Draco, it's real no big deal, I can fix it right now." He said a spell and Harry felt the pain diminish,  
  
"Thanks Ron." Ron shrugged, "No problem, mate." Harry shook his head at Draco,  
  
"You got to stop worrying about me, okay? You're way too involved in my problems when you get scared over a twisted ankle." Draco smiled,  
  
"You love to make fun of me, don't you?" Harry and Ron laughed as Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
When Harry and Ron stopped, Harry asked, "What do you guys come to see me for?" Draco smirked,  
  
"There is a party down in Hogsmeade tonight for Halloween, do you want to come or not?" Harry shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it will be fun..." Before Harry could say another word Draco and Ron pushed him up to the Boys' Dormitories, Draco said,  
  
"Hurry up, you don't want to go in Quidditch uniforms, do you boys? Hurry!" Harry and Ron went into the dormitory, Draco following right behind them and tossed two outfits for them. Harry looked confused,  
  
"What are these for?" Draco took off his robe which shown something you would never wear in the wizarding world, he had a rock star shirt on and baggy jeans, he put a black hat on his head and said,  
  
"It's Halloween, isn't it? I thought we could try a new look." Harry and Ron shook their heads and saw similar outfits; Harry had a green shirt, black jeans, and sunglasses. Ron had a black T-shirt and jeans.  
  
Harry and Ron came back down into the common room and saw Draco with Blaise and Dean, dressed with a T-Shirt and jeans, except Blaise had a hat, on backwards and Dean had a red pair of sunglasses.  
  
Blaise saw Harry and Ron and said,  
  
"You guys look awesome, except there's something missing..." Harry raised an eyebrow,  
  
"What?" Dean whispered something in Blaise's ear and he nodded. Dean said to Harry,  
  
"You need tattoos." Harry gulped, "Tattoos? Why?" Blaise took out his wand and said,  
  
"Harry don't worry it's not going to hurt, Draco got one before you came down here, show him, Draco."  
  
Draco showed Harry his shoulder and Harry saw a silver dragon blowing fire. Harry still looked worried, Draco smiled at him,  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt with magic."  
  
Blaise nodded and took Harry's arm and pointed his wand at his wrist and Harry felt a tingling sensation through his body.  
  
After the spell was over, Harry saw blue, orange, and green flames on his wrists.  
  
He smiled at Blaise, "Wow thanks, and these are really cool." Draco nodded and said,  
  
"Let's get going, we have a party to crash." The rest of the band laughed and they left to ward Hogsmeade.

When they arrived at Three Broomstick's, they were met by Ginny, who said,  
  
"Whoa! Looking good, guys. What a butterbeer?" They all nodded and Harry saw Hermione and Justin talking over in the corner, he said to the band "I'll be right back..." He thought as he walked over to them, 'I'm going to find out what's going on once and for all.'  
  
Hermione saw in the corner of her eye somebody coming toward them,  
  
"Hello Hermione." She recognized that voice, Harry. She turned toward him and gasped, he looked different! He actually looks cute! She shook her head and said,  
  
"What do you want?" Harry took off his sunglasses and Hermione said,  
  
"Where are your glasses?" Harry smiled, "I decided to use a temporary spell for my vision, from your another question, I wanted to talk to you, alone." Justin stood up and said to Harry,  
  
"If you have something to say to Hermione, you can say it in front of me." Harry narrowed his eyes,  
  
"She's my cru.... best friend, I can talk to her if I want to." Justin took out his wand, so did Harry. Hermione went between them and said, "Stop it both of you! Harry, just leave us alone!" Harry shook his head,  
  
"I can't trust him with you, he's a fucking player, he only wants you in his bed!" Justin had enough, he threw a punch at Harry, but Harry was quicker, he grabbed his wrist and twisted it and Harry punched him in the face.  
  
Then it turned out into a full out brawl, Justin slammed Harry against the wall and smacked Harry across his face, Harry had blood coming from the side of his mouth and he kicked Justin in the stomach and sent Justin flying.  
  
Justin stood up slowly and everyone in Three Broomstick's backed off as Harry and Justin stood in front of each other and Justin grabbed Harry around the neck, lifted into the air and dropped him.  
  
Harry knocked Justin under his feet and pointed his wand at him and whispered,  
  
"Never pick a fight with me. I'm stronger and faster than you," Harry grabbed his robes in one hand, looked directly in Justin's eyes and said,  
  
"And one more thing, leave Hermione alone or I will murder you."  
  
Harry nodded at his band to leave with him. Draco and Ron exchanged nervous glances as the band left Three Broomsticks.  
  
Harry was in front of them; they could tell Harry was still angry with Justin. Draco went up to him and said,  
  
"Harry don't worry about it, he's a jerk. Hermione will figure it out sooner or later." Harry shrugged,  
  
"I guess you're right, I hope Hermione will leave him soon, I don't want her hurt."

Back at Three Broomsticks, Hermione was wiping blood off Justin,  
  
"Are you all right, Justin?" He nodded  
  
"Wish Potter would just leave you alone. You don't deserve him." Hermione sighed and said,  
  
"Maybe you're right, maybe I don't deserve him."  
  
Justin smiled; he turned his face toward her and kissed her softly. But they didn't know, somebody saw them.  
  
Ginny sipped her butterbeer and thought, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'  
  
Harry climbed back up to the Gryfinndor Tower and breathed in deeply.  
  
He loathed Justin, but why? Was he jealous that Justin was with Hermione?  
  
Didn't he love her more than Justin ever would?  
  
'Hermione hates me. She fucking hates me; I need to talk to her without Mr. Mighty Head Boy with her. I just wish she would love me the way I love her.' Then he heard the Portrait Hole open and saw Hermione. She looked at him and said,  
  
"I knew you would be in here." Harry put his head down; she sat next to him and said,  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry held her hand and saw noticed the tattoos on his arms,  
  
"Where did you get those?" Harry smiled,  
  
"Blaise, don't worry, I don't think they're permanent, I think it's just for the night, but I like them, they're pretty cool." She laughed a little bit, Harry said,  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Justin." She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, what about Justin?"  
  
Harry sighed, "He's a player, he just wants you because I... want you." Hermione's eyes went wide,  
  
"What?" Harry held her hand tighter, "He's jealous that I was the first to get my hands on you, I hope you will just leave his side, you're not dating him, are you?" Hermione pulled her hand away,  
  
"Harry James Potter! You can't tell who I can't or can hang out with! You just hate to see me happy with someone I want to get to know. Justin and I have things in common!"  
  
Harry stood up, "We have things in common too! We have been best friends for six years! Hermione, look through him, he's not what he seems, he doesn't want to be you friend, you wants you as his sex toy!" Hermione went toward him and punched him in the jaw,  
  
"Justin cares about me! As from what I can tell, you don't care about me at all; you are the most selfish human being I have ever met! I don't want to friends with you anymore, I hate you." Tears were running down her face as he ran out of the Portrait Hole.  
  
Harry felt tears coming into his eyes as he slid down the wall and by the time he hit the floor, he was practically sobbing. "Why? Why? Why?" He sobbed and he put his head in his knees and cried.  
  
"I love you, Hermione and no guy is going to stand in my way."Next Chapter: The Lost Prophecy 


	14. The Lost Prophecy

Chapter 14:  
  
The Lost Prophecy  
  
The next morning, Harry walked down to the common room, sat on the couch, still wiping the tears out of his eyes. He didn't get any sleep the night before, still thinking about what Hermione said. He decided to go to the studio and write a new song, he grabbed his diary and left to the Room of Requirements.  
  
As he walked through the halls toward it, his fellow classmates started to whisper about Justin's and his fight. He didn't care, he just kept walking.  
  
When he arrived at the Room of Requirements, it turned into the silver door, Harry entered and saw nobody was there. He was glad, even if Draco wasn't there. He opened the diary and started to write,  
  
I don't know who to trust, no surprise  
  
Everyone seems so far away from me  
  
Having your thoughts sent through dust and the lies  
  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
  
Every time I try to make myself get back upon on my feet  
  
All I ever think about this  
  
All the tiring time between and how I put my trust in you takes so much out of me  
  
Take everything from the Inside  
  
And throw it all away  
  
Cause I swear for the last time  
  
I will trust myself with you  
  
Tension is building inside  
  
Steadily  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Having your thoughts forcing their way Out of me  
  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
  
Every time I try to make myself get back upon my feet  
  
All I ever think about is this  
  
All the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out  
  
of me  
  
Take everything from the Inside  
  
And throw it all away  
  
Cause I swear for the last time  
  
I will trust myself with you  
  
I won't waste myself on you  
  
You  
  
You  
  
Waste myself on you  
  
You  
  
You  
  
I'll take everything from the Inside  
  
And throw it all away  
  
Cause I swear for the last time  
  
I will trust myself with you  
  
Everything from the Inside  
  
And just throw it all away cause I swear for the last time  
  
I will trust myself with you  
  
You  
  
You  
  
You  
  
Harry closed his eyes and let a few tears fall from his eyes. He wrote 'From the Inside' on top of the page. He set the diary down and went toward the studio and listened to their recording of 'My December'. Harry and Draco made it yesterday morning. He nodded his head with the music and he felt tears coming back in his eyes and whispered to himself,  
  
"Harry, you'll get her back, somehow, some way."  
  
In the Great Hall, Draco started to get worried, he saw Hermione sitting at the Hufflepuff table, next to Justin. He went up to her and asked,  
  
"Hermione, have you see Harry?" Hermione looked at Draco coldly and said,  
  
"No, not ever since last night when I told him I hated him." Draco's jaw dropped,  
  
"Why did you say you hated him?"  
  
Justin joined in the conversation, "Cause Potter told Hermione that I was a bad person and I'm not, right Hermione?" She nodded at him and said to Draco,  
  
"Well, you better find him, huh, Draco? He's your new best friend, isn't he?" Draco turned around and went to find Harry, he knew exactly where he was, the Recording Studio.  
  
Harry was just done listening to 'My December' and he turned off the recorder and went out of the studio and Draco met him.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" Draco gave him a concerned look,  
  
"Hermione said you two had another row last night. What happened?" Harry explained what he said to Hermione and he felt tears again as he got to the end of it. Draco held him and he cried on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Harry let go of him and Draco said, "How about we go into the studio?" Harry nodded and as they got into the studio, they heard,  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, come here please!" They saw Professor McGonagall, they slumped over to her and Harry asked,  
  
"Yes, Professor?" McGonagall looked at them, "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with both of you, now." Harry and Draco exchanged glances,  
  
"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, now go." She pointed toward Dumbledore's office and they went.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and said,  
  
"Maybe he wants to talk to you about the fight?" Harry shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's something about Voldemort." They exchanged glances again as they saw the office entrance,  
  
"Lemon Drop." Said Harry as it opened. Harry and Draco stepped on the stairs and they knocked on Dumbledore's door, "Come in."  
  
Harry and Draco entered his office and Dumbledore said,  
  
"Hello Harry, Draco, sit down." Harry and Draco sat down in the chairs in front of him. Dumbledore smiled,  
  
"Now the reason I had you come is that... how should I put this? There's another piece of the Prophecy, I'm sure Draco knows about it, Harry?" Draco and Harry nodded. Dumbledore continued,  
  
"Now, this part of Prophecy has something to do with your brother, Harry." Harry's eyes went wide,  
  
"What? Brother? I don't have a brother!" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, you do and he's sitting right next to you." Draco felt his heart leap and he looked at Harry, who just had his jaw dropped.  
  
Harry finally spoke again, "Draco's my brother? How can that be?" Dumbledore sat down back at his desk,  
  
"Do you want to hear the rest of the Prophecy before I begin?" They both nodded and Dumbledore pulled out the pensive and they saw the outline of Trelawney and she spoke,  
  
"The Brother of the one to vanquish the Dark Lord will hate his other half for years before he can feel the power of believing in the one. One year older, yes, but wiser, one tragic past they share will take their powers to a new alliance. The mother of the two will die the most painful death, but they will have a bond as the final battle comes, the one will become stronger because the power of his brother and friend. The Brother of the one will help the one."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, they smiled at each other and Harry looked back at Dumbledore and said,  
  
"How can this be? I mean, this is incredible!" Dumbledore smiled,  
  
"Yes, it's pretty amazing, isn't it? Now, let me explain about how Draco's your brother. Nineteen years ago, Lucius raped your mother so she got pregnant with you, Draco," Draco looked disgusted, but said,  
  
"So you mean, I'm a year older than Harry? Then I should be out of school, shouldn't I?" Dumbledore nodded,  
  
"Yes, but Lucius wanted you to go to school as the same year as Harry, which was his biggest mistake. I figured you two were the ones in prophecy Trelawney said about cause well, you two hated each other until this year when the Final Battle will come. When Draco was one year old, Lily married James and Lucius didn't want Draco to grow to be a Gryfinndor, just like his mother and stepfather. So he took full custody of you, Draco and she were pregnant with Harry at the time. Lily had told me that you two had a special bond when Draco touched Lily's abdomen, you named Harry as a baby, Draco."  
  
Draco laughed as Harry rolled his eyes and murmured,  
  
"Takes a idiot to name somebody Harry."  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Then the night when Harry's father and your mother died, Voldemort could've killed you, Draco, but he thought that he could have another Death Eater in later years, but you chose the path that was the best. You chose to not be a Death Eater and you became friends with Harry and I was proud of both of you. Now, I hope you two understand and don't tell anyone your brothers until the war ends." They both nodded and got up.  
  
Dumbledore said to them, "When you find your power, use it wisely."  
  
Harry and Draco left Dumbledore's office and went to the Room of Requirements.  
  
When they arrived, Draco checked if nobody was in there and there was nobody. He motioned Harry to follow him in. Draco spoke first,  
  
"Wow. We're brothers." Harry smiled, "That's pretty surprising, I think I know what our power is."  
  
Draco looked confused, "What?"  
  
"It's our music, our voices. We have a powerful gift, music."  
  
Next Chapter: Hit the Floor 


	15. Hit the Floor

Chapter 15:  
  
Hit the Floor  
  
When Harry arrived at Gryfinndor Tower, he still couldn't believe what Dumbledore told him, 'Draco and me, brothers? Who would of thought?' He climbed through the Portrait Hole, he suddenly felt dizzy and feverish. He sat on the couch and suddenly; again, he heard Voldemort's voice in his head,  
  
"Hello again, Potter, I have a surprise for you." Harry snorted,  
  
"What? I know you want to kill me, no surprise. What do you want?" His head gave another throb and Voldemort hissed,  
  
"Just to warn you, Harry, I'm closer than you think." Harry closed his eyes tightly as the pain was getting worse, he said dangerously,  
  
"Tom, this is getting old, I'll never believe anything you say, you are a fucking liar!" Harry felt the pain subside after that last exclamation. He sat up, gasping for breath, he pulled the diary out of his robe pocket and before he could even pick up a quill, he fainted.  
  
_Blood was spilling from his chest, Draco whispered to Harry, who was kneeling next to him,  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, I couldn't deal with that you were going to die, so I sacrificed for you." Harry felt tears running down his face as he held Draco's hand,  
  
"You can't leave me, we're brothers, we got to stay together." Draco shook his head and he took his last breath. Harry closed his eyes and saw he was in a empty room and suddenly he heard Hermione's echoing voice around the room,  
  
"Justin cares about me! As from what I can tell, you don't care about me at all; you are the most selfish human being I have ever met! I don't want to friends with you anymore, I hate you!" Harry stood up and shouted,  
  
"Hermione, I just want you to be safe, I don't want Justin to hurt you!" Then he saw Hermione coming out of the shadows and she said,  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry for not believing you I..." Then she changed into Voldemort and he said,  
  
"You'll die Potter and I will rule!" Harry tried to take out his wand but it was missing, he tried to run, but he felt something grab him, he screamed, "Let go of me!" Then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in two years, "Harry, trust yourself." He turned around and saw Sirius. Harry felt tears coming into his eyes once again and he said,  
  
"S...S...Sirius?" Sirius nodded and Harry hugged him tightly. Sirius sighed and made Harry look him in the face, Harry looked at him, still clutching Sirius' wrist, as though not to let go,  
  
"What is it?" Sirius smiled, wiped Harry's tears away, and said,  
  
"Harry, I can see everything that's going on, you need to see your power through. It's the only thing that can destroy Voldemort. You and Draco need to see this power further than you've ever been before." Harry shook his head,  
  
"How can I? Music can't destroy somebody..." Sirius interrupted him,  
  
"But Love between brothers can. You and Draco love each other very much ever since last summer, you two have been inseparable. Let's just say that you and Draco will find something other than power and love inside yourselves. Draco has a powerful mind, you have a powerful heart. Put them together and you both have strong souls, you both are brave and sensitive, just like your mother. Harry, just listen to Draco and spend time with him more, you will find you guys connect a lot more ways than one." Harry nodded,  
  
"I have noticed it all the time, when me and Draco sing, it's like I can feel the energy from my voice and his voice connects into a strong power that nothing can break through." Sirius nodded,  
  
"See? You and Draco have the same soul, practically. Your mother connected you two when Draco touched Lily that day." Harry sighed and Sirius said,  
  
"I feel someone coming towards you, I have to say this, believe in yourself and Draco, you can defeat him. I trust you," Sirius started to disappear, "And by the way, James and Lily said Hi."  
  
Then Harry felt hands shaking him awake...  
_  
"Harry, wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and saw silver eyes looking at him. "Draco, what time is it?" Harry said groggily. Draco smiled, "Ten o'clock. Time to get up, we have work to get to." He grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled him up onto his feet. Harry still felt a little woozily and he almost fell backward again, but Draco caught him.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to you?" Harry leaned on Draco and whispered,  
  
"Voldemort went into my mind again last night." Draco narrowed his eyes, "What did he say?" Harry scoffed,  
  
"I really don't give a damn what he says, I stopped believing him years ago." Harry got off Draco's shoulder, grabbed his diary and sat back down on the couch and Draco said,  
  
"Can I see what you're writing?" Harry nodded and Draco sat next to him and read Harry's writing,  
  
_There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
  
(One minute you're on top) The next you're not watch it drop (Making your heart stop) Just before you hit the floor (One minute you're on top) Next you're not missed your shot (Making you're heart stop) You think you've won (And then its all gone)  
  
So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
  
(One minute you're on top) The next you're not watch it drop (Making your heart stop) Just before you hit the floor (One minute you're on top) Next you're not missed your shot (Making you're heart stop) You think you've won (And then it's all gone) (And then it's all gone) (And then it's all gone) (And then it's all gone) (Now it's all gone)  
  
I know I'll never trust a single thing you say You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway And all the lies have got you floating up above us all But what goes up has got to fall  
  
(One minute you're on top) The next you're not watch it drop (Making your heart stop) Just before you hit the floor (One minute you're on top) Next you're not missed your shot (Making you're heart stop) You think you've won (And then it's all gone) (And then it's all gone) (And then it's all gone) (And then it's all gone) (Now it's all gone)  
  
_After Harry was done writing, he wrote 'Hit the Floor' on top of the page and looked at Draco, who was smiling at him, "Let's go to the studio, I'll tell the others to meet us there."  
  
By the time Harry arrived, he saw Dean, Blaise, Draco, and Ron set up with their instruments. Harry went to Dean and asked,  
  
"Do you have anything you can use for this?" He showed Dean 'Hit the Floor' and he nodded. He smiled at Blaise and Ron, they started to play. Harry stood to the microphone and Draco started to rap,  
  
"There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me, wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy, too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away, afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say, too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around, you think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down, but I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand and I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine,"  
  
Then Harry sang, "One minute you're on top," Then Draco and Ron sang,  
  
"The next you're not watch it drop,"  
  
"Making your heart stop,"  
  
"Just before you hit the floor,"  
  
"One minute you're on top,"  
  
"Next you're not missed your shot,"  
  
"Making your heart stop," Than Harry joined them,  
  
"You think you've won, and then it's all gone."  
  
Draco than sang alone, "So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies, so concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside, so many people like me walk on eggshells all day long, all I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on, there are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line, what goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time, cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand, and I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine,"  
  
His head throbbing painfully once again, Harry sang, "One minute you're on top,"  
  
"The next you're not watch it drop,"  
  
"Making your heart stop,"  
  
"Just before you hit the floor,"  
  
"One minute you're on top,"  
  
"Next you're not missed your shot,"  
  
"Making your heart stop,"  
  
"You think you've won, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, now it's all gone!"  
  
Draco slightly looked at Harry, who was holding his head, Draco sang on,  
  
"I know I'll never trust a single thing you say, you knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway, and all the lies have got you floating up above us all, but what goes up has got to fall,"  
  
Then Harry screamed,  
  
"One minute you're on top,"  
  
""The next you're not watch it drop,"  
  
"Making your heart stop,"  
  
"Just before you hit the floor,"  
  
"One minute you're on top,"  
  
"Next you're not missed your shot,"  
  
"Making your heart stop,"  
  
"You think you've won, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, and then it's all gone, now it's all gone!" Harry fell on his knees and cried out a little bit from the pain, Draco kneeled next to him and he said,  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Harry nodded and said to Dean, "Did you record it?" Dean nodded. Harry smiled, "Good." Draco lifted Harry up and he said to the rest of the band members,  
  
"Practice is done, you can go." Dean and Blaise left, but Ron stood behind and asked,  
  
"Is Harry okay?" Draco nodded, "Yeah, just his scar, leave." Ron sighed and shrugged it off and left. Draco turned back to Harry and said,  
  
"Will you be fine on your way to Gryfinndor Tower?" Harry nodded and Draco said,  
  
"I'll see you at lunch." He smiled at him before he left.  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to get out of the studio, he was walking up the marble staircase when he heard moaning from an empty classroom...  
  
Next Chapter: The Hidden Kiss  
  
Sorry I had to do that, just to keep you glued for the next chapter, which is going to come up next week! 


	16. The Hidden Kiss

Chapter 16:  
  
The Hidden Kiss  
  
'I don't want to fall to pieces  
  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
I don't want a conversation  
  
I just want to cry in front of you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
Cause I'm in love with you.'  
  
-- "Fall To Pieces" By Avril Lavigne  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to get out of the studio, he was walking up the marble staircase when he heard moaning from an empty classroom...  
  
He cautiously opened the door slightly without a sound and he gasped.  
  
He saw Hermione and Justin kissing.  
  
His hands went into fists as he saw Justin with his hands in Hermione's hair and Hermione, who had her eyes were closed and she seemed to enjoy it, at least to Harry's eyes. How he wished he were the one Hermione loves, he's been in love with her for so long.  
  
Harry saw Hermione touch Justin's cheek and Justin whispered to her,  
  
"I love you Mione." Harry heard her whisper something but he couldn't make it out, but it made Justin smile. Harry knew then she said she loved him too. He started to feel tears running down his face as he made his way up the marble staircase.  
  
When he arrived in his room, he grabbed his Firebolt and decided to fly off these thoughts, since he didn't want to face Draco at lunch and yell at him again.  
  
Meanwhile with Hermione and Justin, Hermione shouted, "Get off me!" She pushed Justin off her and Justin asked hotly,  
  
"Weren't you enjoying what I was doing?" Hermione looked disgusted,  
  
"Like I would. You are pushing too fast. I thought you were different, you are exactly what Harry said, Justin I saw you last night. You were in your bed with Hannah AND Susan!" Justin smiled,  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Were you jealous? Were you angry?" Hermione smacked him across the face,  
  
"I don't what I saw in you, you are the filthy slime ball everyone told me about and I didn't believe it, now I saw it for myself. I fell for your charm and your body. Now that I know the truth, I am going to apologize to Harry for not believing him. And I'm going to tell your precious sluts that you tried to sleep with me too!" Justin narrowed his eyes,  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Hermione pulled out her wand,  
  
"Oh, would I? Or I can turn you into a rabbit, much like you are, how many girls and boys have you spelt with?" Justin looked really angry as he tackled her to the ground. Hermione screamed,  
  
"GET OFF ME!" She pointed her wand at Justin's crotch and said the fire spell. Justin screamed as he got off her quickly and started to slap the fire away and Hermione said,  
  
"Guess what? I don't think you would be using that for a while," She went up to him and grabbed him by his robes,  
  
"Let me just say this, I told you a thousand times I love someone else, and that somebody is Harry. I'm sorry for not figuring that out sooner." She let him fall to the ground as she ran out of the classroom, skipping lunch all together, to think.  
  
Hermione sat on her windowsill and looked outside at the snow, it was a beautiful Christmas morning outside.  
  
She laid her head against the wall and thought,  
  
'I should've believed Harry, now he hates me. He thinks I hate him, but I don't. I think I'm in love with him, but I don't know how to explain, I mean I don't want to push him into loving me and I don't want to lose our friendship either. The only reason I loved Justin was because he was flirting with me and he made me feel special.  
  
But Harry has that warmth that I would never ever feel with any other guy. Harry has always been there, he always protected me, and he trusted me with his feelings. But how do I really know if he loves me or not? He's a puzzle; I just can't figure him out. I just Harry feels the same way as I do.'  
  
"But does he love me?" whispered Hermione as she closed her eyes and soon her thoughts of Harry and Justin went away as she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was on the roof with head put his legs, tears still pouring his face.  
  
"What do you see in him?" Harry said to himself, "Hermione, you have lost it. I love her and I know it. I just bring myself to say it, that's it," He lifted his head up, "I'm going to tell her, now." He grabbed his Firebolt and started to fly down toward his room, but saw Hermione sleeping at window.  
  
Hermione murmured in her sleep and her window flung open and she fell out.  
  
Harry flew as fast as he could and he caught her in his arms. He flew back to her window and placed her in her bed. 'What is she doing, isn't she supposed to be with Justin?' thought Harry as he sat on her bed.  
  
He held her hand and kissed it softly. He felt his tears return to him and went even closer to her. He knew that she would never his feelings cause she wasn't in love with him, she's in love with Justin.  
  
He took a deep breath and whispered,  
  
"Hermione, I know this is very stupid, we shouldn't be angry at each other because of your love life, it's your life. I know I was very stupid to pick a fight with you. But I was trying to save you from getting hurt. Hermione, just listen, I know I have done a lot dumb things in my life, but the one thing that's perfect is you. You have always been there, through my laughter, through my tears, you made you who I am today. I don't want to make you love me. Your heart chose Justin, not me. Even if I stare at you all day, I can find reasons to love you even more. I want to know how you feel about us, if you feel the same way I do." He held her hand tighter and he sobbed out,  
  
"Cause I'm in love with you, Hermione Jane Granger. Forever." He leaned down toward her face and touched her cheek, which his tears were now covering. He touched her lips ever so softly, not to wake her.  
  
'Okay Potter, use your courage. Kiss her.' Said a voice in Harry's head and before he could blink, he kissed her.  
  
He pulled back and he felt more tears running down his face and he looked away from her and walked from the room, broomstick in hand to the studio. When he arrived there, he slammed his fist against the wall once more and started to cry again. He grabbed anything he could and he tossed it in anger and sadness.  
  
He went back to the door and made sure it was locked before he sat at the couch and took out his diary that was hidden underneath under all the mess in the studio, he opened it and wrote:  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
So even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
No, no matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
He wrote 'With You' on top of the page and wiped his tears away and laid back on the couch, closed his eyes. His thoughts went back to the kiss he gave to Hermione, he knew Hermione would probably never feel his love, but someway, somehow, she was going to love him.  
  
Next Chapter: With You  
  
Author Notes:  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Kaitlin, who helped me write this wonderful chapter  
  
Avril Lavigne owns the quote of "Fall To Pieces" from her NEW CD, Under My Skin, which is awesome. 


	17. With You

Chapter 17:  
  
With You  
  
Draco looked around the Great Hall and Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
'Where is he? He is running late, again. Maybe he's talking to Hermione, since she is not here either. I'll go find him.' Draco stood up, as he was walking out of the Great Hall, he ran into Justin.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Draco narrowed his eyes and Justin looked back at him, Draco noticed a black eye forming on Justin's right eye. 'Harry and him must've had a row again, great.' Draco asked,  
  
"Got beat up again by Harry again, Justin?"  
  
Justin avoided looking at Draco, "No, I got beat up by Hermione." He said this quietly. Draco smirked,  
  
"What was that?" Justin said louder,  
  
"I got beat up by Hermione okay?! Leave me be!" Justin pushed Draco aside and went to the Hufflepuff Table. Draco smiled wider, and then frowned, he still had to find Harry and he knew the place.  
  
Draco came to the front of the studio door and tried to open it, but it didn't bulge. Draco knocked hard on the door and shouted,  
  
"HARRY! IF YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN UP!!!!" Then Draco heard the door open and saw Harry's face, half covered in the shadows and Harry said,  
  
"Draco, I...want...to...be...left...alone, okay?" Draco asked,  
  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" Harry put on a grimace and said,  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Draco crossed his arms,  
  
"I'm your brother, your older brother, I am asking you right now, Harry James Potter, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry stepped out of the door and narrowed his eyes at Draco, yelled,  
  
"I don't need your bullshit right now Draco, I've just had the worst day of my life and I don't need your fucking sympathy or your fucking I'm-your-big –brother-let me help you deal. You want to know what's wrong, do you," Harry felt tears running down his face again, "Hermione kissed Justin, okay happy now?!" Draco instantly grabbed Harry, who started to cry softly.  
  
Draco let go of him after a few minutes and Harry said,  
  
"I'm sorry, I snapped at you like that, I'm just a little on the edge right now." Draco nodded,  
  
"I could tell. Are you okay? Do you want me to talk to Hermione for you?" Harry shook his head,  
  
"No, don't talk to Hermione, okay? She'll know I eavesdropped on her and then I'll have to tell her I kissed her and..." Draco put his hand up,  
  
"Wait a minute, you kissed her? When?"  
  
Then Harry explained what happened, when he saw them kiss, when he saw her fall out of the window, and his confession.  
  
"Then I told her, cause I'm in love with you, Hermione Jane Granger. Then I kissed her. I didn't know what I was doing, I really screwed up, and what if she knew it was me? She'll hate me forever. I don't know if I could deal with that..." Draco covered Harry's mouth and said,  
  
"Stop babbling, she won't hate you. Harry, just don't tell her what you did or she will hate you. Trust me." Harry sighed,  
  
"Thanks Draco." Draco shrugged,  
  
"Think nothing of it." Harry smiled and hugged Draco and whispered,  
  
"You are the best brother ever." Draco grinned,  
  
"And you are the biggest git of a brother ever." Harry said playfully shocked,  
  
"I'm the biggest git? Draco, that hurts." He smiled as he indicated his heart. Draco playfully punched Harry in the arm.  
  
Harry punched him back and Draco said,  
  
"Do you write a new song out of this situation?" Harry nodded and Draco followed him into the studio. Draco looked around and saw papers all over the place, the walls had holes in them and there was a trail of blood from the wall to the couch, Draco asked,  
  
"Did a tornado hit in here or what?" Harry laughed sarcastically,  
  
"Yeah, Tornado Harry." Draco smiled sadly and said,  
  
"Where's the song?" Harry walked over to the couch and grabbed his diary, showing Draco his new song, which had bloodstains on it. Draco read,  
  
"I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor, forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore, a little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react, even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back." Draco looked at Harry and he said,  
  
"Is this for Hermione?" Harry nodded,  
  
"After what I saw, I finally realized Hermione would never love me." Draco sighed,  
  
"Harry, don't give up. Hermione is just being a git. She'll figure it out that she's in love with you, not Justin." Harry shook his head,  
  
"Thanks Draco for trying to cheer me up, but it's not going to happen."  
  
Harry stood up and went over to the recording machine and said,  
  
"How about you get the rest of the band and we can record 'With You'?" Draco went to him and said,  
  
"We don't need them, we can do it ourselves, Dean had recorded new music and I think this one," He chose a tape from the shelve, "will work." He put it in the player and it started to play the beginning of 'With You.'"  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
"It's perfect, let's record the song."  
  
Harry and Draco went to the microphones and Draco started the tape again and pressed record and Draco started to sing,  
  
"I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor, forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore, a little taste of hypocrisy, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react, even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back."  
  
Then Harry yelled,  
  
"It's true the way I feel, was promised by your face the sound of your voice painted on my memories, even if you're not with me, I'm with you," Then Draco sang,  
  
"You, now I see, keeping everything inside," Harry interrupted,  
  
"With You!" Draco sang again,  
  
"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes, I hit you and you hit me back, we fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still, fine line between this and that, when things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real, I'm trapped in this memory, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react, even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back."  
  
"It's true the way I feel, was promised by your face the sound of your voice painted on my memories, even if you're not with me, I'm with you,"  
  
"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"  
  
"With You!"  
  
"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes,"  
  
"With You!"  
  
"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"  
  
"With You!"  
  
"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes,"  
  
Then Harry pictured Hermione in his mind while she was kissing Justin, he screamed,  
  
"No, no matter how far we come, I can't wait to see tomorrow, no matter how far we come I can't wait to see tomorrow," Then Draco interrupted,  
  
"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"  
  
"With You!"  
  
"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes,"  
  
"With You!"  
  
"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"  
  
"With You!"  
  
"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes." Draco ended it and pressed stop and rewind. Harry wiped a couple tears, which were forming in his eyes, away as he stood up and said,  
  
"Thank you Draco." Draco smiled,  
  
"No problem."  
  
Then the room started to shake and bells started to go off, and then Harry heard Voldemort's high-pitched laughter,  
  
"He's here."  
  
Next Chapter: The Fall of Blood 


	18. The Fall Of Blood

Chapter 18:  
  
The Fall Of Blood  
  
Where We Last left our story,  
  
Then the room started to shake and bells started to go off, then Harry heard Voldemort's high pitched laughter,  
  
"He's here."  
  
Harry and Draco ran out the studio as fast as they could and the rest of the band met them by the Great Hall, Ron said,  
  
"Harry, you got to get out there, people are dying already!" Harry nodded,  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They ran out of the castle and saw at least a thousand Death Eaters and almost everyone in school out on the grounds. "Voldemort must've built up his army." Whispered Harry as he ran out to the lake and felt his scar started to burn,  
  
"Where are you? Show Yourself." Then he looked and saw Voldemort was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Chickenshit." Whispered Harry as he ran further into the battle. He aimed his wand at a random Death Eater and shouted,  
  
"Reducto!" The Death Eater was shot back and hit a tree, blood was coming out of his mouth and Harry lifted the mask and saw Dolohov. He pointed the wand at Dolohov's throat and whispered,  
  
"Avada..." Then he heard a scream, a girl scream, Hermione!  
  
Harry left Dolohov and ran to where Hermione was and saw Justin, anger in his eyes and he said to Hermione,  
  
"You have hurt me for the last time, Granger." Hermione was backing away from him and whispered,  
  
"I told you Justin, I don't love you anymore." Justin took out his wand and said,  
  
"There's no one to save you, you are going to have sex with me, now." Harry had enough; he went into the clearing and said to Justin,  
  
"Leave...her...alone." Justin turned around and said to him,  
  
"No, she's not yours." Harry's mind went to the kiss he gave her and he whispered to Justin, but to mostly himself,  
  
"You're right. She's not mine. But she's not yours either."  
  
Justin growled and pounced on Harry, but Harry pushed him off and said to Hermione,  
  
"Run!" Hermione stood up and ran off. Then Justin said to Harry,  
  
"Thanks a lot Potter, I just lost my sex toy." Harry narrowed his eyes,  
  
"You will never hurt her, remember what I said, if you touched Hermione again, I would've killed you, now is the perfect time." Then Harry fell on his knees as the pain in his scar gotten worse, he looked up at Justin,  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this, but run unless you want to get killed." Justin looked shocked,  
  
"What are you talking about Potter?" Harry started to angry,  
  
"VOLDEMORT'S COMING YOU IDIOT, RUN!!!!" Justin went wide-eyed and started to run when he was grabbed around the neck and Harry started to back up into a tree, panting as he went and whispered,  
  
"You bastard."  
  
Voldemort laughed, "I told you Potter I was coming, but did you listen? No, you were being stubborn, I was hoping I find the mudblood you love so much, but I found your enemy," He shook Justin to the ground,  
  
"You wouldn't mind killing him would you Potter?"  
  
Harry stood up and said,  
  
"Leave him alone, it's between you and me." Voldemort laughed again, his laugh echoing through the trees, Justin whimpered on the ground and Voldemort then said,  
  
"But killing him can make your friends think you killed him for revenge." Harry clenched his hands into fists,  
  
"How do you know about that?" Voldemort smiled,  
  
"I can read your mind and see everything you're thinking remember, and Potter, the power you and Malfoy possess won't beat me." Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and said,  
  
"That information is between Draco and me, none of your concern, Tom."  
  
Voldemort's nostrils flared. Justin got up and he started to run and Voldemort turned and Harry felt his voice disappear.  
  
Then Harry heard Voldemort saying in his voice,  
  
"Avada Kedrava!"  
  
Harry saw Justin fall to the ground in a scream and he felt his voice return and he said to Voldemort,  
  
"You fucking bastard." Voldemort laughed softly,  
  
"Before I depart, I left a present for you Potter and your friends by the lake. Let's just say, he put up a fight, but he was too big for his own good."  
  
Harry gasped as he started to feel tears in his eyes as he ran away from Voldemort, hearing the laugh and a crack as he disappeared. Hagrid.  
  
Harry ran faster and faster until he saw Draco, Hermione, Ron, and every one of his friends gathered around a body. Draco ran to him with tears running down his face,  
  
"Sorry Harry, there was nothing we could do."  
  
Everyone let Harry pass and he felt tears running faster down his face as he saw Hagrid on the ground, blood coming from his chest and mouth. Hermione was kneeling next to him, sobbing softly. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, smiled sadly at him and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Harry kneeled next to her, hugged her, then he said,  
  
"It's okay, Mione. There's nothing you could've done." The band, Ginny, and Luna kneeled next to them and hugged them both.  
  
Then they heard a screeching voice,  
  
"Killer!" Hannah Abbot came to the group and pointed at Harry,  
  
"You are a killer!" Harry looked shocked, "I didn't kill anyone!" Hannah narrowed her eyes,  
  
"You killed Justin!" Harry bit his lip,  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Vol..." Hannah interrupted,  
  
"It wasn't You-Know-Who. I heard you, you said the killing curse on him and I heard him scream, I remember the threat you gave him on Halloween. You wanted him dead. You're guilty Potter." The rest of the students backed off of Harry and Draco stood next to him and said,  
  
"Do you have any proof Hannah, that Harry killed Justin?" Hannah shook her head,  
  
"No." Draco smirked,  
  
"Then you can't say Harry killed him, now can you?" Hannah scoffed,  
  
"Come on everyone, we finished here." The whole school walked back up to school, leaving Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Dean, Ginny, and Luna behind. Harry looked back at Hagrid then at his friends. Hermione went up to him and said,  
  
"I believe you." Hermione put her arms around him and whispered,  
  
"Thank you for saving my life once again." Harry looked into her eyes and said,  
  
"No problem." Without them noticing, Draco was smiling at them from behind.  
  
That night....  
  
Harry sat on his windowsill and looked at the grave that Dumbledore buried Hagrid in earlier after the battle. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he grabbed his diary, picked up his quill and was about to write, but thought better of it.  
  
He heard the absence of Ron's snoring and whispered,  
  
"Ron, are you awake?" Ron whispered, "Yeah, are you okay?"  
  
Harry laid down on his bed, opened the curtain and saw Ron looking at him,  
  
"Sort of, I could've stopped it, but I was too busy being the hero." Ron shook his head,  
  
"Harry, don't blame yourself."  
  
"How can not blame myself? I was trying to save Justin when I should've been there for Hagrid." Ron smirked,  
  
"Hey, but Hermione forgives you, doesn't that mean anything?" Harry smiled as he laid back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling and said,  
  
"Yeah, yeah it does."  
  
Next Chapter: By Myself 


	19. By Myself

Chapter 19:  
  
By Myself  
  
The next morning, almost everyone in school believed Harry was a killer. Hannah Abbott told everyone what she heard and they started to believe her.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and the students; even some of the teachers went silent. He walked to the Gryfinndor Table and some of the Gryfinndors moved away from him.  
  
Harry sat next to Draco and Harry asked him,  
  
"Does everyone think I'm a killer?" Draco shook his head,  
  
"Everyone who didn't hear Hannah's story believes you. I definitely believe you." Harry smiled and whispered,  
  
"Of course you would believe your younger brother, eh?" Draco grinned, and then Harry heard a voice from next to him,  
  
"You didn't kill Justin, I know that." Harry turned, saw Hermione and stammered,  
  
"You believe me? I thought you hated...me." Hermione smiled, held his hand and Harry swore he saw her eyes were sparkling at him.  
  
He couldn't tell what she was thinking; he just smiled at her and stared into her eyes. He started to lean forward, so did Hermione, when Draco interrupted,  
  
"Dumbledore's about to speak!"  
  
Harry and Hermione turned their heads toward Dumbledore and he spoke sadly,  
  
"Today is a sad day for all of us at Hogwarts. The Surprise attack last night has led to many deaths of our loved ones, but two touched us all. Our Head Boy and Gamekeeper,"  
  
He looked toward Harry, who had a tear running down his face,  
  
"First to our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, who had fallen in the hands of Lord Voldemort. He was great teacher and a true friend. Then to our Head Boy, Justin Flich-Fletchy who died mysteriously," But he was interrupted by Hannah at the Hufflepuff Table,  
  
"It's not a mystery how he died, Harry Potter killed him!" Draco narrowed his eyes, stood up and shouted,  
  
"You have no proof that Harry killed that fucking loser!" McGonagall put her wand up and made a blast that everyone looked toward her and she said,  
  
"Ms. Abbott, 100 points for disturbing the Headmaster and accusing Mr. Potter for murder," McGonagall then looked at Draco, "and 50 points from Slytherin for your outburst and language, Mr. Malfoy. But," Draco looked hopefully at her,  
  
"20 points for defending Mr. Potter." Hannah looked menacingly at Draco as he sat back down next to Harry, who smiled at Draco. McGonagall nodded at Dumbledore and he continued,  
  
"Before I was interrupted, I was saying that Justin was murdered mysteriously. He was a great leader, a great student a good role model, and a great, amazing person, let's take a moment of silence for Rubeus Hagrid and Justin Flich-Fletchy."  
  
Everyone bowed his or her head in silence...  
  
Harry and Draco entered the dungeons at the end of the day for class, whispering to each other about the band,  
  
"So, I was thinking, maybe we should get those tattoos permanent?" said Draco to Harry as they sat down in the back of the room. Harry shook his head,  
  
"And my question would be, why?" Draco grinned, "You said they looked cool, right?" Harry shrugged,  
  
"Yeah I suppose, why, are you getting yours permanent?" Draco nodded, "Blaise's doing it later after he does his duties as new Head Boy." Harry raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Who would of thought Blaise to be a leader?" Draco shrugged,  
  
"No one in their right mind would choose Blaise, but Dumbledore did." Harry laughed and then frowned when Snape came in,  
  
"Settle down class, today will be doing the Spirit of Brotherhood potion." Harry and Draco looked at each other and Draco raised his hand. Snape looked at Draco and said,  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Sir, what does the potion do, exactly?" Snape had a look of pride on his face as he said,  
  
"Well, Malfoy, the potion is a force field of blue that sends a wave of extraordinary power. But it is also conjured by love or deep bonding."  
  
Snape turned around and wrote the ingredients on the chalkboard then he said,  
  
"I will be choosing your partners." Everyone groaned, including Harry and Draco. Snape waved his wand and a scroll appeared and he said,  
  
"Granger and Parkinson." Hermione looked disgusted as she moved to Pansy's table. Snape continued,  
  
"Potter and Malfoy." Draco and Harry secretly high-fived each other under the table. Snape continued down the list, and then the last names were called,  
  
"Weasley and Zabini." Ron went over to Blaise's table and smiled at him, Blaise nodded.  
  
Then the class went on and did their potions, but Harry and Draco's didn't go quite so well, actually it exploded on them. Snape's face was burning with fury, but said,  
  
"Well, go clean yourselves up and do the potion again."  
  
The class gasped, he had never stopped taking points away from Harry Potter for messing up. Harry and Draco were in disbelief but stood up and did the potion again. This time they got it right. Snape gave them a rare smile,  
  
"20 points to Gryfinndor and Slytherin."  
  
Harry and Draco were still in shock when they left the classroom, but a group of Hufflepuffs passed their way, with a look that kill anybody in their path. They hissed at Harry,  
  
"Murderer." Harry felt his anger rising, but Draco beat him to it,  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKING LOSERS!" Hufflepuffs looked frightened as they saw Draco about to pull out his wand, they ran off. Harry looked impressed as Draco turned around,  
  
"You shouldn't fight my battles for me, Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, "Hey, what are friends for," Then he whispered, "Is there practice tonight?" Harry raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Is there a doubt there is a practice?" Draco nodded, then he looked serious,  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Harry sighed,  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, go to dinner, I'm not hungry." Draco frowned as he saw Harry walk up the stairs, "Harry..." He started to say, but Harry said,  
  
"Draco, I'm fine, I just got to think okay?" Draco shook his head as he went into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry closed his eyes as he walked to Gryfinndor Tower. He just let his legs take him there, Hagrid's death flashed through his mind, like every other death that happened because of him. He saw his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Justin, and Hagrid.  
  
He felt his throat suddenly go dry and tears were starting to come in his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw the Fat Lady and she said to him,  
  
"Hello dear, why aren't you at dinner." Harry kept his face down,  
  
"Long story," Harry felt his tears coming faster, he choked out the password, "Godric Gryfinndor." The Fat Lady had a look of sympathy on her face as she let him go in.  
  
Harry, right away, ran upstairs to the dormitory and slammed the door. He picked up the vase next to the door and threw it against the wall, where it smashed into a million pieces as Harry screamed in rage.  
  
He went over to his bed and pulled his diary. He picked a quill and wrote,  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams? And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? Do I sit here and try to stand it? Or do I try to catch them red-handed? Do I trust them and get fooled by phoniness or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness? Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin I make the right moves, but I'm lost within I put on my daily façade but then I just end up getting hurt again By Myself [Myself] I ask why, but in my mind I find I can't rely on myself [Myself] I ask why, but in my mind I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on [To what I want when I'm stretched so thin] It's all too much to take in I can't hold on [To anything watching everything spin] With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless And if I go blindly seems senseless If I hide my pride and let it all go on Then they'll take from me til everything is gone If I let them go I'll be outdone But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer By Myself [Myself] I ask why, but in my mind I find I can't rely on myself [Myself] I ask why, but in my mind I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on [To what I want when I'm stretched so thin] It's all too much to take in I can't hold on [To anything watching everything spin] With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
How do you think? I've lost so much I'm so afraid I'm out of touch How do you except I will know what to do? All I know is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know? I can't tell you how to make it go No matter what I do How hard I try I can't seem to convince myself why I'm stuck on the outside  
  
Don't you know? I can't tell you how to make it go No matter what I do How hard I try I can't seem to convince myself why I'm stuck on the outside  
  
I can't hold on [To what I want when I'm stretched so thin] It's all too much to take in I can't hold on [To anything watching everything spin] With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
I can't hold on [To what I want when I'm stretched so thin] It's all too much to take in I can't hold on [To anything watching everything spin] With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
Harry put his hand through his black hair and sighed sadly. He wrote 'By Myself' on top of the page as he wiped his tears away from one of his eyes. He closed the diary and put his head between his knees and he heard a voice,  
  
"Harry, are you okay? Draco said you would be here." Harry slowly lifted his head up and said,  
  
"I'm fine." Ron smiled sadly at him,  
  
"You can't hide forever. Look, Hagrid's has put us all on the edge, you got to move on. Like practice, which is right now." Harry snorted,  
  
"What's the point? I might be dead anyway." Ron turned Harry towards and looked in his eyes,  
  
"Harry, you're...not...going...to...die. You mean so much to everyone here, even if some people don't like you, they look up to you. You can't give up now, not when we're so close and it will finally be over. You will kill Voldemort, I know you will." Harry looked at him with wide-eyes,  
  
"You said Voldemort. That's impressive."  
  
"Do you hear what I said?" Harry nodded,  
  
"Don't give up."  
  
Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Exactly. You got to trust us, trust yourself. Now, will you go to practice?" Harry laughed,  
  
"Yeah, hold on, I got to grab my diary, I'll meet you guys there, okay?" Ron still looked a little worried,  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'll meet you there." Ron shook his head and left to the studio.  
  
Harry picked up his diary and smiled.  
  
When Harry got there, Draco went up to him right away and asked,  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry started to get frustrated,  
  
"STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION! I'M FINE!" The band looked a little frightened of Harry's outburst, but Draco looked at them as if saying, 'don't worry, he's just angry, don't worry about it.' Harry, still fuming sat on the couch, Draco asked,  
  
"Do you write a new song?" Harry looked at him and tossed the diary at him, "Yeah." Draco shook his head and gave the diary to Dean, who read the new song and nodded at Blaise who started on the drums and Ron started on the bass and Draco stood next to the microphone and rapped,  
  
"What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? Do I sit here and try to stand it? Or do I try to catch them red-handed? Do I trust some and get fooled y phoniness or trust nobody and live in loneliness? Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin, I make the right moves, but I'm lost within, I put on my daily façade, but then I just end getting hurt again by myself," Then he turned when he heard Harry's voice, "Myself!" Draco smiled and continued,  
  
"I ask why, but in my mind I find, I can't rely on myself." Then Harry sang,  
  
"I can't hold on!" Then Draco interrupted,  
  
"To what I want when I'm stretched so thin."  
  
"It's all too much to take in, I can't hold on."  
  
"To anything watching everything spin,"  
  
"With thoughts of failure sinking in..." Draco continued,  
  
"If I turn my back, I'm defenseless and if I blindly seems senseless, if I hide my pride and let it go on, then they'll take from me til everything is gone, if I let them go, I'll be outdone, but if I try to catch them, I'll be outrun. If I killed by the questions like a cancer, then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer, by myself..."  
  
"Myself!"  
  
"I ask why, but in my mind I find, I can't rely on myself..."  
  
"I can't hold on!"  
  
"To what I want when I'm stretched so thin."  
  
"It's all too much to take in, I can't hold on."  
  
"To anything watching everything spin,"  
  
"With thoughts of failure sinking in..." Draco looked at Harry, who had a look that could kill anybody who crossed him, like Voldemort, he sang softly,  
  
"How do you think? I've lost so much, I 'm so afraid, I'm out of touch, how do you except, I will know what to do, all I know is what you tell me to... don't you..." Then Harry screamed,  
  
"Know!"  
  
"I can't tell you how to make it..."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"No matter what I do, how hard I..."  
  
"Try!"  
  
"I can't seem to convince myself..."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"I'm stuck on the outside... don't you..."  
  
"Know!"  
  
"I can't tell you how to make it ..."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"No matter what I do, how hard I..."  
  
"Try!"  
  
"I can't seem to convince myself..."  
  
"Why!" "I'm stuck on the outside." Then Harry sang,  
  
"I can't hold on..."  
  
"To what I want when I'm stretched so thin."  
  
"It's all too much to take in, I can't hold on."  
  
"To anything watching everything spin,"  
  
"With thoughts of failure sinking in..."  
  
"I can't hold on!"  
  
"To what I want when I'm stretched so thin."  
  
"It's all too much to take in, I can't hold on."  
  
"To anything watching everything spin." Then Harry sang with all with anger and sadness,  
  
"With thoughts of failure sinking..." Harry fell on his knees again, breathing deeply in and out. Draco kneeled next to him and hugged him. Harry hugged him back, tears forming back in his eyes,  
  
"I miss him, Draco." Draco made Harry's face look at his and whispered, "I know, I'll always be here for you." Harry smiled as tears swam down his face; Draco wiped them away and said to the other guys, "Okay, you guys can go." They all shook their heads, Ron said,  
  
"No, we're staying with you two, we care about you both and we want to help." Harry and Draco stood up and smiled at them. Harry said,  
  
"Thanks anyway, but I'm sure we'll be fine." The band nodded and left, one by one. Harry stopped Draco and said,  
  
"Thanks." Draco nodded and left.  
  
Harry left the studio and ran back up to Gryfinndor Tower.  
  
Next Chapter: Nightmares  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I want all of my reviewers to vote on which song they would like to see sang in the story, I've chosen In the End, which will be written in the next chapter and With You, for Hermione. You can choose any song from Linkin Park's CD's, but don't choose all from the same CD.  
  
I will be tallying through the next chapters until the concert.  
  
Be writing the next chapter soon,  
  
Linkin Park Writer  
  



	20. Nightmares

Chapter 20:

Nightmares

A few months passed, Harry and his band made music and recorded these songs:

Papercut Foreword

One Step Closer Don't Stay

With You Somewhere I Belong

Points of Authority Lying From You

Crawling Hit the Floor

Runaway Easier To Run

By Myself Faint

Place For My Head Figure 0.9

Forgotten Breaking the Habit

Cure For the Itch From the Inside

Pushing Me Away

My December Nobody's Listening

Session

Numb

And now, back to our story...

"Pushing me away!" sang Harry on the final note, and he heard the band slow down and stop. Harry smiled,

"Great job guys, it's way past curfew. I think we should get to bed before Flich catches us."

The band nodded and Blaise, Dean, and Ron left. Draco went up to Harry and asked,

"Are you going to write a new song tonight?" Harry shrugged, "I'm really tired as it is..." He didn't finish his sentence as put his hand to his forehead and Draco noticed Harry turned pale,

"Are you sure you're okay, you look sick." Harry shook his head,

"I think I just have a cold or something, nothing to worry about." Draco sighed and walked out.

Harry walked slowly to the door and his head throbbed again, he never felt this sick before.

He grabbed the staircase and felt so much pain at once, his body felt cold, his blood froze and Harry felt his head was about to explode. He was shaking all over as he sat on the stairs, trying to recover.

He felt his stomach starting to churn and he moaned softly as he rolled off the stairs, hitting the cold floor at the bottom. He opened his eyes weakly then, without warning, he fainted into blackness.

Screaming filled the air as Harry opened his eyes and saw he was on top of a hill. He got up and saw a dark figure going toward a vine-covered house with, as Harry heard a woman singing a lullaby, _Mum_.

He looked at the dark figure and noticed a red gaze, _it's Voldemort. _Voldemort pulled his wand and whispered a spell Harry had never heard of before and opened the door.

When Harry followed him in, he heard a man's voice, "Lily, go it's him! I'll hold him off!" Harry saw his dad pulling out his wand and Voldemort whispered,

"I could kill you, but it would be too easy." James narrowed his eyes and screamed out,

"REDUCTO!" He shot Voldemort back and he laughed at James,

"You think that would stop me, Potter? Now it's my turn..." He pointed his wand at James' heart,

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" Harry saw his father fall in green light and he saw Voldemort smile at Lily, who was watching from the stairway with tears running down her face.

Voldemort said, "Now Lily, give me the child and I will spare your life." Lily screamed,

"NEVER!" Harry saw her run down toward a room at the end of the hallway. He followed Voldemort upstairs and saw his mother holding baby Harry tightly in her arms saying softly,

"I love you Harry, don't you ever forget that, I love you." She kissed him on top of his forehead and she screamed as Voldemort blasted through the door, Lily covered Baby Harry and she said,

"Please, kill me instead! Have mercy!"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Lily held onto Baby Harry tighter and screamed,

"Please have mercy!" Then, right before Harry's eyes, Lily changed into Hermione, but she was holding a baby girl, with Hermione's brown hair and his green eyes,

"Don't kill her, take me instead!" Harry ran to Hermione, but saw he just went right through her.

"Hermione."

Then he saw Voldemort and he whispered, "Avada Kedrava."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he felt a jerk and he landed in the Gryfinndor Common Room, and he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, he sighed and she looked up and smiled,

"Hi Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry sat next to her, "Nothing, I just feel weird all the sudden." Hermione bit her lip,

"There's something I need to tell you."

He held Hermione's hand and whispered, "Yeah, what is it?" She looked into his eyes,

"I think I love you." Harry's jaw dropped,

"You do?"

Hermione nodded and touched his cheek, leaned forward and just when Hermione was about to kiss him, Harry opened his eyes and saw his was in a room with only a spotlight, which was on him.

"Great! Just Great! I was having the my dream come true and I land in this Hell Hole."

He looked around, and then he saw, like on a TV screen, all the deaths he thought were because of him.

He watched as Cedric fell to the ground, hearing Voldemort's laughter and his voice,

"Bow to death Harry, I would not know, I have never died."

Harry looked up and saw Sirius falling through the veil and his own screams,

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! He is not dead! SIRIUS!" Harry felt tears running down his face as he saw Remus sliding down the wall, Wormtail still clutching his throat,

"Remus, no!" He saw himself go up to Remus and cried on his chest. Harry felt his heart constrict and he started to sob when he saw Hagrid's Death in front of him.

It went up close to Hagrid's face, blood coming from his nose and into his beard.

Harry put his head down in shame and started to cry harder when he heard music coming from out of nowhere and he heard himself sing,

"I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter."

Harry smiled and then he turned his head and saw his dad,

"You know you can defeat him, you just got to try, son."

Harry whispered tearfully, "Dad?"

James smiled, "Yeah, it's me. I guess it's my turn to convince you, since Sirius had his turn." Harry looked confused,

"What do you mean, convince me?"

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder,

"I know I have never been there for you as I should've been, but all you need to do is win. Kill Voldemort." Harry shook his head disbelievingly,

"Every single death has been my fault, you, mum, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Justin, and Hagrid, You would've been here alive if you didn't get killed because of that damn prophecy that I'm a part of." James sighed and looked into Harry's eyes,

"None of this is your fault, understand me? You could've done nothing to prevent every single death, including mine. I died to save you, so did your mother, Sirius, and Remus. We care about you and we are trying to help, but you keep pushing away," Harry interrupted,

"I know! I know! I know!" Harry looked at his father, tears rolling down his face,

"I'm trying to make my life easier, but I can't! Nothing ever goes right for me! I don't need you to tell me you've been helping me! For what? Watching me fall under the pressure!? I've seen worse things than anyone can imagine, I've seen death right in front of me dad!"

Harry fell on his knees, "I can't take it anymore! I just want this to end!" James kneeled next to Harry and whispered,

"Harry, I know this hard," James made Harry look up in his face,

"You shouldn't have the world on your shoulders, but it's your destiny, you know that. You need to use your power, separate your powers from Voldemort, he afraid of you. Damn it Harry, you got to trust yourself."

Harry narrowed his eyes,

"Trust myself, trust myself!" Harry then screamed,

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I'M NOT AS STRONG AS VOLDEMORT! I CAN'T DEFEAT HIM! HELL, I CAN'T EVEN SEE DEATH WITHOUT FALLING TO PIECES! I'M WEAK, YOU KNOW THAT! FUCK!" Harry started to sob again.

James looked at his son, tears running down his own face and said,

"Harry, you are not weak. You are the strongest wizard I have ever seen. Also, you are the bravest person in the world. Listen to me, Harry James Potter," Harry looked up at his father,

"Don't ever say you're weak. You're not. Believe Yourself." Then James started to disappear,

"Dad, where are you going?" James smiled,

"I'm going back up to heaven now. Remember one thing Harry, I love you and nothing will change that."

Harry reached his hand toward his father and whispered,

"Thank You, I love you too." Then it went black...

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Harry felt someone slapping him softly on his face. "HARRY!" The person screamed, shaking him hard.

"Go away. Go away." Harry murmured. The voice said,

"Harry, open your eyes." Then Harry recognized the voice,

"Draco?" Draco said, "Yeah, open your eyes."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco, Ron, Dean, and Blaise looking over him.

"Are you okay?" asked Blaise.

"We thought you were dead, you scared us big time." Said Ron. Dean nodded next to him.

Harry lifted his head and asked,

"Where's my diary?" Blaise grabbed the diary from the floor and gave it to Harry. He got up off the studio couch and sat in the recording studio and said,

"You can come and see what I'm writing."

Draco and the rest of the band followed next to Harry and saw the words he was writing,

It starts with one

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on

But didn't even know

I wasted it all just to

Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me

Will eventually

Be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

One thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mine

I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so [far]

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end

You kept everything inside

Even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to be a memory of a time when I

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Next Chapter: In the End

AN:

Okay here are the tallies from voting

Somewhere I Belong 1

Numb 2

My December 2

Runaway 1

Pushing Me Away 1

Breaking the Habit 1

Crawling 1

Don't Stay 1

Okay I have a problem with Runaway and Pushing Me Away, it has been used in other Harry writing Linkin Park song stories, I want some people to vote for huge rockin ones like Figure 0.9 or Place For My Head.

But I think Numb and Somewhere I Belong would be cool.

My December and Breaking the Habit would be too obvious that it's Harry who's singing, I want the audience at Hogwarts to not know who it is, besides it would be too mellow for the concert.

I'll be writing more soon,

Linkin Park Writer


	21. In the End

Chapter 21:

In the End

2 Weeks Later

"You know we haven't practiced at all these past two weeks, right Harry?" asked Draco that morning at breakfast. Harry sighed,

"I know, okay? I've just been training, that's all." Draco shook his head,

"Now I know you are lying, Ginny told me you had your training all last year with Hermione and Ron. What have you've been doing?" Harry kept his head down and said softly,

"I've been thinking..." Draco interrupted, "Just thinking? We could've sung that new song of yours, but you said no, it's too personal. I let you off, now you are just quitting?!"

Harry looked at him,

"Draco, what's the point? I'll be dead anyway, by the time the Final Battles are over."

Draco sighed, "Harry, tell me what's wrong. Did you have another nightmare?"

Harry turned away from him, tears forming in his eyes and he said,

"I'll see you later Draco."

With that, he stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, without knowing Draco was right behind him.

Harry ran until he got to the lakeshore, he let a deep breath and wiped the tear that escaped his eye. He touched the surface of the water with his hand and whispered to himself,

"I'm sorry dad, I have to give up hope, give up my dreams for my life, my sacrifice. My life isn't worth living if I don't have anybody to share it with. I have no parents, no girlfriend who would become my wife, and I know I have friends, but we'll they be there forever? I just don't know." Then Harry heard a voice behind him,

"Of course, we will. Do you think we just leave you?" He looked around and Draco standing over him, arms crossed his chest. Harry turned away and whispered,

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco kneeled down by him and said,

"As long as you were talking to yourself, or should I say, your dad?" Harry turned to face Draco and said,

"My dad visited me two weeks ago in my nightmare, he told me to trust myself. I sort of yelled at him, or I yelled at myself. I saw all the deaths, I caused, including my parents. Mum was trying to save me, but then she turned into Hermione trying to save, I think, was our daughter. Then Voldemort killed her, I tried to save her, but I just went through her, like I was dead. Did you think my nightmare would come true?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know, I mean, if Hermione is going to be your wife, you better survive the war and never give up." Harry smiled,

"Did you have anyone spiritual visit your dreams, Draco?" Draco smiled,

"Don't try to change the subject, but I had someone visit me."

Harry looked curious,

"Who?"

Draco looked proud,

"Mum." Harry's eyes went wide,

"What did she say? When did you have this dream?"

"It was the night I was first raped, I was having a really sickening nightmare about my father, one minute, he was whipping me and hurting me as much as he could, then it cleared, I saw an angel came to me. She had red hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. She told me that she was here and she was going to protect me and you, but all mum said was you and Harry. I didn't know who she was talking about at first, then I knew it was you this year. I knew I had to protect you anyway I could. You're my brother Harry; I will always be there for you. Understand?"

Harry felt tears coming into his eyes at the whole thing and he hugged Draco. Draco hugged him back, tears also forming in his eyes.

But what those two didn't know was that a blue glow was surrounding them as they held to each other.

"Hey Harry, where's Draco?" asked Dean as they were setting up the instruments later that night in the studio. Harry shrugged,

"I don't know the last time I saw him, we were talking by the lake." Ron came out of the recording studio with his bass and said,

"Well, he'd better hurry up or it'll be midnight by the time he gets here."

Then suddenly, Draco stepped into the studio, looking exhausted. Harry went up to him and said,

"Draco, where have you been? We've been wait... Draco, are you okay?" He looked up at Harry, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the recording studio.

Draco closed the door behind and said to Harry,

"I had the nightmare again and mum said that...oh!" Draco feel backward like he was weak, Harry had seen this before, but it was Professor Trelawney. Then it came to him,

"Draco, are you... a seer?" Draco looked at him like he was crazy,

"No. At least I don't think so..."

Then Draco started to shake and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he spoke in a monotone,

"A great power will come within the final battle. The one will fall, only until he believes in his power. The Dark Lord will battle the wise one until the sword of truth will reveal the outcome of the one who will survive."

Harry kneeled next to Draco and shook him until Draco suddenly awoken and started to breathe hard. He asked Harry,

"What happened?"

Harry, who still looked shocked, said,

"You just recited a prophecy." Draco's jaw dropped,

"WHAT?!" Harry laughed,

"I know it's hard to believe, but you just said that I will fall until I believe in the power and the wise one, I think it's Dumbledore, will battle with Voldemort until the Sword of Truth will reveal the outcome of the battle." Draco looked at Harry and whispered,

"I said you would fall, not die, just fall?" Harry nodded.

Draco's face still was pale as Harry asked,

"Are you sure you still want to practice? You look really pale, more pale then usual." Draco nodded,

"Yeah, I think you need to sing this, so do I." Harry still looked a little scared for him, but said,

"Fine, but if you feel sick, will stop."

Draco smiled and they both left the recording studio and Harry, once again, pulled out his diary and said to Dean,

"Do you have anything for In the End?"

Dean looked at the lyrics and smiled, "Just stand at the microphones."

Harry and Draco stood by them and they heard the music from Dean start to play.

Then Harry sang, not even above a whisper,

"It starts with one..." Then Draco started to rap,

"One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time," Then Harry sang softly,

"All I know..."

"Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away,"

"It's so unreal..."

"Didn't look down below, watch the time go right the window, trying to hold on, but didn't even know I wasted it all just to..."

Harry saw all the deaths in his mind and sang with so much emotion,

"Watch you go!" He held the note while Draco sang again,

"I kept everything inside, even though I tried it all fell, what it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time,"

Then Harry sang the chorus,

"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter." Draco then went on,

"One thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how,"

"I tried so hard."

"In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was your property," Then Draco saw when he killed his father, "remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got,"

"So far..."

"Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me," Draco looked at Harry, who had tears also running down his face, Harry sang,

"In the End!"

Draco felt his tears sliding down his neck as he sang once again,

"You kept everything inside, even though I tried, it all fell apart, when it meant to be a memory of a time I,"

"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter," Harry closed his eyes and sang softly,

"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this, there's only one thing, you should know," Then Harry screamed,

"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this, there's only one thing you should know!" Harry was feeling his strength leaving him as he sang,

"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter."

Harry fell on his knees again and breathed in and out. Draco went to him and whispered,

"Are you okay?" Harry smiled,

"I'm alright, feeling better?" Draco hugged him,

"Yeah, I am."

Then they both heard a voice,

"I have a question." Harry looked up and saw that Ron was the one who talked.

Harry smiled,

"What's that Ron?"

Ron bit his lip,

"Well, we've been in this band for a long time, and I just wanted to ask, what are we going to name the band?"

Draco smiled at Ron, "That's a good question because me and Blaise figured out a name before." He went over to Blaise, who nodded,

"Were naming the band after the street where me and Draco first met, Lincoln Street." Harry shook his head,

"How about Lincoln Road?"

Then Blaise, Draco and Harry started to argue, Dean pulled out a quill and paper and wrote a name on it.

"GUYS!" Dean shouted. Harry, Blaise, and Draco looked at him and Draco said,

"What?" Dean showed them the paper, which read:

LINKIN PARK

Next Chapter: The Mystery Band

AN: Here are the tallies from the reviews:

Place For My Head: 1

Figure 0.9: 1

My December: 2

Numb: 2

Runaway: 1

Pushing Me Away: 1

Breaking the Habit: 1

Crawling: 1

Don't Stay: 1

Writing again soon enough,

Linkin Park Writer


	22. The Mystery Band

Chapter 22:

The Mystery Band

"Linkin Park?" asked Harry curiously, he took the paper away from Dean and grinned. Draco looked at it with Harry and said,

"It does have a ring to it." Harry nodded and handed it back to Dean, who said,

"So, is it good or not?" Draco pulled Harry over and whispered,

"It sounds perfect, I mean Linkin Park sounds like the perfect name for our group you know. What do you think?" Harry nodded,

"I like it, let us hope the other two," He nodded his head toward Blaise and Ron, "Will like it as well." Draco smiled and said to Dean,

"Harry and I approve of it, Blaise, Ron? Do you like it?" Ron and Blaise nodded.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other and suddenly Draco's eyes rolled in the back of his head and all he heard as blackness took over him was, "Draco!"

Draco looked around and he saw a stage, and suddenly heard music and he recognized it as 'In the End'. He saw a group around the stage, singing along with, he rubbed his eyes he couldn't believe it, Harry.

He looked different, his hair was a little longer, he didn't have his original glasses on, he had square black glasses on and his scar was still there, flame tattoos were on his wrists, but Draco also saw a bandage peeking out from under his shirt, he saw Harry sing the final chorus,

"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter."

The music ended and Harry smiled, from what Draco saw a true smile,

"You guys have been a great audience, thank you!" Draco followed Harry off stage and saw himself, having a fake punching match with Harry and saying,

"How come you're so happy, you shouldn't be." Harry laughed at him,

"What do you mean, I shouldn't be, I married the women of my life, and have a great daughter,"

"DADDY!" Harry grinned,

"Speaking of my daughter..." Draco saw a little girl with Hermione's brown hair and Harry's green eyes run toward Harry and he shouted,

"KI!" He picked her up and spinned her around and she laughed,

"Dad, put me down, I'm getting dizzy!" Harry laughed, hugged his daughter tightly and he said,

"Kiara Anastasia Potter, didn't I tell you to stay on the tour bus while I'm at a concert?"

Kiara bit her lip and she said,

"Yeah, I'm sorry daddy." Harry messed up her hair and whispered,

"Just don't tell your mother."

"Don't tell your mother what? That you sneaked out of the tour bus, worrying your mother to death?" Harry and Kiara looked up and Hermione, who Draco saw, was pregnant,

"Kiara, how many times have your father and I told you to stay with Kovu on the bus?"

Kiara looked down at her feet and she heard,

"I can't believe you Kiara!" Draco looked at the new comer, he saw his son, he had the Weasley red hair, and his silver eyes.

Kiara rolled her eyes,

"What Kovu?" Kovu smiled,

"I got a present for you back on the tour bus." Kiara's face lightened up and said quickly to her parents,

"Can I go with Kovu?" Harry and Hermione nodded and she took off with Kovu.

Draco smiled at them, for five year olds, they seem friendly enough with each other.

He looked back at Harry and Hermione, who were smiling at each other. Draco saw Harry touch Hermione's cheek and said,

"So, do you think Kiara and Kovu will end up just like us?" Hermione laughed softly,

"As long as they don't fight separate like we did. I love you Harry." Draco saw Harry smile,

"I love you too, Mrs. Potter." Draco smiled widely when Hermione leaned forward to Harry's face and kissed him softly.

Then Draco walked off and followed Kiara and Kovu. He came to a halt when he saw the tour bus, it was black with a blue writing, which borne the name,

LINKIN PARK

"Draco! Draco! Wake up!"

Draco opened his eyes slowly, he could tell he was still in a trance, but he smiled.

"I have an idea."

The next morning, Hermione was walking with Ginny and Luna to the Great Hall when she saw a crowd gathered around a poster of some kind.

She turned to look at Ginny and Luna, who shrugged. She ran down the stairs and said,

"Okay, okay back off, Head Girl coming through!" They all backed off and Hermione looked at the sign that read:

One in a Lifetime Event

At Hogwarts

LINKIN PARK

Saturday May 23, 1998

Press Play if you want to hear a Demo of one of our songs:

[Play]

AN: Just to let you know, there's a tape player behind the poster

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed the play button, she heard a rock beat, then she heard a male's voice rap,

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

She heard a softer voice sing,

_I was confused_

_I let it all out to find that I'm not the person with these things in my mind_

Ginny, who was right behind Hermione heard Draco's voice, smiled. _Oh, they're going to get it,_ she thought.

Inside of me 

Hermione turned to the group behind her and said,

"There's nothing to see here, it's just a band, I don't even know why..." Then she turned her head and heard the chorus,

I wanna heal 

_I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long_

_[Release all the pain til it's gone]_

_I wanna heal _

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I Belong_

Hermione looked like she was mesmerized, all she could say was,

"Wow..."

The group around Hermione, Ginny and Luna started to leave as the song ended. Ginny touched Hermione's shoulder and she jumped, looked around at Ginny and said,

"Wow, wow." Ginny shook her head,

"Hermione, snap out of it, I know who is singing the songs!" Hermione got out her trance and almost shouted,

"WHO!?" Ginny said smiling,

"It's..."

Then she was interrupted by a voice from the stairs,

"I heard there was a poster for a concert down here and I wanted to check it out." Harry and Draco came down the stairs and Harry smiled when he saw Hermione.

Hermione looked at the poster again with a dreamy look in her eyes. Harry looked over her shoulder at the poster and secretly smiled. He said, sounding like the band is stupid,

"Linkin Park? Oh geeze, what's the world coming to?" Hermione looked angry and turned to face him and she said,

"I'll happen to let you know, I think this band is great," She pushed him on his chest, "And if you say they're bad again, I'll...I'll... oh, just forget it!" She pushed him aside as she ran upstairs.

Ginny looked at Harry and Draco,

"I know what's going on." They looked at her, Draco smiled,

"What, baby?" Ginny narrowed her eyes,

"You are the two singing on that demo, aren't you?"

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous glances and Harry looked down at his feet.

Ginny said impatiently,

"Well? Are you or not?" Draco sighed,

"Yeah Gin, we are, we're Linkin Park, right along with Ron, Blaise, and Dean." Ginny smiled,

"I knew it was you two, I recognized your voice Draco, as many times I heard you scream, Harry," Harry looked up at her,

"I knew it was you. I was about to tell Hermione when you guys showed up. Should I tell her?"

Harry and Draco shouted, "NO!"

Ginny looked shocked, "Why not?" Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and said,

"Look, we don't want people to know because, well the Daily Prophet will be going to town if they out Harry Potter's depressed." Draco nodded,

"Yeah, we want people to figure it out and know what really Harry's feeling. Not the attention-seeking hero everyone thinks he is."

Ginny nodded, "I understand, um..." She bit her lip, "Can I watch one of your practices?"

Draco looked at Harry,

"It's your call, is it okay?" Harry shrugged and looked at Ginny,

"If you're up to it Ginny." She smirked, "Of course I am."

"What is she doing here?"

Harry, Draco, and Ginny entered the studio, the others gaping at them. Ron crossed his arms,

"I said what is she doing here? I thought this was secret." Harry nodded,

"It was, Ginny figured it out it was us when she listened to our demo." Blaise asked,

"Does anybody else know?"

"No." Harry turned to Ginny, "Just sit down on the couch, while we choose a song to play for you."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks." Draco kissed her cheek and went to Harry and the rest of band in the recording studio.

"Harry, I don't think this is good idea." Whispered Dean as Draco closed the door behind them,

"She might spill our secret." Draco scoffed,

"She won't. She knows this is top secret." Dean went up to Draco,

"How do you know she won't tell? I dated her, she was Miss Gossip." Draco narrowed his eyes,

"I'm dating Ginny now Dean, she's matured, and she's not that fourteen year old anymore, she's sixteen." Dean was about to say something else when Harry,

"Guys, cool it, will you? Draco's right. Ginny won't say a word about this, I've known her too long not to trust her."

Draco and Dean glared daggers at each other and went to Harry. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and said,

"So what song are we singing?" Harry grabbed his diary and handed it to Draco,

"You choose." Draco gaped at him,

"Are you serious?" Harry nodded, "Go ahead."

Draco took the diary in his hands and looked through the songs, and, after five minutes, he stopped and said,

"Nobody's Listening." Harry smiled, "Good choice, let's go and tell Ginny."

The band walked out of the recording studio and went to their positions and Ginny looked excited. Draco walked up to the microphone and held up a hand to stop Dean from playing,

"This is called Nobody's Listening. 1.. 2..3.. Go!" Dean and Blaise started to play, Draco rapped,

"Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it, the number one question is how could you ignore it, we drop right back in the cut over basement tracks, with raps that got you backing this up like, rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm, rise from the ashes of stylistic division, with these non-stop lyrics of life living, not to be forgotten but still unforgiven, but in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that, so I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt, and get dirty with the people spreading the dirt it goes," Ginny seemed impressed, then her eyes wided in shock as Harry sang,

"Tried to give warning, but everyone ignores me." Draco then sang,

"Told you everything loud and clear," Harry sang with his emotion,

"But nobody's listening, call to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me,"

"Told you everything loud and clear."

"But nobody's listening."

Draco rapped on,

"I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress, handful of anger, held in my chest, and everything left's a waste of time, I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more, I'm riding on the back of this pressure, guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together, because all of this stress gave me something to write on, the pain gave me, something I could set my sights on, never forget the blood sweat and tears, the uphill struggle over years the fear and, trash talking and the people it was to, and the people that started it just like you,"

"Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me,"

"Told you everything loud and clear,"

"But nobody's listening, call to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me,"

"Told you everything loud and clear."

"But nobody's listening!" Harry glanced at Ginny, who was nodding her head to the music and smiling at them.

Draco smiled and sang on,

"I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress, handful of anger, held in my chest, uphill struggle, blood sweat and tears, nothing to gain, everything to fear, heart full of pain, head full of stress, handful of anger, held in my chest, uphill struggle, blood sweat and tears, nothing to gain, everything to fear, heart full of pain," His voice echoed, then Harry sang,

"Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me,"

"Told you everything loud and clear."

"But nobody's listening, call to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me,"

"Told you everything loud and clear."

"But nobody's listening!" Draco and Harry smiled at each other and took out the microphones off their stands and went toward Ginny and Draco sang,

"I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress," Draco and Harry sat next to her and Harry sang,

"Nobody's listening!"

"Handful of anger, held in my chest," Ginny smiled at Draco and Harry.

"Nobody's listening!"

"Uphill struggle, blood, sweat, and tears,"

"Nobody's listening!"

"Nothing to gain, everything to fear,"

"Nobody's listening!"

Then Draco rapped, "Coming at you, at you from every side." Ginny looked at them all impressed and said,

"Well, you two impressed me," She kissed Harry and Draco on the cheek, "But, I have proposition for you." Draco held her hand,

"And what's that, Gin-Gin?" Ginny looked at Draco and said,

"I want to be the band's manager."

Next Chapter: Rehearsals and Directors

Okay here are the tallies,

Place For My Head: 3

Figure 0.9: 4

My December: 2

Numb: 3

Runaway: 1

Pushing Me Away: 1

Breaking the Habit: 2

Crawling: 1

Don't Stay: 1

By Myself: 1

AN: Well, I think we know who the winners are, don't we? Rolls Eyes


	23. Rehearsals and Directors

Chapter 23:

Rehearsals and Directors

AN: Okay; now here's the final tallies:

Place For My Head: 54 (Sorry I didn't count the fifty votes before)

Figure 0.9: 4

My December: 2

Numb: 3

Runaway: 1

Pushing Me Away: 1

Breaking the Habit: 4

Crawling: 1

Don't Stay: 1

Papercut: 1

Somewhere I Belong: 1

Here's the list of songs that they're playing:

Breaking the Habit

Place For My Head

Figure 0.9.

With You

And Finally, In the End

"_And what's that, Gin-Gin?" Ginny looked at Draco and said,_

"_I want to be the band's manager."_

Harry and Draco looked at each other then back at Ginny, "Well?" Ginny asked as she smiled at Draco.

Draco bit his lip and said, "If you want to..." But he didn't his sentence because Ginny jumped on top of him, kissing him all over his face, and saying, "Thank you Thank you!"

Harry cleared his throat, Draco and Ginny looked at him and he said,

"One thing Ginny, you can't tell anyone we're Linkin Park or you'll feel Draco's and my rage." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry.

The Next Night

"I have a question."

Harry looked at Dean and said, "What is it?" Blaise asked,

"What he wants to ask is... what songs are we going to play at the concert?" Harry said,

"Never thought of that, Draco?" Harry looked at Draco, who was practicing on the piano. Draco looked at Harry,

"I thought of one." Draco started to play the chorus of Breaking the Habit. After he was done, Harry said, "Breaking the Habit? Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, "Why don't we let each member of the band choose one song, I choose Breaking the Habit, Blaise, choose next." Blaise looked at Harry,

"Can I have your diary for a minute?" Harry threw it at him and he caught it. He opened it turned page by page of all Harry's songs and finally he stopped and looked down at some of the lyrics,

_Nothing ever stops these thoughts _

_And the pain attached to them_

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happening_

_It's like nothing I can do will distract me when_

_I think how I shot myself in the back_

_Cause from the infinite words I could say_

_I put all the pain you gave to me on display_

_But didn't realize_

_Instead of setting it free_

_I took what I hated and made it a part of me_

_It never goes away_

_And now you've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate myself from what I've done_

_I've given up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

Blaise looked up at the other guys and said, "Figure 0.9. Definitely." Harry looked curiously at him, "Why did you choose that?"

Blaise glanced at Draco slightly,

"Reasons." Harry still looked a little disbelieving, but said, "Okay, who's next?"

Dean smiled, "I have one that will scare the pants off the audience, A Place For My Head." Harry laughed softly,

"Yeah it would, what do you think Draco?" Draco looked a little unsure,

"I thought the reason we were doing the concert was to make people see the real you, Harry."

"But it would, with the lines, you tried to take the best of me go away, then scream, that would definitely show the real Harry." Said Ron, smiling at Harry.

Harry took a couch pillow and threw it at Ron, laughing,

"Shut up, Ron!" Ron shrugged,

"Well, it's true." Draco then said, "Since we have three songs, how much more?"

"Two more." Said Harry. Ron said, "I choose With You, the song you dedicated to Hermione." Harry stiffened, "For Hermione?"

Draco looked at him, then at Ron, with a look on his face that was saying, 'You are the most insensitive bastard I have ever had the misfortune to meet.' Draco said to Harry,

"We don't need to dedicate a song to Hermione, pick a different song..." But Harry interrupted Draco,

"No, I think it's a great idea." Draco and Blaise looked shocked at him. Harry smiled at Ron, who said,

"Now, as our lead singer, you choose the last song." Harry sighed, "I guess I should, shouldn't I?"

Harry closed his eyes and heard in his mind, In the End. He opened his eyes and said,

"In the End."

The band seemed to agree that this was the best song for him to choose. Draco then said,

"Okay we got our five songs, Breaking the Habit, A Place For My Head, Figure 0.9, With You, and In the End. Agreed?"

The band nodded and Harry said,

"Okay, let's rehearse, we got five days. Let's start with Breaking the Habit."

Draco smiled as he went over to the piano, Harry stood next to his microphone and he started to hear the music of Breaking the Habit and he started to sing,

"Memories consume like opening the wounds, I'm picking me apart again, you all assume I'm safe here in my room unless I try to start again,"

He closed his eyes as he felt darkness starting to overcome him, "I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused," He felt a tear run down his cheek as he sang,

"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight!"

Draco looked at Harry and thought, _I wish I could take away all the pain he's going through._

Harry sang on, "Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again, I hurt much more than anytime before, I had no options left again," Harry took a deep breath,

"I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused, I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight,"

Harry screamed as his scar started to burn, "I'll paint it on the walls, cause I'm the one at fault, I'll never fight again, and this is how it ends," Harry touched his scar and sang as screaming to Voldemort,

"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, but now I have some clarity to show you what I mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be all right, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight!" Harry clutched his head as he fell on his knees. Draco stopped playing automatically and asked Harry,

"Are you okay? Was it Voldemort again?" Harry turned his eyes to Draco and he gasped, there was shadow of red casting over Harry's green.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it on Harry's forehead and whispered to Voldemort, "Get out of him, before I have to do something drastic."

That must have worked because the shadow disappeared and Draco felt weak like he draining his power into Harry. Harry shook his head and asked,

"What happened, I felt like I was possessed." Draco smiled, "Yeah you were, don't worry, he's gone now." Harry smiled and then suddenly, he passed out in Draco's arms.

The next morning

"Everyone is talking about the concert, I wondering if we should do this." Draco whispered the next morning at breakfast to Harry, who was still a little woozy from the night before.

Harry said, "Of course we're still doing the concert, it's our destiny." Draco shook his head,

"I know, but I'm still not so sure, I mean last night you fainted from singing. I just don't want you to get sick on stage." Harry rested a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder,

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about what?" said a voice behind them. Harry and Draco looked up and saw Hermione,

"How long were you standing there?" said Harry to her as he started to feel heat coming on his face. Hermione sat next to him and said, "I just came a second ago. I heard some news about the concert."

Draco eyes went wide,

"What about the concert?" Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee and said,

"A record producer is coming to watch the show, she's the manager of the Weird Sisters, who have broken up, at least what I heard from Ginny anyway. Her name is Victoria Novella and she is looking for new talent, like Linkin Park." Harry and Draco merely glanced at each other and secretly high-fived under the table.

Harry said to Hermione,

"So when is Victoria arriving?"

"Dumbledore said she would arriving today sometime." Then they heard the Great Hall doors open and a voice, "I have arrived!"

All the students turned their heads and the boys stared, not including Harry, Draco, and Ron.

The woman had long curly black hair tied in a ponytail and blue square glasses. She was wearing an emerald robe with a silver lining on the bottom. She held her clipboard as she walked up to the teacher's table and Dumbledore shook her hand.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore announced to the students,

"We have a very special guest here with us, Victoria Novella,"

Victoria looked around at the students, "She is here this week for the special event happening Saturday night." Harry and Draco looked at Victoria and Harry whispered,

"She was the manager of the Weird Sisters, she's prettier than them, and she looks younger too, about our age." Hermione looked at Harry and said,

"She only managed for them a year and a half. The old manager died and she took over. But when she took over, the Weird Sisters' music was dead. So now she's a record producer and manager."

They all looked up at Dumbledore and saw Victoria was sitting next to him now and Blaise whispered to Draco and Harry while Hermione was busying talking to Neville,

"She better like our music, cause when this is over, I'm going to ask her out."

Draco rolled his eyes and whispered to Harry,

"Blaise is right about one thing, she better like our music or we're not going to have a future."

Next Chapter: Breaking the Habit and A Place For My Head

AN: The Concert is next so no more voting, it's closed.

Writing soon,

LINKIN PARK WRITER


	24. Breaking the Habit and A Place For My He...

Chapter 24:

Breaking the Habit and A Place For My Head

"Dean, this looks awesome..."

Harry was in awe as he entered the Great Hall Saturday night and it wasn't the Great Hall anymore.

There were at least a thousand auditorium chairs and on the front of the Great Hall was a huge stage with a huge green screen behind it and a green looking boxes and all their instruments up on stage.

Dean nodded and said as he set up his discs up on stage,

"Just a few charms and potions and we're ready to rock!"

Harry climbed on stage and looked around. He smiled as he thought; _this is going to go well._

Then he heard Draco's voice,

"You guys got to make sure this door is locked or people are going to see us."

Draco let in Ron and Blaise, who just said,

"Wow."

Draco looked around saying to Dean, impressed,

"This is amazing, you did a good job. When do you think you're going to be done?"

Dean set up another light and said,

"I'm done. I'll show you what I'm doing for Breaking the Habit." He plugged in the tape recorder in the speaker and suddenly the lights went dim as the music started.

Then a blue light shown where Harry was standing and Harry heard his own voice in the background, singing,

"Memories consume, like opening the wounds, I'm picking me apart again, you all assume I'm safe here in my room unless I try to start again,"

Then the green screen showed blurry blue flames. Then the light shown brighter as the chorus came on,

"I don't know what worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right," Then the lights got darker as fog emerged on stage,

"So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight!"

Then the Great Hall lightened up and Harry asked Dean, "That is highly advanced magic, how did you learn it?" Dean said,

"While you're studying in the library, you find a few things worthwhile." All the guys laughed as they heard someone knock on the Great Hall door.

Draco walked cautiously to the door and asked,

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Ginny." Draco let out a sigh of relief and opened the door, saying to Ginny,

"Quick, get in!"

Ginny's jaw dropped as she looked around the Great Hall. She said, "Wow, this looks awesome. Anyway," She looked at the band, "You guys got an hour to get ready, so get going, people are coming to the concert right now, get going!" She shooed them all backstage.

Once they were backstage, Draco asked Harry, "How are we going to make nobody knows who we are?"

Harry smirked, "I have a plan." Draco raised an eyebrow,

"Then what is your master plan, Harry Potter?"

Harry went over to his bag and pulled out five black cloaks, "We wear these."

Draco looked confused,

"Do you think that the cloaks will hide our faces?"

Harry nodded, "Definitely."

Draco smiled and said,

"Okay, so are you nervous?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really, just excited. There's something else I want to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Harry looked at his wrists, "Ask Blaise to make my flame tattoos permanent."

Hermione stood in awe at how the Great Hall looked; she never thought it would look so cool. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she saw Ginny. Hermione asked her,

"So, when is the concert going to start?"

Ginny looked at her watch, 6:55 PM. Ginny said to Hermione, smiling, "Five minutes until you see the voice of your dreams."

Hermione smacked Ginny playfully and said,

"Let's just get a seat in the auditorium."

Ginny and Hermione sat down in the front row and Hermione said nervously, "You know, I'm nervous about this, "Her fingers started to shake, "I don't even know who the guy is. What if its Crabbe or Goyle, or worse, Justin back from the dead? Or..." Ginny put her hand up and said,

"Hermione, you nothing to worry about, the lead singer is not Crabbe, Goyle, or even Justin. Trust me, okay?"

Hermione nodded, then the lights in the Great Hall dimmed. She looked up on stage and saw five figures walk on stage covered in black cloaks.

Then one of them, by the discs, threw off the cloak and Hermione's jaw dropped, it was Dean.

Harry, under the cloak, looked up at Dean, who said,

"I'm one of the band members of Linkin Park. Now, we will be revealing ourselves one by one during each of the fives songs we're playing for you. The first one we're going to play is called Breaking the Habit."

The Great Hall then became darker and a spotlight shown on Harry. He slightly glanced at Draco, who smiled at Harry.

Harry reached up toward the microphone and started to sing softly,

"Memories consume, like opening the wounds, I'm picking me apart again, you all assume I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again," His spotlight was gone and fog started to come on his feet.

"I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose, cause inside I realize, I'm the one confused, I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right, so I'm breaking the habit," The lights went white,

"I'm breaking the habit, tonight!" Harry walked over to Draco as the blue lights casted over the stage, he sang on,

"Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more than anytime before, I had no options left again," He looked out at the audience and saw Hermione staring at him, almost dreamy like. Harry secretly smiled and sang,

"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused,"

Then the spotlight shown directly on Harry again,

"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream, I don't why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this why, I'll never be all right, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight!" Harry suddenly felt his anger rise with no reason at all, and he screamed,

"I'll paint on the walls, cause I'm the one at fault, I'll never fight again and this is how it ends," He looked at the crowd, who were either in shock or disgusted.

But Harry saw Dumbledore looking at him from the back, smiling at him.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, but now I have some clarity to show you what I mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be all right, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight!"

Harry was breathing heavy and he heard everyone start to clap and Hermione was standing up, beaming. Harry smiled and looked at Blaise, who just threw off the cloak.

He then said to the crowd, "I'm the second member of Linkin Park and the next song is one of our most powerful songs,"

He slightly looked at Harry and whispered, by the whole crowd heard it as the lights went dark,

"A Place For My Head."

Harry climbed up the steps to the main stage above and was in front of the green screen, which now was flame.

The lights went red and orange, blinking. Draco grabs his microphone and smiled at Harry and started to rap,

"I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night, shining the light from the sun, the sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming the moon's gonna owe it one. It makes me think of how you to act me, you do favors and rapidly just turn around and start asking me about things you want back from me," He looked at Harry, who nodded at him and Draco went on,

"I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest," Harry then jumped off where he was to where Draco was, smiling and sang,

"I want to be another place, I hate when you say you don't understand," Draco, who was in shock what Harry just did, but shouted,

"You'll see, it's not meant to be!"

"I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head!"

Then a red spotlight shown on Draco and he continued,

"Maybe someday I'll be just like you and step off people like you do and runaway people I thought I knew," Then the lights started to blink again,

"I remember back then who you were, you used to calm, used to be strong, used to be generous, but you should've known the you'd wear out your welcome, now you see how quiet it is all alone,"

Draco felt his own anger rise as he thought about his father, hurting him. Hearing Harry singing softly in the background, he rapped again,

"I'm so sick of the tension, sick of hunger, sick of you acting lie I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest. I'm so sick of the tension, sick of hunger, sick of you acting lie I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest." Harry was on the corner of the stage and he sang loudly,

"I want to be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand,"

"You'll see it's not meant to be!"

"I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head!"

Then the lights went black, and everyone heard Harry sing dangerously,

"You try to take the best of me, go away, you try to take the best of me, go away, you try to take the best of me, go away, you try to the best of me," Harry took a deep breath and screamed as the lights suddenly shined back on, blinking faster and faster,

"GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME, GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO THE TAKE THE BEST OF ME, GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME, GO AWAY! YOU TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME, GO AWAY!" Then Harry sang the chorus,

"I want to be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand," Draco smiled and sang,

"You'll see it's not meant to be!"

"I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head!"

Harry then screamed.

Draco then rapped, "I'm so sick of tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this," Harry was screaming in the background.

"Find another to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest," Smoke started come at the audience, "I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this," Draco started to slow down when Harry was screaming,

"Go away!"

"Find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest!" Then the music stopped and the lights went off and Harry heard everyone clapping and he thought,

_It's not over yet. The best is just getting started._

Next Chapter: Figure 0.9 and With You


	25. Figure09 and With You

Chapter 25:

Figure 0.9 and With You

_It's not over yet. The best is just getting started._

Harry then saw Ron took off his cloak and he said, "I'm the third member of Linkin Park, we only have three songs to go and the next people are going to shock you. The next song is called Figure 0.9."

The lights toned down like the sun over the stage and Draco started to rap again,

"Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them, sometimes I wonder why this is happening, it's like nothing I can do will distract me when I think how I shot myself in the back again, cause from the infinite words I can say I put all the pain you gave to me on display, but didn't realize instead of setting it free, I took what I hated and made it a part me," Then the lights darkened as Draco whispered, "It never goes away, it never goes away..."

Then the lights came into a hazy mix of red, orange, and yellow. Everyone saw Harry standing on the upper stage as he sang,

"And now, you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, you've become a part of me you'll always be my fear, I can't separate myself from what I've done, I've given up a part of me, I've let myself become you!" Then the spotlight on Harry went away and it went back on Draco as he continued,

"Hearing the name, the memories come back again, I remember when it started happening," Draco closed his eyes and saw his father raping him again and again, he started to feel angry, "I'd see you in every thought I had and then the thoughts slowly found words attached to them and I knew as they escaped away, I was committing myself to them and every day I regret saying those things cause now I see that I took what I hated and made it part of me,"

He looked at Harry, who was in the shadow of the stage and sang softly,

"It never goes away, it never goes away."

Harry, clutched his head in pain, but kept going,

"And now, you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, you've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, I can't separate myself from what I've done, I've given up a part of me, I've let myself become you!"

Harry clutched his head as the pain in his scar became unbearable, he closed his eyes and saw how he had to give his blood away for Voldemort to come back alive, he saw Sirius falling through the veil, Voldemort laughing at him, Voldemort haunting his dreams, Voldemort ruining his life, making his life hell.

Harry heard Draco singing, "Never goes away, it never goes away!"

Harry then screamed,

"Get away from me!"

"Give me my space back, you gotta just,"

"Go!"

"Everything comes down to the memories of,"

"You!"

"I've kept it in, but now I'm letting you,"

"Know!"

"I've let you go,"

"Get away from me!"

"Give me my space back, you gotta just,"

"Go!"

"Everything comes down to the memories of,"

"You!"

"I've kept it in, but now I'm letting you,"

"Know!"

"I've let you go,"

Harry felt his pain subside and he smiled as he sang the chorus,

"And now you've become a part of me, you'll always be right here, you've become a part of me, you'll always be my fear, I can't separate myself from what I've done, I've given up a part of me, I've let myself become you," Harry and Draco stood next to each other and Harry sang,

"I've let myself become you, I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you, giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you!"

Harry sang that final note and everyone applauded. He looked at Hermione and she smiled, blushing redder than Ginny's hair. Harry smiled and nodded at Draco, who then slowly took off the cloak.

He shook his platinum blond hair out of his eyes and his silver eyes looked out at the crowd as everyone, almost everyone was in shock. He was wearing the same outfit he wore on Halloween. He looked at Ginny and winked.

He said to the audience,

"I know, it's a shock isn't? Draco Malfoy is the fourth member of Linkin Park. Enough about me," He looked at Hermione,

"This next song is dedicated to someone out there, you know who you are, our lead singer wrote it in a fit of rage, but we still love him," He smiled at Harry, who glared at him, Draco laughed,

"The song is called With You."

Draco glanced at Harry, who smiled at him. The lights started blinking black and silver.

Draco bopped his head to the music and sang,

"I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor, forgot all about yesterday, remembering I'm pretending to be who I'm not anymore, a little taste of hypocrisy and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react, even thought you're so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back,"

Looking at Hermione, Harry sang,

"It's true, the way I feel, was promised by your face, the sound of your voice, painted on my memories, even if you're not with me, I'm with you,"

"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"

"With you,"

"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes,"

Hermione gasped as she looked at the lead singer, who was still looking at her, and she saw a glint of green, _Harry._

"I hit you and you hit me back, we fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still. Fine line between this and that, when things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real. I'm trapped in this memory, and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react. Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant and I can't bring you back,"

Harry, didn't know why, but he started to feel tears, he sang as good as he could,

"It's true, the way I feel, was promised by your face, the sound of your voice, painted on my memories, even if you're not with me, I'm with you!"

"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"

"With you,"

"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes,"

"With You!"

"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"

"With you!"

"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes!"

Dean was smiling widely as he did his solo. Then Harry sang,

"No, no matter how far you've come I can't wait to see tomorrow, with you!" Then Draco and Harry finished the final notes,

"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"

"With you,"

"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes,"

"With You!"

"You, now I see, keeping everything inside,"

"With you!"

"You, now I see, even when I close my eyes!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other; Draco raised his eyebrows at him and said to the crowd,

"Our final revealing, our lead singer, show yourself."

Everyone held his or her breath as the figure pulled the hood down, _who was this guy?_

Everyone gasped...

Hermione had her hand to her mouth in shock and a little bit of anger...

Dumbledore looked proud....

Harry Potter stood in front of them, running his flamed arm through his black hair, smiling.

Next Chapter: Nowhere to Turn


	26. Nowhere to Turn

Chapter 26:

Nowhere to Turn

_Everyone held his or her breath as the figure pulled the hood down, who was this guy?_

_Everyone gasped..._

_Hermione had her hand to her mouth in shock and a little bit of anger..._

_Dumbledore looked proud...._

Harry Potter stood in front of them, running his flamed arm through his black hair, smiling.

He looked around at everyone and said,

"Ron said you'd be shocked. How could all of you not of seen I was depressed all these years? A lot has happened to me these past seven years; a lot of it still haunts me. I've seen death before my eyes, I've seen people coming back from the supposed dead,"

Harry felt tears run down his face,

"And I've lost so many people in my life, I don't know how much. I wrote all these songs with help from my best friend, Draco. He saw right through me when no one else would this year. All of you, almost everyone here thinks I'm a murder, a liar, an attention-seeking hero, but I'm not those things. I'm anything but those, I'm lost, cold, alone, and most of all, I'm sick of everyone pushing me around, telling me what to do. I'm mature enough to understand everything in my life. The song we're about to sing is my most personal one, I wrote it when I figured out I could move on, I can try and fight. Even die trying to save all of you from Voldemort," Almost everyone in the audience cringed, Harry continued,

"The song is called In the End."

The lights started to turn green as Harry stood in the middle of the stage, and he sang softly,

"It starts with one..."

Draco smiled sadly,

"One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I design this rhyme to explain in due time,"

Harry, who was still in a white spotlight, sang,

"All I know..."

"Time is valuable thing, watch it fly it by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the end of the day, the clock ticks life away,"

"It's so unreal..."

"Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window, trying to hold on, but didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you,"

Harry felt his tears run again as he screamed,

"Go!"

"I kept everything inside, even though I tried, it all fell apart, from what to meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when I..."

The lights went blinding white as Harry sang,

"Tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter..."

Draco looked at Harry, who was kneeling on the ground, breathing in deeply, Draco sang on,

"One thing, I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try keep in that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to remind, myself how I tried so..."

"Hard..."

"In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised, it got so..."

Harry whispered, "Far...."

"Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me..."

Then the ceiling in the Great Hall, turned from a clear sky to Harry's mood, rain and lightning as he screamed,

"In the end!"

Draco saw the oh-so familiar look of pain and sadness on Harry's face, Draco couldn't help it, but he felt tears himself,

"I kept everything inside, even though I tried, it all fell apart, from what meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when I..."

Draco stopped and let Harry take center stage as he went off in the corner of the stage, watching Harry,

"Tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter..." Then the lights slowly dimmed as Harry sang softly,

"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this, there's only thing, you should know," Then flames shot from the back of the stage, Harry felt more angry than he felt in his life,

"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this, there's only one thing, you should know," Then Harry sang the final chorus,

"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all," Harry felt his strength starting to leave as he sang the final note,

"But in the end, it doesn't even matter..." Harry fell on his knees as silence took over the audience; Hermione just stared at Harry as he dropped the microphone, closing his eyes as the stage went black.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and saw his eyes were bloodshot and tear marks were still on his face. He put his face in his hands and sighed. Then he heard a voice,

"Harry? Harry, where are you?" Harry saw the brown eyes of Hermione looking at him,

"Hermione? What are you..." But he couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione punched him in the jaw.

He stumbled backwards and felt blood from his lip, he said, "Hermione, what the fuck was that for?"

Hermione looked really angry,

"How come you didn't tell me you were the lead singer? Why didn't you tell me anything? I'm your best friend, I've always been! What were you thinking?"

Harry shouted,

"Well, Hermione, I couldn't just go around and say I was depressed! You ignored me this year, all you cared about this year was Justin and you know it!" Hermione felt angry tears forming in her eyes,

"Don't you go about that subject, Harry Potter! I didn't love Justin and you knew it! I loved someone else, I told Justin that and now, I don't know what to think! I thought you were different, but you're just like every other guy, only caring about yourself!" Harry grabbed her wrist and screamed,

"Oh yeah!? Well, I don't even know why we became friends! You'll just always be a bookworm, a sluttish bookworm!" Hermione felt tears running down her face and yelled right back,

"You know what!? I won't even care if you die against Voldemort because..." Hermione said this with difficulty, "You're just like him!" Harry felt tears running down his own face and whispered,

"You don't mean that..." But Hermione screamed, yanking her arm away from Harry,

"Yeah, I do! In fact, I'll be glad if you die, then I won't be able to look at your depressed face and hear your voice!"

She ran off and Harry screamed at her, almost sobbing,

"Fuck you, Hermione! Fuck you!"

Draco entered the backstage after talking to Ginny and he heard yelling.

_Oh no. They're fighting again._

He ran toward the yelling and saw Hermione running toward him, he grabbed her and said,

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and stammered out, "Him." She pointed toward Harry was, Draco sighed and asked,

"What happened?"

She said, "I went to Harry to ask him why he didn't tell me about the band and we sort of..." Draco finished her sentence,

"Had a fight? You shouldn't have started a fight with him at this moment in time."

Hermione sighed and looked toward where Harry was and said,

"Draco, there's something I need to say, but don't tell him I told you, cause if he finds out, he won't be able to fight against Voldemort." Draco looked curious,

"I'm listening." Hermione took a deep breath,

"I love Harry."

Draco smiled and thought, _that's great news for Harry._

He asked Hermione, "Hermione, what did you say to him in there?" She let one tear run down her face and she whispered,

"I told him I hoped he died in the Final Battle."

Draco shook his head, "Why did you say that? Harry lo..." Draco stopped himself and continued, "I mean, Harry cares about you and you care about him. Now he probably thinks you hate him!"

Hermione bit her lip, "But I don't, I love him, Draco. I don't want him dead. I love him too damn much, it hurts." Draco hugged her and she started to cry, saying,

"I love him, I just don't know how to tell him." Draco made her look him in the eye,

"Hermione, the only problem is you can't tell him how you feel yet. Let's just hope Harry lives through this. But I can only tell you one thing, Harry really cares about you, more than you know. He'd do anything for you, just trust him, okay?" Hermione nodded and said,

"Thank you, Draco." She hugged him once more and left.

Draco looked toward where Harry was and walked to him.

When he arrived, he saw Harry, his head between his knees, sobbing his eyes out. Draco went to him and kneeled next him, saying,

"Harry, it's okay. Hermione told me everything, she didn't mean it. She was just angry."

Harry picked his head up and looked at Draco,

"She didn't mean it?" Draco shook his head and hugged Harry, who said, "I just love her too damn much, I can't see my life without her."

Draco whispered,

"I know, I know."

Next Chapter: Final Battle

AN: Sorry it took me so long to write the concert, I had other stuff on my mind, I usually get sidetracked with one thing, right now, it's Teen Titans. Which I will have a story about them in January after this story.

Anyway, I have only four chapters left in the story CRYS

Writing soon,

Linkin Park Writer


	27. Final Battle

Chapter 27:

Final Battle

Two weeks went by as the excitement about the concert died down. Everyone was more kind to Harry; Hannah even apologized for blaming Harry for Justin's murder. But as happy as Harry felt, he felt the anxiety of the final battle drawing nearer and nearer.

Harry always wanted to be alone rather than singing or being with his brother.

He started to have memories coming back to him of all of his years at school, the band, whether he was going to see his brother again, and if he was ever to see Hermione again.

He once again started his training, he practiced day and night. Studying in the library til three in the morning, practicing Occlumency as hard as he could, and trying to forget about the fight he had with Hermione.

What a fool he was, he should've told her, he knew that. But she would've never approved of it. She would never have let him do it. Harry felt like he had no reason to live if she didn't love him. She wanted him to die, she told him that. She didn't care if he died.

But Harry won't give up on her.

After dinner one night, Harry started toward the studio and heard someone call his name,

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Draco running toward him. Before Draco said anything, Harry said,

"Draco, I'm fine."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Harry, you're not fine. I know you are worried about the final battle against Voldemort," He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You're going to survive, I can feel it, you're going to live."

Harry sighed, "I'm going to bed, Draco. Thanks for trying to help me, but nothing can."

He walked away from Draco, up the marble staircase and disappeared down the hallway.

Draco shook his head and suddenly he felt his psychic powers come back. Then he felt it, _Voldemort_.

Harry walked to his bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and started to feel the cold sickness that Voldemort put on him the last time he had a nightmare.

He sat up; trying to block it out, but it was too late, Voldemort started to speak,

"Hello, Potter. Long time, no see." Harry said,

"What do you what?"

Voldemort whispered, "I'm sending you a warning..."

Harry laughed, "A warning? When would Tom Riddle send me a warning?"

Voldemort laughed right back, evilly. He whispered,

"I will be arriving for our final confrontation in the next sunset before the blood moon rises. Be ready for your death."

Then Harry felt the pain in his scar subside as he immediately ran out of his room towards Dumbledore's office.

When he arrived, he quickly panted out the password, "Sherbet Lemon!"

The gargoyle moved and Harry ran up the stairs, not caring that they were moving beneath him.

Harry knocked really hard the door, yelling, "Dumbledore! Are you in there?!" Then he heard the door open and heard Dumbledore,

"Come in, Harry." Harry ran in and started to say, "Dumbledore, Voldemort is c..." Then he saw Draco sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, but now was looking at Harry.

Dumbledore asked worriedly, "What about Voldemort, Harry?" Harry sat in the chair next to Draco's, who looked scared. Harry continued,

"Voldemort is coming tomorrow at sunset. He just told me." Dumbledore nodded and said,

"Well, I guess, you better get yourself ready, Harry."

Draco looked on the verge of tears and he got up from the chair and ran out of Dumbledore's office.

Without looking at Dumbledore, Harry ran out of the office, not noticing Dumbledore had a tear running down his face, he said,

"Gook luck, Harry Potter."

Harry ran until he came in front of the studio and opened the door. He heard 'My December' playing; he looked around and saw Draco sitting on the couch, sobbing softly.

Harry sighed and sat next to him. Draco looked at him and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged him right back and felt tears running down his face.

Draco looked at him after a few minutes and said, "Harry, I don't want you to die. I'm scared." Harry nods,

"I know, I'm scared too. But Draco, what if I..." Harry felt a tear run down his face as he said it. He couldn't say the word.

Draco hugged him again and whispered, "You are not going to die, and I have faith in you, my brother. I love you and if you die, I'll die too. For the rest of my life, I would never forgive myself."

Harry pushed him off gently and whispered,

"What did you say?"

Draco said, "I said I would die too if you left me. You're my little brother, and I love you."

Harry, crying freely again, crushed Draco. Harry whispered tearfully,

"I love you too, big brother."

Everyone in the Great Hall ate his or her meal in silence as sunset was coming quickly.

Dumbledore told everyone that all the first to fourth years stay in the castle at all times also he said something Harry would never forget,

"It is today that we see death, life, and a destiny fulfilled. Today, we're going to go into battle with out heads held high, I know who don't know whether we're going to live or die. All we know is how to survive. Harry Potter, come up here please."

Everyone looked at Harry; Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Harry, as walked toward Dumbledore, saw Hermione, who was avoiding his eyes, but he noticed a tear running down her face.

He walked up to Dumbledore and he said,

"I have faith in you, Harry. Faith, to save us all. Here," He pulled out the Godric Gryfinndor sword, "Let the sword lead you to victory and Harry," Harry looked up at him,

"Trust yourself, trust your heart."

Harry nodded and the clock chimed around the Great Hall, Dumbledore said,

"It's time."

When Harry and the others arrived, at least a thousand Death Eaters showed up on the other side. Harry pulled out his wand and said to Draco,

"No matter what happens, we'll always have each other." Draco nodded and he motioned everyone to go out to the battlefield.

When everyone ran forward, Harry also pulled out his sword and whispered, "Crucio..." The sword turned blood red as Harry heard,

"Oh look, it's Potter, scared little boy? Oh, should I say man? You've grown." Harry smiled evilly as he looked and saw Bellatrix.

"Why would I be scared, it's you who should be scared!"

Harry slashed the sword across her neck and she fell down, blood gushing out of her throat. He whispered,

"That was for Sirius."

He looked out at the battlefield and ran in, killing every Death Eater coming his way.

Blood dripping from his sword, Harry turned and felt his scar shot with pain.

"Voldemort."

Harry hissed as turned back and saw the red eyes of Voldemort staring at him.

Voldemort whispered,

"Ready to die?"

Harry raised his sword,

"Not yet."

Voldemort then pulled out a sword with emeralds and blood already on the blade, he hissed,

"Let's just see."

Harry ran at him and their swords clashed. Voldemort pushed Harry off him and Harry fell to the ground, Voldemort lifted up the sword and tried to stab Harry, but Harry rolled away and quickly stood up, just in time when the sword, clashed against his.

Voldemort and Harry kept on fighting until Harry blocked once more and Voldemort smiled evilly and hit Harry's sword hard out of his hand. It flew across the ground; Harry then felt the tip of Voldemort's sword on his throat.

Harry slowly stood up and gulped. Voldemort put his face close to Harry's and says,

"I told you I win, it was only a matter of time. In all of the visions I sent you it was only a prediction and the only way to make you weak. I'm the thing that keeps you up at night, the thing that haunts every dark corner in your mind, and now, it's down to this. I will finish you now!"

In one swift movement, before Harry knew what was happening, the sword was striked in his stomach, he felt it being pushed through his body and Harry screamed in agony.

Everyone stopped fighting, with the last Death Eater dead, they all heard Harry scream. Hermione looked and saw Harry on his knees, Voldemort laughing at him with the sword all the way through his body, she screamed,

"HARRY!"

She tried to run forward, but Ron grabbed her around her waist. Draco ran toward where Hermione and Ron were and gasped as he saw Harry, bleeding to death.

"No." He whispered as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

Harry felt blood coming out of his mouth as felt Voldemort pulling the sword out of him, still laughing. He felt blackness coming over him as he felt heart slowing down...

"You bastard!!!"

Voldemort looked and he saw Draco, with the Gryfinndor sword in hand, coming toward him.

Draco, blue flames coming in his eyes, slashed Voldemort across the cheek. Voldemort hissed as blood was coming down his face.

Voldemort looked at Draco and said,

"So Malfoy, you think you can beat me, now that half of your power is gone?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and whispered,

"You killed the only person who ever cared for me. You killed my family, my little brother, you killed him," The sword Draco was holding was turning blue, "And now you're going to DIE!"

Draco ran at Voldemort and he clashed Voldemort's sword. Voldemort looked him straight in the eye and said,

"You know you can't beat me, Malfoy."

Then Draco pushed off Voldemort and said with the sword in front of his face,

"Let's duel."

Voldemort casted Crucio on his sword and striked at Draco, who ducked, blocked Voldemort and ran behind him.

Then he made an attempt to cut Voldemort's head off, but Voldemort turned quickly and blocked him. Draco growled and backed off slowly.

Voldemort laughed softly and in one swift movement, sliced Draco on the cheek. Draco howled and touched his cheek with a free hand and whispered,

"You're going to pay for that."

Voldemort laughed again and they kept on fighting. More blood was slashed on the ground as they kept fighting.

Draco breathed in deeply as he felt his strength leaving him and he said to Voldemort,

"Had enough?"

Voldemort lifted up his sword, which was now covered in Draco and Harry's blood,

"Just getting started."

Draco ducked again as Voldemort slashed the sword above his head, then Draco felt his sword fly out of his hand and he got pushed right next to Harry.

Voldemort looked down at him and said,

"What does this remind me of? Oh yes, when I killed your brother," He looked at the body of Harry, then back at Draco, "I guess I'll have the two boys who are the so called most powerful of them all," He laughed as he traced his sword on Draco's cheek and throat,

"Say goodbye Malfoy, you're going to be with Harry and your mother soon enough."

Draco looked at Harry and whispered,

"I'll with you in a minute, baby brother, I love you." Then a tear fell on Harry's wound as Voldemort began to strike Draco...

Then Voldemort felt a hand on his wrist, he looked down and saw Harry, alive with a blue glow surrounding him.

Voldemort backed off, shaking his head,

"No, it's impossible, you're supposed to be dead!"

Harry cracked his neck and said,

"I'm not supposed to die, yet. Dumbledore told me once Love is the only thing that can save me," Harry looked at Draco slightly,

"My brother saved me, this time. Now, you're going to pay for all the hell, you've put me through," He raised his hand and the sword came at him and he caught it and raised it,

"You destroyed everything that I've always wanted. Family, love, and my strength to believe in myself. But now, I am stronger than you; I have the one thing you never had, Love. Tom, this is your final escape, this is your final way to hurt me. You almost killed me, but not this time. Say goodbye, Tom Riddle." Harry then sliced Voldemort's throat and stabbed him in the heart. Harry backed off, with the sword still in Voldemort.

Voldemort screamed as Harry sang softly as he heard rain falling on him,

"I tried so hard, and got so far but in the end, it doesn't matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter."

Then it was too much for Voldemort to take as he then exploded into flames and the Gryfinndor sword turned black.

Harry looked back at Draco and smiled. He then ran to Harry and hugged him tightly and shouted,

"It's over, you did it, brother! You did it, little brother!"

Harry looked at Draco and suddenly, blackness took over him.

Next Chapter: Harry's Confession

AN: Had you on the edge of your seat, didn't I?

Writing more soon,

Linkin Park Writer


	28. Harry's Confession

Chapter 28:

Harry's Confession

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He did have it rough during the battle."

"Should we wake him?"

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He saw blurry Ron, Blaise, and Dean looking at him. Someone handed Harry his glasses and the voice said,

"Welcome back, Harry."

He turned and saw Draco smiling at him, from the bed next to him. He must be in the Hospital Wing, cause he looked around and saw almost all the beds were full. Harry shook his head and asked,

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Blaise said, "For a couple days, so has your brother." Harry's eyes wided and started to ask how he knew, but Draco interrupted,

"Don't worry, I told them everything."

Harry smiled and he tried to sit up, but he winced. He looked down and saw a bandage around his stomach. Then he remembered what Voldemort did to him.

He turned to Draco and asked,

"Did I kill him, is he really dead?" Draco nodded and Harry sighed,

"It's kind of weird not thinking someone's going to kill you in seconds."

Draco laughed softly and all of them as they heard a voice,

"Draco! Harry! You're okay!"

Ginny came running at them and kissed Draco, when she went to Harry, he said,

"Don't hug me too tight, I'm hurting already." Ginny smiled and hugged him softly and said,

"I'm glad you're alright, all of us we're really worried."

Then a soft voice said,

"Hi, Harry." Harry and Ginny let go of each other and Harry saw Hermione.

"Oh, hi Hermione."

She didn't look too bad after the battle, she had thin bandage across her cheek and on her neck. Harry looked worried,

"What happened to you?"

Hermione sat on Draco's bed and said,

"It's nothing, just a couple curses. I'm okay, the wounds are healing." She then touched Harry's hand and whispered,

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for what I said. After the concert." Harry smiled,

"It's okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

Draco, Ron, Blaise, Dean, and Ginny looked at them, smiling.

Then all of them heard the Hospital Wing door open and Dumbledore came over to them,

"Hello, I'm glad you are all safe and alive, especially you, Harry,"

Harry looked up at him, "Your mother would be proud of you and Draco. I want you both to have this,"

He pulled the blackened Gryfinndor Sword in a glass case with Voldemort's blood still on it.

Dumbledore handed it to Draco and he bit his lip, he looked at Dumbledore,

"Why are you giving this to us? Shouldn't it be destroyed?" Dumbledore nodded,

"Yes, it should be destroyed, but I thought otherwise, to put it in the right hands," Draco tried to open the case, but Dumbledore said,

"Do not open it! There's too much power coming from the sword, it could destroy this room. I suggest you destroy it when the time is right." Draco handed the box to Harry, who moved so fast; he winced, while holding his stomach.

Dumbledore frowned and said,

"There's also something else I need to tell you. It's about your wound, Harry."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione looked at him, Hermione said,

"It's going to heal, right?"

Dumbledore sighed,

"In time, but it may be a problem for your future." Harry and Draco looked at each other and Harry whispered,

"Our band? But why?"

Dumbledore said,

"When Voldemort attempted to kill you, your power became stronger as you were dying. When Draco, as you would say, he had a tear go in your wound and it closed it, slightly. Then the Spirit of Brotherhood shone through, you two loved each other so much. You conquered Voldemort, but a terrible price, I'm afraid. If you use your power, Harry, you will bleed eternally, even with the bandage."

Harry felt tears forming in his eyes and Draco asked,

"And there's nothing we can do?"

Dumbledore shook his head,

"There's nothing you can do, except there's one potion that will stop the blood flow. But you'll still have to use the bandage." Harry smiled widely and asked,

"Where can I get the potion?"

Dumbledore handed him a small bottle with green liquid,

"Just drink the whole bottle and every time you use your power, it will stop the blood flow."

Harry grabbed it and opened it, it let out a hiss. Harry put it to his mouth and gulped it down; it tasted like moldy chocolate and melted rubber. Harry almost puked, but swallowed it.

Harry shook his head, disgustedly. Draco then said,

"Harry, sing!"

Harry sang,

"I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this, there's only one thing, you should know, I tried so hard and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter." Harry looked down at his stomach and saw blood marked looking like a spot of paint.

He smiled and looked at Dumbledore and said,

"Thank you, for everything."

Harry stood up and hugged him. Dumbledore smiled at him and he whispered,

"You were always a son to me, Harry."

Five days later, Harry and Draco were out of the Hospital Wing. Just in time too, because Dumbledore set up a Celebration of Voldemort's Defeat Ball.

But Harry didn't feel much like celebrating, I mean he was happy that he was alive, still he felt like a murderer, he was a murderer. But he killed the Dark Lord, that does not count for murder, does it?

Harry walked out of the Great Oak Doors, toward the lake. He sighed as he felt tears of joy falling out of his eyes. He was happy, he knew he was, but there was still one thing in the back of his mind. He was a murderer, he hated that he was. But it had to be done.

Hermione walked around the Great Hall, her red dress sparkling under the ceiling. She noticed Harry was not in the Great Hall, it frightened her.

She looked around for Draco; he would know where Harry is.

She saw Draco standing by the punch bowl, talking to the band and he saw Hermione coming toward them. He said,

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look distressed." Hermione smiled worriedly and said,

"Where's Harry?"

Draco smiled,

"He's out by the lake, he said he didn't feel like celebrating Voldemort's defeat."

Hermione bit her lip and whispered,

"Thanks."

She then ran out toward the lake and saw Harry sitting on a rock by the lake. His knees up to his chest, his face was blank, like he was way into his thoughts.

Hermione walked up to him and touched his shoulder,

"Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly and turned around and saw Hermione. He fake smiled,

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

She climbed on the rock next to him and said,

"I was bored in there. So I asked Draco where you were. He told me you were by the lake and you didn't feel like celebrating." Harry frowned,

"For a good reason." Hermione touched his hand,

"What's the reason?"

Harry pulled his hand away and said,

"I'm a murderer, Hermione."

Hermione looked shocked and shook her head quickly,

"No, you're not a murderer! It was your destiny to kill Voldemort and you fulfilled it! The Harry I knew wanted to kill Voldemort, to defend his parents, Sirius, Remus, and your brother! You wanted everything to go away and be perfect! You wanted Voldemort dead so you can live a normal life! Does it not count for anything!?"

Harry closed his eyes; a few tears fall down his face and whispered,

"Yes, it does. I'm finally happy, it's just I can't go through my life, thinking I'm a murderer." Hermione turned his face toward hers,

"Harry, you can live your life to the fullest now. Now you have no problems, no worries, no one planning to kill you. I believe in you that you'll be happy with the girl of your dreams someday, you'll get married, have kids, seeing them grow up, then watching them go to Hogwarts themselves. You have great life ahead for you, Harry. I'm proud of you."

Harry looked into her eyes and smiled,

"Thanks, Hermione."

They kept looking at each other; meanwhile, four figures were coming out of the Great Oak doors quietly.

"Ron! I only have two feet!" whispered Dean as Linkin Park went behind a bush, watching Harry and Hermione, hatching Draco's plan.

Blaise whispered to Draco,

"Now what do we do?"

Draco pulled out a tape player and whispered,

"Just watch."

He pressed the play button and a slow song started to play:

_When I first saw you, I saw love.   
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.   
And after   
all this time, you're still the one I love_

Harry and Hermione heard the music and Harry asked,

"Where's that music coming from?"

But Hermione smiled and held out her hand,

"Do you want to dance?"

Harry looked wide-eyed at her,

"Sure."

They both got off the rock and Harry put his hands on her waist, Hermione put her arms around his neck and the song continued to play:

_Looks like we made it   
Look how far we've come my baby   
We might a took the long way   
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong_

Harry looked at her and thought, _I can't believe this is happening, I'm actually dancing with the woman I love. I have to tell her, tonight. Here and now._

Hermione put her head on his shoulder and whispered,

"Harry, I need to tell you something..."

Harry asked, shocked,

"What is it?" Hermione blushed and whispered,

"I...just keep dancing."

Harry sighed and held her tighter.

_(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Hermione closed her eyes and thought;_ I need to tell him soon. I can't keep this bottled up inside me anymore. I love Harry so much. I need to tell him, here and now._

She looked at Harry, who had his eyes closed and smiling. She smiled too and listened to the song,

_Ain't nothin' better   
We beat the odds together   
I'm glad we didn't listen   
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong_

Harry said to her suddenly,

"Hermione, I can't keep this inside me anymore. You mean everything to me, Hermione." They stopped dancing and Harry held her hands.

_(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night_

"I know this year has been rough. We had a couple fights; we hated each other, but even through all that. I couldn't think of anybody else but you. First year, when we met, I felt a feeling I never felt before. I never felt love like I did with you. You made me feel alive, not like I was in a shadow of hate. You made me feel like I could be bigger than I could be. You made me feel not alone in this world. You kept me going, you kept strong. When you first told me I was brave, I started to have strong feelings for you. But at eleven, I was confused about love,"

Harry touched cheek, leaning forward at the same time,

"Then at fifteen, I was angry, sad, and I couldn't control my feelings. When I dated Cho, it didn't seem right, but when I was with you. It felt perfect, like we were soul mates. Like my mum and dad. You helped me make it through my anger and when I was crying over Sirius, you told me I will avenge him, and it's okay to cry. You are the only woman I would ever love. I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, forever. Tell me that you love me too and that I didn't waste my time, that I'm not getting hurt again, tell me that Hermione!"

Hermione looked at him, tears running down her face, smiling widely.

_(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Harry looked at her and knew she didn't love him. Feeling tears coming into his eyes, he said,

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same, I'll go."

He started to walk back to the castle, when Hermione shouted,

"Harry, wait!"

She ran up to him when he turned back around and put her arms around his neck again and kissed him.

_I'm so glad we made it   
Look how far we've come my baby_

The band was watching them, with smiles on their faces. They saw Harry and Hermione stop and Harry whispered,

"I love you." Hermione smiled,

"I love you too."

Ron jumped up and screamed,

"FINALLY!"

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and started to laugh. Draco, Blaise and Dean looked at Ron, Draco said,

"You are a idiot!"

Ron started to laugh too, so everyone else.

After a few minutes, Harry and Hermione looked at them, Hermione asked,

"What are you guys doing out here?"

Harry saw something in the bush,

"Hold on, I see something." He went through the bush and saw a tape player, he pressed play and heard the song that was playing when hr confessed his love to Hermione.

He looked at Draco and said, "Your idea?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah..." He didn't finish his sentence because Harry then hugged him and said,

"Thank you! I could've confessed without your help!"

Draco said as Harry let go of him,

"No problem, you were too stupid to say it by yourself, so I grabbed a tape from Blaise's collection and played it. I see it worked," He saw Hermione go next to Harry and she hugged Harry from behind.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah it worked. I told Harry I loved him also. As long as you didn't tell him before hand..."

Harry said, shocked,

"What? You told him!? When? Why?"

Hermione giggled,

"I told him after our last fight, I told him because I knew he would keep it secret, not like the rest of your band..." She looked at Ron, Blaise, and Dean.

Ron said,

"Hey, that's an insult!" Hermione shook her head and smiled,

"Yeah, that's an insult. Why don't we go back in to the ball?" Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed back.

Hermione started to follow them, but Harry grabbed her arm and kissed her. Hermione pulled away a little bit and asked,

"What was that for?"

Harry held her hand,

"For making me the happiest wizard alive."

Hermione smiled and said,

"Let's get back to the party, everyone's waiting for you."

Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle, holding hands tightly.

Next Chapter: The Contract

The song used in this chapter is called 'You're Still the One' by Shania Twain.

The next chapter is the second to last, but I will have a new story up by January called Broken Wings. It's not Harry Potter, it's Teen Titans.

Hope you will read that too.

Writing again soon,

LINKIN PARK WRITER


	29. The Contract

Chapter 29:

The Contract

Harry woke up the next morning, looking at the woman he loved. They didn't make love if that's what you think. They just wanted to stay together all night. Harry watched as she groaned softly in her sleep. He pushed the hair out of her face and blew softly on her neck, she opened her eyes slightly and smiled,

"Hi, handsome."

Harry smiled and leaned forward, but Hermione put her finger on his lips. She said,

"Brush your teeth, first. Bad breath."

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked,

"Are you serious?"

Hermione sighed,

"I am ever so serious, you have bad morning breath."

Harry mocked being insulted,

"Thanks a lot, Miss Granger."

She smiled as Harry left to her bathroom. She got out of bed and stretched as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed again, happily. She started to hum 'Still the One.'

Harry came out of the bathroom and saw her brushing her hair. He smiled as he went over and hugged her, whispering softly in her ear,

"You're so beautiful."

She stood up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Harry put his hands on her face and pulled her away from him for a second and he asked,

"How did I get someone so beautiful?"

Hermione smiled and whispered,

"How did I get someone so handsome and brave?"

Harry blushed slightly and kissed her cheek and said,

"I have to get back to Gryfinndor Tower, get my trunk ready to leave Hogwarts, forever." He sounded sad at the end of the sentence. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and said,

"You can always come back to Hogwarts in later years. Besides we have a lot of good and bad memories here."

Harry smiled and started to laugh. Hermione looked confused and asked,

"What's so funny?"

Harry then said, still laughing,

"Remember when Draco was turned into a ferret? And when you smacked him on the cheek or when..."

Then they heard a voice at the door,

"Or when Draco tried to kill his brother..."

Harry gulped and saw Draco in the doorway, smiling widely. Harry pushed Draco out of the way and ran down the stairs into the Head Boy and Head Girl common room.

Draco screamed,

"You're going to get it, little brother!"

Harry hid behind one of the chairs and when Draco came close, he pounced on him. Draco and Harry started to wrestle on the ground. Hermione ran into the room and shouted,

"Boys! Boys! Cut it out!"

Harry and Draco stopped, looked at her, then looked at each other and shrugged. Then they started to chase each other around the room.

Hermione threw her hands in the air and shouted,

"Fine! I don't care!"

Then Harry quietly went behind her and whispered,

"You're it."

Hermione turned around quickly and smiled at Harry. He smiled back as Draco came running at them and screamed,

"Dog Pile!"

He jumped on Harry and Hermione. They all fell to the ground, laughing.

Blaise heard all the noise and came out, eyebrows raised at them. He said,

"I don't even want to know."

They all looked at Blaise and laughed harder.

Blaise shook his head and shouted,

"I just wanted to tell Harry and Draco something!"

Then Harry and Draco stopped laughing, Hermione looked at Blaise and asked,

"What is it?"

Blaise held out a letter,

"It's from Victoria Novella, she asked us to meet her in the Great Hall for a proposition." Harry looked at letter and nodded,

"Then let's go meet her."

Blaise, Hermione, Harry, and Draco ran out of the room and went to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, they saw Dean, Ron, and Luna talking to Victoria. Victoria then looked at them as they entered the Great Hall. She smiled and said,

"Hello! I've already talked to your guitarist and disc jockey and they liked my proposition." Harry and the others sat down and Harry asked,

"What kind of proposition?"

Victoria said,

"Well, I told Ron and Dean that I would love it if you sighed my contract. To be the greatest band in the wizarding world and more legendary then the Weird Sisters."

Draco and Harry locked eyes and Draco said to her,

"So, you want us to record our music for other people to listen to?" Victoria nodded.

"And we to get to sigh autographs, do concerts, and get to ride a cool tour bus? I don't know..."

Victoria looked shocked,

"When I saw you all in concert that night, I knew you were going to be the biggest thing to ever hit the wizarding world and muggle world! Also, I get to be your manager."

"No way. I'm the manager." Said a voice coming to them. Ginny looked at Victoria, narrowed her eyes and said,

"And as their manager, I will let the lead singer and rapper make the choice." She looked at Draco and Harry, who looked a little shocked.

Hermione nudged Harry and whispered,

"Come on, do it. This is your future." Harry looked at her and smiled.

Then he looked at Victoria and held his hand out,

"We'll do it."

Victoria smiled and said,

"Excellent. Now all I need you to do is for you and your band to sign the contract."

Harry used Victoria's quill and wrote his name on the bottom, so Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Dean.

Then Victoria said to Ginny,

"And the manager has to sigh it, the contract says that you will have ten years of recording, actually it depends how much galleons you make." Harry shook his head,

"We don't care about the galleons, all we care about is the music." Hermione said proudly,

"Very wise, Harry."

"Almost ready."

Harry grunted as he tried as he might to close his trunk in Gryfinndor Tower. He opened to see why it wouldn't close, and saw his photo album. He took it out, and sat on his four-poster bed.

He flipped through the pages, seeing his parents, Sirius, Remus, and then he stopped on a picture he didn't know that was taken. It was his mother, Draco sitting on her lap, while what Harry could tell, pregnant with him. The picture Draco was bouncing in her lap, laughing.

Harry laughed softly and whispered,

"What would I do without Draco?" Then he heard a voice from the doorway,

"You probably be six feet under." Harry laughed sarcastically,

"Haha Draco, very funny." Draco smiled as he sat next to Harry,

"I knew it was, what are you looking at?"

Harry showed him the picture and Draco said,

"Wow, I didn't even know you had this picture, I mean you showed me your album once and I never seen this picture before, where did you get it?" Harry shrugged,

"I don't know, but the good thing is we're here now, brothers forever. It's what Mum would've wanted."

Draco ruffled up Harry's hair and whispered,

"Did you even think what would've happened if our parents were alive? Would we still know each other as brothers?"

Harry shrugged again,

"I have no idea, but besides, that's in the past. We need to think about our future, our band, Linkin Park." Draco looked around Harry's room,

"So going to miss this place?"

Harry laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, saying to Draco,

"This is my home, Draco. I just can't believe I'm leaving. Seven years went by so fast, it seems like, when Voldemort was around, I didn't have time to enjoy the beauty of my school, to make memories last for a lifetime, you know?"

Draco smiled as he laid next to Harry,

"I know, I have a lot of memories here as well, but most of them have you in it. My first Quidditch game, you creamed me," Harry laughed softly, "My first kiss with Ginny. The Dueling Club, where you creamed me again, and when we found out powers we had within each other."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco, who hugged him right back.

Harry looked back as he entered the Hogwarts Express, for the last time. He sighed and followed Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Dean, and Hermione to an empty compartment.

He sat by the window and as the train started to move, he saw Hagrid's Hut, the Quidditch Pitch, the lake, and Hogwarts Castle. Harry closed his eyes and felt a few tears fall out of his eyes.

He then felt someone touch his hand, he turned and saw Hermione. She said,

"I know you're going to miss Hogwarts, but like I said, you'll see it again someday."

Harry smiled at her and held her hand as he looked around him at the people on the compartment. They were his family, every last one of them.

And there's nothing anyone can do about it.

Next Chapter: Linkin Park: Conclusion

AN: The next chapter is my last, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on it.

And thanks for loving my story!

I hope you will read more stories I write.

By the way, LINKIN PARK RULES!!!!!

Thank you again,

LINKIN PARK WRITER

(My screenname is going to be Phoenix later)


	30. Linkin Park: Conclusion

Chapter 30:

LINKIN PARK: CONCLUSION

Six Years Later

"DADDY!"

A brown haired, green-eyed girl ran down the small hallway toward the front of the bus, where twenty-three year old Harry Potter was driving.

He didn't look much different, his black hair was still messy, and his green eyes were brighter than ever, his circle glasses were gone. Instead there were square black glasses.

But the thing that was the same was the scar on his forehead. It never faded, but it's the thing that made Harry remember all of his years at school and it's also the thing that me really famous, in the muggle and wizarding world.

He looked at the person next to him; Draco raised his eyebrows at him. He didn't have much difference to him either except he had a small gold earring on one of his ears and his hair, which he made it to be like Harry's.

Draco looked at his half-niece, Kiara Potter. She was half-Harry, half-Hermione. Yes, Harry and Hermione finally got married.

After Linkin Park made their first album, Harry proposed to Hermione at their first concert in London. Hermione was tears and Harry's girl fans were crying their eyes out.

A year after that, in Ireland, Harry and Hermione married by Hogwarts. Draco and the band as Harry's best men. Ginny, Luna, Blaise's girlfriend Victoria Novella, and Dean's girlfriend, Parvati Patil were Hermione's bridesmaids.

Then a month later, Hermione found out she was pregnant with Harry's daughter, Kiara.

When Kiara was born, Draco delivered her in the Linkin Park tour bus. Poor Draco, he also delivered his own child, Kovu Malfoy, Ginny and Draco's pride and joy. He was born two months before Kiara, but they get along just fine.

Draco asked Kiara,

"What did Kovu do this time?"

Five year-old Kiara looked at her Uncle and said,

"Kovu was trying to lock me in the closet again!"

Draco sighed and said to Harry,

"I'll be right back, I have to go and punish a child." Harry laughed as Draco and Kiara went to her room.

He then felt someone touching his shoulder,

"Hello, handsome."

Harry smiled seductively and whispered,

"Hello, gorgeous."

Hermione giggled, she also didn't much different, except for her once again growing belly. Her brown hair was still the same and her eyes were still the same. She looked at husband and touched his hand, a diamond sparklingly under the sunlight.

Harry looked at her and said,

"Hermione, aren't you supposed to be resting for our son?"

Hermione smiled,

"I just wanted to see you and Draco," She looked around,

"Where is Draco?"

Then Draco appeared, shaking his head,

"Those kids, too much to handle." Hermione smirked,

"Well, your son is just like you. And that's not saying much."

Draco's jaw dropped and he said insulted,

"That's not funny!"

Hermione grinned,

"Yes it was."

Harry started to laugh a little bit,

"Draco, she's got a point."

Draco looked shocked at Harry,

"You're going to side with her?! How could you? I'm your brother!"

Then Harry stopped the Tour bus at the castle in front of them, he looked at his brother, laughing softly,

"She's my wife. I would get murdered if I didn't side with her." Hermione then laughed uncontrollably.

Draco sighed and looked out the window,

"Where are we, Harry? This is not London, I thought we were doing a concert in London tonight?"

Harry shook his head,

"I lied. I have a big surprise for us." He smiled his secret smile and Draco's eyes wided,

"You don't mean…" Harry nodded, smiling,

"Hogwarts."

After Harry and the others left Hogwarts, they recorded their first album, Hybird Theory, with Harry's earlier songs like Crawling and Papercut.

Suddenly, Crawling was playing on every single radio station in the wizarding world and muggle world. They became famous, more famous than when Harry killed Voldemort.

But the most famous thing the band did was uniting the muggle world and wizarding world into one with their music.

Everyone in the muggle world learned the true story of Harry Potter, how his parents died, how he risked everything to save the world, how he created the band, and the death of the Dark Lord.

Then everyone in band finally learned about Draco's own past. They were shocked, except Blaise. Blaise said Draco told him in fifth year.

Other than that, the band was perfectly normal, getting on everyone's nerves once in a while, but everyone got along.

Their most famous song, In the End, was the most favorite song of the year and music video of the year.

Harry and Draco have had alone time as brothers, like betrothing Kovu and Kiara without their wives knowing. They also drove all night together and Harry found out Draco cheats in cards.

Draco looked out the window,

"You're kidding? We're at Hogwarts?" Harry went to him and nodded,

"Yeah, we're back home."

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Kiara, Kovu, Dean, Blaise, Draco and Harry climbed out of the Tour Bus and walked toward Hogwarts. Kiara looked around with her green eyes wide, she tugged at her father's robe, Harry looked down at his daughter and asked,

"Yes, Ki?"

She looked at the castle,

"Is this really Hogwarts? Where you spent seven years and learned magic?" Harry laughed softly and whispered,

"Yes, this is where I went to school. This is where you're going to school in six years. I hope you go into Gryfinndor," Then a voice said,

"Or Slytherin, doesn't matter."

Harry looked up at his brother, crossing his arms,

"My daughter will not go into Slytherin." Draco shrugged,

"You never know, my son might go into either one of those houses, so I don't care."

Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Is that true or false, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco went to his brother and grabbed his head, put it under his arm and ruffled up his hair. Harry shouted,

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that!"

Kiara watched her uncle and dad, giggling. Kovu walked up by her and asked,

"What's my dad doing?"

Kiara looked at her best friend,

"Isn't it obvious? They're so happy."

Kovu looked down at her hand and said,

"I'll be happy if you hold my hand." A little pink went on his cheeks as he said it.

Kiara smiled, grabbed his hand and ran after their dads' toward the castle.

When the group arrived at the castle, they heard a voice,

"Welcome back Linkin Park."

Harry looked at the doorway to the Great Hall and said,

"Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore went toward and Harry hugged him. Kiara and Kovu looked at Dumbledore shyly.

Harry let go of Dumbledore and looked at the two kids,

"Professor, these will be first years in six years," He pulled Kiara toward him,

"This is mine and Hermione's daughter, Kiara Anastasia Potter."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Kiara." She smiled shyly and scooted back to Kovu.

Draco smiled,

"And the boy next to her, is my son, Kovu Matthew Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded at him, than he turned to the Harry,

"There's a surprise waiting for in the Room of Requirements, I suggest you and Draco go, while the rest of the band get ready for the concert."

Harry and Draco looked at the others and Hermione said,

"Go on, all of us will be all right."

Harry kissed her softly and whispered,

"So you in a little bit."

Harry and Draco ran off down the hall as everyone else went into the Great Hall, which was now an auditorium once more.

Harry looked at the golden door of the studio and smiled at Draco, who said,

"We haven't been here in years, let's go in."

Harry pushed the door open and smiled. He saw the recording studio, the microphone stands, and on the table next to the couch was…

"My diary!" Harry said excited as he sat on the couch,

"I thought I lost it!"

Draco sat down next to him and looked through it with him,

"It still has all of your songs in it."

Then Harry turned to the final page,

"It's blank."

Draco grabbed it and said,

"Will you write another song in it?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, I think we should leave it here, in the studio."

Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy,

"What? Leave it in the studio? I think we should show it to our kids."

Harry put the diary on the table and said to Draco,

"Draco, it belongs here. We wrote most of the songs here. And there's only one page left, why take it?"

"Harry, it's your past."

Harry grabbed the diary again,

"This was my past, I'm living for the future, with my family and the band. I loved being here, but it's in the past. I'm just trying to forget all the heartache and deaths that happened here, but it's all too painful. You what I mean?"

Draco nodded,

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel, but we can't forget everything that happened years ago."

Harry stood up and looked at the recording machine and pressed play, he smiled as heard the music for 'In the End'.

Harry sang softly right along with the music,

"It starts with one."

Draco bopped his head to the music as he heard himself rap the next verse.

Then the door opened and Blaise, Dean and Ron entered, Ron said,

"Come on, you guys! People are entering the Great Hall now, we got to there now!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and Draco whispered,

"It's your choice, brother."

The band left Harry alone, sitting there looking at the diary. Somehow, he felt that it was right for the diary to stay in the place where the band first started to come together.

He then set the diary down on the table; opening it to the last page and he stood up and walked out.

But what he didn't know was the quill on floor floated up to the diary and the quill started writing in the diary. It read:

Harry & Draco,

From all the things I saw up above, I know you were destined to be together forever, singing together, and acting like life was perfect.

I know it's been hard to get this far in life, but I'm proud of both of you. And I know you will never forget me.

As a final note, I love you, my boys. Take care and good luck…

Love,

Mum

THE END

AN: That's the end of the story, I'm afraid. And, no, there's going to be no sequel.

And if you were wondering what happened to the sword, you figure it out.

Take care and I hope you will read my next story, thank you for reviewing Start of a Wizarding Legend: Linkin Park

TaTa,

Linkin Park Writer


End file.
